


The Idiot next Door

by LadyAhiru, Smilekittykat



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, And they were neighbours, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Jaskier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jaskier & Yen are Besties, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roach is a Car, Road Trip, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Soulmates, TOP! Geralt, Temporary Character Death, Yen is a good bro, Yen ships it, happy ever after, idiots to lovers, immortal!jaskier, monster hunting, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilekittykat/pseuds/Smilekittykat
Summary: It had been 300 years since Jaskier had died in Geralts arms when suddenly the Witcher learns that his bard didn’t die, after all, instead he finds himself with an accidental soul bond and now they have to travel together once again to resolve the bond while struggling with their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 351
Kudos: 437
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	1. New Home, who dis?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a small idea I had while taking a bath. As usual with my writing, I asked my lovely friend Kat to beta and edit and took her recommendations and together we created a very lengthy fanfic that has now multiple chapters;) 
> 
> We will update the fic weekly and maybe even more often after it is finished (we are currently writing chapter 16) Smut will happen in later Chapters but it will take a long time to get there. 
> 
> That being said we both hope you will enjoy this story! ~Jules

Geralt had been alive for centuries but the last time he had decided to do this, to stay in one place long enough to actually feel the need to find a steady place to live in was maybe a hundred and fifty years ago and back then he hadn’t allowed himself the luxury. He used to prefer being on the road, drifting from town to town, hunting monsters most of humanity had forgotten existed, keeping people safe in exchange for money and food like Witchers were supposed to do. Lately, though he felt tired, tired of the hunt, tired of drifting around, tired of life altogether really. There weren’t many Witchers left now and like with the monsters most of humanity had forgotten they ever existed.

The great stories that were once sung about him had been reduced to fairy tales and legends. Hell, they even came up with a silly game for those computer things everyone was glued to these days, he had given it a try but at the first sight of the bard character in the game he had de-installed it and thrown it out. Of course just because no one remembered monsters and Witchers didn’t mean there was no need for them anymore but with all the new technologies and weapons the hunt had lost its appeal. It had become more and more easy to track down his prey and most of the time people didn’t even want him to slay the creatures but would ask him to help imprison them instead so they could use them for their own entertainment or sport and that was something Geralt could never stand with, not three hundred years ago and certainly not now.

So he had decided to give it up, to settle down and try out retirement. Someone had once asked him if Witchers ever do retire and he, still young at the time, barely ninety had answered that Witchers just slowed down and got killed, so retiring is not something Witchers had to think about. Now all he wanted was to find a place where he could settle down in peace and quiet, so he parked Roach, now a rusty old pick up instead of his trusty horse, because even Witchers had to go with the times, outside the small apartment building in a rundown neighbourhood in Detroit and started moving his boxes from the trunk up to the small flat he had recently rented out.

He could have easily afforded a huge mansion in the more upper-class part of town, money wasn’t an issue for the Witcher, hadn’t been for a long time thanks to a few investment tips from some friendly witches, but that wouldn’t have been his style he preferred anonymity and the option to just disappear on short notice without anyone asking too many questions. Besides this place came with a really nice layout, and a parking spot for Roach but what really made him decide to rent this exact flat was that when he had first looked at it almost a month ago he had heard someone singing in the flat next door and that sound had made his heart skip a beat, it was weird and if someone had asked him later why he wouldn’t have been able to tell them, but something in that singing voice had made him decide then and there that he wanted to move in here and nowhere else. The realtor had assured him that the neighbours would not sing at all hours of the day and that it was genuinely a quiet place but Geralt had already made the decision to rent and didn’t need any further convincing.

After he had brought his few belongings up the three stories to his new home he took a minute to take in the flat and realized that he would have to make a trip to the furniture store one of those days. He wasn’t in a rush though, he was used to only having the essentials, he had his camping gear still in Roache's boot, which he would bring up later to be able to make some food and start worrying about furnishing his apartment tomorrow. ~~~~

He was sitting in the middle of his future living room, enjoying the sun that came in through the double glass doors that lead out to a balcony when there was a small knock on the door. ~~~~

When he ignored it, it grew louder and more persistent but the Witcher could be persistent too and after five minutes of ignoring it the knocking stopped. Pleased with himself the Witcher continued to just sit on the floor and meditate. After a while he had forgotten all about the intrusion but when he left the flat to get some air he found a small basket containing some weirdly shaped muffins and a small card outside his door. Geralt picked up the card and started reading “Welcome to the neighbourhood new Guy! I promise the muffins taste way better than they look! I live right next door and I just wanted to warn you that I enjoy belting out a tune every once in a while, but if I’m ever too loud with my singing or shit just let me know and I’ll tone it down! Have a great day, J.”

“Ah fuck, just what I need” Geralt mumbled to himself after he had read it but then his stomach reminded him with a big rumble that he hadn’t eaten in a day and a half and he eagerly bit into one of the muffins. Dark chocolate and a hint of orange melted in his mouth and he closed his eyes for a second as a memory, buried deep down in the back of his mind, resurfaced.

// _“What did you just put on that bread of yours Jaskier? It looks disgusting?” Geralt watched as the bard in question smeared some thick melted chocolate onto his bread and then putting orange slices on top of it. The oranges had been extremely expensive but Geralt had bought them anyway after seeing Jaskiers eyes looking at them longingly. “Disgusting? DISGUSTING?” Jaskier replied grabbing at his own chest feigning shock. “Geralt you heathen. This! This is the height of luxury, the best thing you will ever feel on your tongue.” Before Geralt could even respond Jaskier had cut off a piece of his bread and shoved it into Geralts face. The Witcher always felt something tug at his insides whenever Jaskier shared some of his special foods with him. Slowly he took the bread out of Jaskiers hand and tasted it. It was good, really good and he nodded once at Jaskier whose face in response turned into a huge smile in. “It…it’s nice. Thank you, Jaskier” Geralt forced himself to say which in turn earned him an even brighter smile and a soft pat on his arm. It made his heart melt like the chocolate on the bread._ //

He devoured all six Muffins in the basket and grunted in disappointment when he realized there were no more left. His first instinct was to check out the neighbourhood, he had signed the renting contract before doing so, something that was highly unusual for him but for some reason he was drawn to this place and didn’t care at the time. He met an elderly woman downstairs who nodded at him in greeting but didn’t engage in conversation with him, which in the Witchers eyes made her highly likeable. The neighbourhood was definitely lower class but a few of the buildings around were in the process of being renovated, which meant that in about a year or so prices would probably go up and those weird hipster people would start to move in. Geralt didn’t like them, they were too loud, too bright, too everything. They reminded him too much of people that he had lost, well most of one specific person. He continued his walk just strolling around for a while, making notes of interesting shops and sights. On his way back he found a grocery store and stocked up on food.

Back at the apartment he prepared himself a simple meal of bacon and eggs in the kitchenette he hadn’t realized came with the apartment, it was one of those built-in ones which you could hide behind a door that made it look like a closet. He discovered it when he opened said closet door to look for some pots and pans. While he was preparing his food, his trained Witcher ears picked up a peculiar sound coming from next door. A soft voice singing a popular pop song that he had heard lots of times before, but while the song was usually sung with a happy and loud voice his neighbour gave it a sad and slow vibe. Geralt stopped in his tracks suddenly, forgotten the buzzing food in the hot pan in front of him, as another old memory took shape in his mind.

_// Jaskier finished his performance with a flourished bow and sauntered back to the corner table Geralt was sitting at. The Witcher wordlessly handed him a mug of stale ale and shuffled over to on the small bench to make room for Jaskier. Geralt stared at him and Jaskier started to feel uneasy before the Witcher finally spoke up. “That song at the end…it...the melody was very bright but the words…” And Jaskier turned his face to look at him, blue eyes slightly shimmering from sadness and heartbreak and said “Ah yes…a personal touch. Just singing about my own experience.” Geralt stared at him and wondered which of the bards' many love interests had refused the bards love, earning them a place in one of his songs. He grunted and shoved his half-eaten plate of food across the table towards Jaskier. “Eat.” He said, and when the bard smiled at him he felt a by now familiar tug on his insides again that he still couldn’t place. //_

The smell of burned food brought Geralt back to the here and now. “Fuck,” he grunted but well he had eaten burnt bacon before, at least he hadn’t put the eggs into the pan yet. He sat down on his kitchen floor, plate balanced on his outstretched legs, head resting against the wall and started to eat. The song continued through the wall and as it did a feeling of anger began to rise up inside him, he couldn’t really say why or what exactly had brought on that feeling but since the singing was the only thing that was different to his usual dinner ritual he figured that must be it, he usually enjoyed his dinner in quiet so the singing riling him up would make sense. Well, there was only one way to find out and he brought his fist up and rapped hard against the wall, hard enough to knock something off it on the other side. The singing stopped instantly. Pleased with the result of his actions Geralt sat back down and continued eating his food in silence, the feeling of anger hasn’t totally subsided yet but the silence definitely helped him calm down again.

Afterwards, he unpacked his sleeping gear in what was to be his future bedroom. The room looked a bit sad, nothing but four white walls and old hardwood floor that was in dire need of polish with his bedroll and the sleeping bag placed in the middle of it. When he was lying down he listened for a while to see if the singing had started again but it hadn’t. Weirdly enough the silence didn’t quite seem so appealing to him anymore. Early the next day he went out for his usual morning run and as he came back he found a basket containing a fresh loaf of bread, some salt, butter and another note at his doorstep.

Curious he bent down and fished the note out of the basket “Hey there Grumpy. Sorry about the singing last night but are you on steroids or something? You managed to knock down my favourite painting and almost punched a hole in that wall. Anyway, I read that it’s an old tradition to welcome someone with bread and salt so there you go. I made it myself, I hope you like it. J. PS: You can leave the two empty baskets in front of my door since I’ll be out all day.” The bread was still warm and Geralt felt a bit like an asshole for ruining the guys (?) girls (?) painting. The handwriting on the note seemed delicate enough to be a woman’s but the voice he heard singing last night sounded more manly. Anyway, it didn’t really matter to Geralt, what really irritated him right now was his neighbour's stupidity. “What an idiot! Why would you tell a stranger that your flat was going to be empty all day?” Geralt grunted to himself and shook his head, stupid humans never learn.

The butter was room temperature and the salt was ground not too fine just the way Geralt liked it and the bread, oh dear the bread. Besides the fact that it was still a bit warm, it was fluffy and moist with a thick crunchy crust. Geralt ate almost half the loaf before he stopped himself. Fuck, he didn’t like being indebted to anyone, especially not unseen neighbours but even Geralt had learned common curtesy over all those years. So when he went out that day he made sure to take Roach to one of the better places in town and returned with an expensive bottle of red wine laced with cranberries and honey. It wasn’t something he enjoyed himself, too sweet for his taste, but something that reminded him of- He shut that thought down as fast as he could and put the wine with the two baskets in front of his neighbour's door, not bothering to add a note.


	2. Ikea is Swedish for fuck you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt would rather face an army of devils before going to Ikea again and meets his neighbour!  
> Who could it be!? DUNDUNDUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what!? I am busy tomorrow so you can have Chapter 2 a day early as a little treat!  
> Enjoy!

He went out again that day, finally giving in to the horror that was a trip to Ikea. He tried to get through the nightmare that was shopping as fast as he could, tuning out all the loud and rushing people around him. God’s he hated Ikea, he had once been trapped in a mages maze and even that had been easier to navigate then Ikea had been so far. He remembered being out of the magical labyrinth within 2 hours but he had already been four hours at Ikea now and still hadn’t found his way out.

When he finally did and got all his shopping back to Roach he realized that he had bought more than he realized but still hadn’t gotten everything he needed, yet another annoying thing about Ikea, there was so much stuff that one lost sight of the really necessary things and bought other stupid stuff and nonsense no one needed, like a tiny ironing board you could hang up and store in your closet but which was so tiny that you couldn’t even iron one of your sleeves on it. Besides, he never ironed anything in the first place. “FUCK, Ikea” Also why in god’s name did he buy a scented candle?

Roach was a big truck, big enough to fit on everything he bought today, but sadly not big enough to fit on the rest of the things he still needed to buy so to his ultimate horror and frustration he would have to come back here tomorrow to get the rest. Fuck, he really should have rented one of those big furniture trucks, but he could never bring himself to drive another car than Roach.

Being sentimental was not something Geralt would admit to being but when it came to his mounts or now vehicles he was. It hadn’t been easy for him to swap his trusty mare (one in a long line of Roaches) for a junk of metal but it was the sensible thing to do at the time, horses were replaced by cars, which was just the way the world now worked. So when it was time for the last Roach to leave his side, instead of a new horse he had gotten this truck instead. She wasn’t a beauty and it certainly had seen better days, some of her formerly brown metal now shimmering rusty red, but she had character and as long as she was operational Geralt wouldn’t abandon her.

When he finally made his way back to his flat there were no new baskets to be found in front of his door and his mood immediately soured, building furniture didn’t help his frame of mind either. The couch and the small table were assembled quite quickly but Geralt struggled with the huge bedframe. It wasn’t his fault that he was built like a tree and would prefer to actually sleep in a bed without his feetsticking out over the other end. It was almost midnight when he gave up and just put the huge double mattress on the floor for the night. The bathroom of the apartment was surprisingly spacious and had a big bathtub which reminded Geralt of old times. Finally, at almost 2 pm he managed to go to bed, ready to sleep, that’s when the bloody singing started again.

_Her bare feet touch the ground as she runs_

_Once, Twice, Three Times_

_White Snowdrops raise from the ground_

_The snow melts around her feet_

_She laughs and runs her long white hair flying_

_Purple Woodland crocus in her braids_

_She stops and lets me catch up to her – Almost_

_Once, Twice, Three Times_

_Finally, I reach her, feel her skin under my hands_

_Her eyes golden and bright as the morning sun_

_Her teeth sharp like bones_

_She kisses me and I feel blood on my lips_

_Once, Twice, Three Times_

_The smell of moss on her neck as I hold her tight_

_Titania's Daughter she’s called_

_And even though I caught her, she will never be mine_

Geralt tired, exhausted and still furious about having to visit Ikea again and now unable to sleep because of that damned singing, pushed the blankets off his naked body, grabbed his keys and stormed out of the apartment, ready to rain down hellfire and fury. He pounded on his neighbour’s door so hard that the wood bent. He heard footsteps rushing and then someone pulling the door open hastily. “Now listen, you little shit! I-“whatever Geralt was about to say died on his lips as he took in his neighbour. His tall but slender figure. The chestnut hair that fell playfully into his cornflower blue eyes. The ugly pyjama he was wearing, covered in guitars and- “Fuck no!” the other man said seemingly as baffled as Geralt before he slammed the door shut, right into Geralts face.

Geralt stood in front of the closed door, naked as the day he was born and stared into nothingness. Fuck. Did Destiny hate him so much still that it would send the ghost of his bard his way? No that didn’t make any sense. The gifts had been very real and so had the singing, damn it, he should have recognized the soft voice even if he hadn’t heard it in almost three centuries. If the bard was indeed alive and behind this door then Geralt had some questions for him.

“Open the fucking door Jaskier!” he shouted, it still came naturally to him, like it was yesterday that he had yelled at the bard last. Inside the door, more shuffling could be heard and when the door was opened again he was met with an intense and angry stare. Geralt stared back and shoved himself through the door, into the small apartment, which turned out to be surprisingly clean. They were both silently glaring at each other at first until almost at the same time they shouted. “Why are you naked!?” “Why are you alive!?” Silence fell over them again and Jaskier let himself sink onto his old but comfy sofa. “Why am I alive he asks? Are you daft? Maybe all those monsters hitting your heads finally loosen some marbles!?” Jaskier threw his hands up in anger, trying really hard not to stare at Geralts naked form.

Sure he was angry at the man, had been for centuries ever since their last “goodbye” but he still had eyes and urges and he knew what he liked. Besides his heart also screamed at him at the sight of his long lost companion. Meanwhile, Geralt kept staring at Jaskier, waiting for an answer, part of him impressed that the bard had the guts to shout at him like that.

“I am alive because of what happened in Timera!”… “Oh.”… “Oh? OH!? That’s all you- You know what!? I’m not doing this with you! Get your naked ass out of my apartment!” Jaskier demanded while he got up and shoved a surprised Geralt out of his apartment. The bard immediately went to his small bathroom to splash his face with cold water, trying to calm himself before he called a number he had saved under *Best Bitch Forever*. After the second ring, someone picked up. “Geralt is back….” Jaskier whispered into his phone before he started sobbing.

Geralt went back to his apartment, sat on his couch and stared at the naked wall, his heart beating uncharacteristically fast in his chest, his breathing coming out in fast hitches.

_// Blood, there was so much blood. On Jaskiers hands, in his hair on his face. Geralt pressed down on the ugly gashes on Jaskiers chest but the blood kept spilling out of his broken body. The bard had taken a blow that was meant for him and was now paying the price. “Geralt….” Jaskier voice sounded broken and Geralt pulled the bard close to his chest, petting his hair whispering that everything would be all right. “Liar…” Jaskier coughed and brought one bloody hand up to caress Geralts cheek, leaving red fingerprints. “Don’t…Jaskier…don’t leave me…please.” Jaskier smiled and slowly closed his eyes, drifting away and Geralt screamed at the world and magic and begged destiny to not take his bard away from him. //_

It seemed now that destiny had listened and this was its answer and “Fuck” was all Geralt could say to that.

Jaskier got off the phone, let himself fall back onto the couch and started staring at the expensive bottle of wine his neighbour, well Geralt, had gotten him. When after a few minutes the purple light, that signalled the opening of a portal, filled his room he got up, made his way across the room into the kitchen, opened the bottle of wine, grabbed two glasses from the nearby shelf and put them on the table before letting himself sink back on and into the couch and started staring at the purple light expectantly. He watched as the light got brighter and a circle formed inside it, it didn’t take long and he was able to see his friend slowly coming through. 

When she finally stepped out of the portal in all her glory she instantly made her way over to the couch, cuddled up beside him and drew him into a warm hug. If you had asked Jaskier what he thought about Yennefer of Vengerberg 300 years ago, he would have told you that she was a stuck up bitch who thought she was the centre of the world and that he would rather have his cock ripped off and sewn back on day after day then be anywhere near here. But that was 300 years ago, now everything was different and he couldn’t imagine his life without Yennefer in it.

“Triss sends her regards, she has court early tomorrow so she had to stay in bed,” Yen told him in her soft voice. Jaskier nodded in understanding and buried his face in her hair. It was odd how Geralt and Yen had switched places in his heart. For most of his former “mortal” live, he had envied the sorceress, jealous of her holding Geralts affection, being annoyed by her presence. The Witcher had held his heart back then, before… well before this shit happened and if he was honest with himself he still held it now. Jaskier had no idea what exactly had happened in Timera. He remembered Geralt fighting the horde of Ghouls and him being caught in the middle taking a fatal blow that would have otherwise hit his Witcher. He remembered that he had flung himself in front of Geralt and then slowly dying in his arms. Then there had been nothing but the feeling of warmth and a voice that told him something about destiny but he couldn’t remember what it had said. Afterwards, he had woken up with a shattering scream, scared and confused to where he was and it had taken him some time to come back to himself.

His first instinct after waking up in that mess was to look for Geralt and it didn’t take him long to find him. But what he saw put a dagger through his heart, here was the Witcher living the life, looking not even the slightest bit concerned or guilty for leaving him behind in that pile of rotting flesh. He wanted to go over to him then, yell at him, call him names, hit him over the head with his lute but he couldn’t bring himself to harm the one he loved even though the Witcher didn’t seem to care about him one bit.

Instead, he turned around at the door and left, trying to find his own way in life. Many years later when everyone around him started to look their age but he still looked like he was in his late twenties he realized that something wasn’t right and he did something he thought he would never do and turned to the only other person he knew that had started their life as a mortal only to be twisted into something else, Yennefer of Vengerberg. It turned out Yen wasn’t as bad as he thought she was and they actually had a lot of things in common like their love for sweet foods and elaborate clothes for example and, well, Geralt. When Jaskier decided to leave the continent now known as Europe behind and cross the big pond to move to America, Yen had followed. They were living in New York when they met another face from the past.

Triss Merigold was a sorceress like Yen and they actually went through “witch training”, as Jaskier liked to call it, together. The three grew to be fast friends and soon it was them against the world. It came to no surprise to Jaskier when after a couple of years together Yen confessed her deep love for Triss to him. Of course, Jaskier did what all best friends in that situation would do, support their relationship and help out with great advice where it was needed. That was about 70 years ago and although Triss and Yen decided to move in together without Jaskier they had always stayed close by. Triss now worked as a lawyer, specializing in helping women in any way, be it socially, politically or coming out of an abusive relationship while Yennefer, in a sense of dark humour, had open an esoteric and “magic” shop.

Between sobbing and getting drunk on Geralts expensive wine Jaskier told Yen about his new neighbour. “And then he just said “ _Oh_! Like the idiot he clearly is!” he complained wiping the tears from his face with an angry hand motion “And he was naked the whole time?” Yen knew that Jaskier was still in love with Geralt, would always be in love with Geralt and she also knew where to push to make it hurt. “Did you look?” she urged. “What? No! Of course not! I’m not interested in him anymore! I haven’t seen the Idiot in centuries! Not since he left me!”

Yen just stared at him with her intense purple eyes, soft now when she looked at the bard, her best friend, but piercing nonetheless. “Fine...I might have snuck a little peak.” Yen snorted beside him and gently patted his hand. They were silent for a while, just comfortable with each other’s company. “Do you want to move somewhere else?” the sorceress asked after a while. “No. I …I like it here. I just…. I don’t know. I mean I’ve always known I would see him again. Just…” he stared at the wall with the small crack and the painting leaning under it against the wall, having recently fallen down. It’s not a very good picture, painted by a girl whose fingers were better trained to swing swords. It showed two male figures side by side, standing on a cliff, staring into the ocean and the sunset, a small horse and child beside them. Jaskier took a deep breath. “I just…” he wasn’t sure how to end that sentence.

Yen curled her slim arms around him and drags him down so his head rested in her lap. Her fingers curled softly threw his hair. “Whatever you need,” she whispered and Jaskier nodded, his eyes pressed close to stop more tears from coming.


	3. Surprise Witcher, you thought you’ve seen the last of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are hard

Geralt blinked, the morning sun burning in his eyes. He must have been sitting here, on his couch, still naked as the day he was born, for hours, pondering over in his head the same question again and again. How was that possible? How was Jaskier alive? He kept thinking back to that night in Timera, it just didn’t make sense. They had fought a horde of Ghouls and Jaskier had saved his life that day giving his own in the process, Geralt remembered it like it was yesterday, sometimes still having nightmares about it the guilt forever eating away at his heart.

_// He was on his knees begging the gods or whoever might listen to help him, undo this terrible wrong and bring his **friend** back to life all while holding the small lifeless body of his friend in his huge arms. But as always no one and nothing would listen, the bard would never wake again, he would never again sing one of his annoying songs, never again ask Geralt stupid questions, never again… say his name… suddenly he was overtaken by grief and with a thumb the lifeless body of his friend fell out of his arms, lying now crumpled on the ground. _

_This was too much for him, he had to get out of there, he ran as fast as he never had before, leaving the lifeless body of his bard where it had fallen on the ground, and he never looked back. It wasn’t until dawn the next day that he stopped running, and drowned his guilt in alcohol at the nearest Inn he could find. Oh the GUILT, guilt for taking Jaskier with him, guilt for not having been able to protect him, to save him and guilt for just leaving his body there to rot. But it was too late now, what’s done was done, animals and other beasts would already have taken what was left, feasting on the remaining corpses… Jaskiers corpse… The sheer thought of his former friend made him vomit. He never was able to go near Timera again after what happened that awful night. //_

Shaking his head violently, trying to clear his mind from the awful memory, he got up from the couch and tried to distract himself further by trying to build that damned bedframe again. After trying to no avail for nearly two hours he gave up, kicking the still unassembled parts hard with his foot in frustration. It was no use, he would never be able to assemble this stupid bedframe by himself but who could he ask for help? Certainly not his new neighbour! He decided to leave it and instead went out to drive around in Roach for a while, maybe a change of scenery would help to get his head straight again.

Sitting in his trusty Truck hands gripping the steering wheel he immediately felt himself relax and after driving around for a while he realized he was getting hungry and it was no wonder since the last time he had eaten was last night and now it was almost dawn the next day. He decided to drive by this take out place he had discovered on his last drive through town, a small food truck next to Palmer Park.

The park was nice and with his bag of freshly fried dumplings, he made his way down to the river that was running through the park. If he remembered right from his last visit here, there must be a small bench somewhere right at a river bed that was hidden behind a fast overgrowth of thorny wild blackberry bushes, he would most likely find some peace there as people usually avoided going down there, not wanting to end up being covered in bloody scratches from hiking through the thorny brush. As he arrived at the spot though he found someone already sitting on the bench. “FUCK” was all he managed to say as the small figure staring at the water slowly running downstream turned its head, now staring at him in annoyance “You got to be kidding me!?” the figure said disbelievingly, blue angry eyes still staring at him.

Geralt just stood there not knowing what to do or say and then “Are you following me!?” it just came out of his mouth, he didn’t know why he said it, the question certainly didn’t make sense. He didn’t have to think about the stupidity of his reaction for long as the figure, now seems even more furious than before, if that was even possible, started yelling at him, “Am I following you?? What kind of a stupid question is that? I obviously was here first you… you…. Asshole!” Jaskier was standing now. “But you know what, it’s fine, I was leaving anyway. Please sit down and enjoy your dinner” he said sarcastically as he was trying to push past the Witcher and then in an almost inaudible hiss, through gritted teeth continued to mumble something that sounded like “I certainly hope you choke on it”. The Witcher opened his mouth to say something when a familiar smell made his blood run cold. That smell it was the same smell he couldn’t get out of his nose for months after leaving Timera, the smell of Jaskiers blood. The memories from this morning started returning and his eyes went wild with panic as he was taking in the bard, looking him over for wounds and injuries.

“Geralt? Hello… Are you ok? What is it? Have you seen a ghost?” Jaskier asked his tone now less angry, tinged with a pinch of worry. “You… you… you’re bleeding, you’re hurt” was all Geralt could manage to reply, pointing at a long gash on Jaskiers arm. Jaskier looked at the spot on his body where Geralt was pointing, he must have caught his arm on one of the Thornes without realizing it. But it was nothing to worry about, the cut wasn’t even that deep. “It’s a cut Geralt, it isn’t even bleeding anymore, and since when do you even care?” 

Suddenly Geralt sprang into action, he grabbed Jaskiers arm, covered the wound with cloth tissue, lifted him up, put him over his shoulder and carried him back to Roach. “Geralt, fuck, Geralt what are you doing, put me down this instant!!” Jaskier complained loudly. What the hell was wrong with the Witcher, Jaskier had never seen him so frantic, but he had to admit it did feel good, seeing Geralt acting like this on behalf of him being hurt. Jaskier knew it was a stupid thing to think, his former friend was obviously in a bad place and he should be there for him, should ask him what was going on, how he could help. Then he found himself thinking back on the night in Timera. The night he had awoken in the midst of dead flesh and blood, covered in cuts, alone and all his anger returned with a fury.

When they reached Roach Geralt stuffed Jaskier in the passenger seat and fastened the seatbelt around the bards’ waist. Jaskier had tried to fight him, tried to break free from the Witchers grip but had given up after he realized he had no chance against Geralts strength. So now they were both sitting next to each other in the car, Geralt driving and Jaskier stubbornly looking out the passenger window in total silence.

“Where are we going Geralt?” Jaskier asked after a while still looking out the window as he did, avoiding any eye contact with Geralt. A grunt that sounded like “Home” was all he got in reply.

” Can I open a window?” Jaskier asked after some more time had passed and Geralt only grunted again. The Witcher regretted it the instant the fresh spring wind blew Jaskiers smell right into his nose, not the smell of blood this time but the smell of buttercups, ink and sunflowers and the memory of many cold nights under the stars resurfaced.

_// Jaskiers clapping teeth sounded almost like Roaches Horseshoes on a stone path. He was shaking so hard Geralt was afraid he would roll off the bedroll directly into the fire. Not that he cared but if the bard died here in the middle of nowhere he would have to carry his corpse into the next town and that’s not something he wanted to do, which was the only reason, he lied to himself, why he pulled the bard flush against his warm chest and draped both their blankets around him. Jaskier let out a surprised gasp but didn’t say anything else, a small blessing. He settled against Geralts chest, wiggling himself between the Witchers open legs and put his head on Geralts arm. He stopped shaking shortly after and Geralt felt himself being lulled into sleep by the smell of buttercups, ink and sunflowers.//_

Geralt took another deep breath, pretending to be focused on the traffic. Even after three hundred years Jaskier still smelled the same, and a knot started to build in Geralts stomach. He told himself that he was hungry since he still hadn’t eaten, the cold dumplings left in the park somewhere, but he knew it was a lie. When they finally reached the apartment building Jaskier jumped out of the car, looking hard at Geralt before turning around and running up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. Geralt stayed in the car for a while even after Jaskier disappeared through the door of his apartment before getting out and going up to his own.


	4. Sometimes a family is an old grumpy man and his adopted niece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are candles

Back on his new couch Geralt stared at the wall for a good hour before he finally brought himself to pick up his phone and call the only number saved in it. Thankfully, his friend, who was currently studying at the NYU Institute of Fine Arts in New York, lived in the same time zone as him so he wasn’t going to wake her up, not that he had really thought about that before dialling her number, he would’ve called anyway no matter what time zone she was in right now. Fiona Ryan was the last living descendant of Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, she was also the spitting image of the girl he had once raised with Jaskier and Yennefer and she was at least the same amount of trouble if not more.

She was almost 24 now and most of the time Geralt didn’t understand a single thing she was saying. When they occasionally happened to be in the same city she would drag him to art shows and weird design instalments that he didn’t understand and she’d be utterly unimpressed by his angry grunting.

She had moved to New York a year ago and Geralt missed her deeply. Her family was still versed in the old ways, they knew that the fairy tales of old weren’t fairy tales at all and that Witchers still had a big part to play when it came to keeping people safe. Over the centuries the Riannon women had learned to use the primal magical abilities, they had inherited through their far distant elven descent, safely, control the forces inside them and channel them through different outlets. Fiona was no different, channelling the wild primal magic into her drawings. 

She picked up on the second ring, her happy voice putting an immediate smile on Geralts face. “What’s up old man?” she chirped. Geralt was well aware that she preferred texting to actually talking over the phone, they messaged each other every other day, so it meant even more to him that she always picked up when he called. Usually, she would send him random pictures of her life and sometimes Geralt would even send one back – mostly of Roach. “Hey Fi. How’s school?” he tried hard to sound like he was really interested in what was going on with her and not to sound like a worried parent who fussed over or was checking up on the child that had flown the nest. 

When Fiona had been four years old her mother had died of cancer and as her biological father didn’t really know how to deal with a four-year-old girl, she ended up living at her aunt’s house. Her aunt didn’t have any other children and adored little Fiona, so this turned out to be the best outcome possible. When Catharina had asked Geralt to become Fiona’s Godfather it scared the shit out of him and he went off to hide at the next Pub for three days afterwards. Sure he wanted to be in Fiona’s life but more as the guardian angel figure only to be seen when needed.

Ciri was the last person he really had a close relationship with after Jaskier and Vesemir were gone and after losing Ciri, to old age, he swore to himself never to get too close to anyone ever again, he just couldn’t bear to loose anymore people he loved.   
Sure he always stayed close to the Riannon women and their descendants, he promised Ciri he would, but he never let himself have a deep friendship or any other kind of deeper relationship with any of them. But in the end he gave in, Fiona had too much of Ciri in her for him to refuse, and now they had a tight bond somewhere between friendship and family.

“School is fine Uncle Geralt. I got a B+ on my essay on the evolution of women in art!” Her voice was warm and cheerful and Geralt relaxed into his sofa, listening to her soft voice so full of joy. When she had first called him Uncle he had stopped visiting for almost six months because he couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle someone depending on him, seeing him as family, now the nickname only sparked joy in him. “That’s great Fi! I told you people would understand your point of view.” She hummed in response and he heard the sound of pouring water.

Unlike most people her age she actually preferred tea over coffee, a love she and Geralt shared. “So what’s bugging you Geralt?” She asked between two sips. “Why do you think-“Geralt had no idea why she would think something was up. “Oh please, you only call when something is up, otherwise you would have texted. So what’s up?” Fi asked again. He heard her shuffling around, probably finding a comfortable place to sit in her small student apartment. He had offered to buy her a bigger place but she wouldn’t have any of it. “I… uhm… I met Jaskier yesterday,” he said without much of an explanation. She knew most of his life’s story by now. 

  
“Holy shit! Fuck!” her outburst pretty much summed up how he felt himself. “What are you gonna do about it Geralt?” “I…I don’t know, I don’t even know how this is possible,” he replied. “Really Uncle Ger? I mean isn’t it obvious?” when she didn’t get a reply she continued “MAGIC old man! …seems to me that if you want to find out what’s going on you need to find yourself a great mage or a sorcerer! Like you know Doctor Strange! Do you by any chance know someone like that?”

Sadly Geralt, thanks to Fi, was well enough versed in modern pop culture to know what she was talking about. “I know someone…but I haven’t spoken to them in…forever. We didn’t really part on good terms.” And wasn’t that the story of his life, him getting attached to people only to push them away, well to be fair in this case the other party had done the pushing and he had left but still at the end, the outcome was the same. He still missed the sorceress, a part of him would always cherish her but the deep longing he had once felt was long gone replaced with feelings of respect and friendship. “Yeah what did you do to them?” Fi asked snapping him out of his memories

“Why do you think it was I who did something Fi?” Geralt asked sounding a little hurt. “Pff, I know you, Uncle Ger. You’re not exactly a smooth talker.” He snorted but didn’t dare to disagree. Before he could respond though he was interrupted by Fiona’s swearing “Shit I’m late for class! Text me later?” she said hurriedly “All she got in response from her Uncle was deep “Hhhmm.” But Fi knew her Uncle well enough to be able to decipher his grunt variations and this one meant something along the lines of “Will do”. She chirped a quick “Okay! Love you! Byeeeeee” into the phone and hung up before he could respond. After the phone call had ended Geralt just sat on his couch for a few more minutes before he ran a hand through his hair, sighed deeply in frustration and thought to himself “Well FUCK!”, then he got up and started his search for Yennefer of Vengerberg.

Over the time span of a week, he had run into Jaskier four more times, once at the grocery store, twice on the staircase and again last night at 4 am in the shared laundry room of the building, dressed in tiny jeans shorts and a tight t-shirt and looking like… what the hell was wrong with him, where did these feelings come from? He didn’t have time for this. Every time he saw Jaskier something inside him came loose, he felt a longing to get closer, to reach out and touch him… “FUCK!!” That’s it he had to find Yen and fast but how was he supposed to that when he spent most of his time being cooped up inside his flat trying to avoid running into Jaskier again. This was all just so fucked up.

One evening about two weeks after his phone call with Fiona there was an energetic knock on his door, he already knew who it was before he opened the door, there was only one person in the world he knew who knocked like that and as he opened the door there she was, emerald eyes winking at him, fancy-looking sunglasses pushing up her mousy blonde hair and a huge grin on her face. “Hello Fiona, I …” he started but never got to finish the sentence, being hit with an array of different emotions as she flung her hands around his neck and hugged him fiercely. 

“Dear God, it smells like despair in here!” she proclaimed flinging her duffel bag into a corner and opening the living room windows. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” Geralt asked after regaining his ability to speak. “It is spring break, which means I got exactly a week to help you figure out what’s going on here.” Geralt swallowed hard. He knew that Fiona was a popular girl and had many friends, yet she chose to spend her time off with his grumpy old ass and his problems. “So…how far are we with finding your mage?” she asked matter-of-factly while opening his fridge to see if there was anything edible in there, but all she could find was a half-dried out lemon.

Always one to make the best out of a bad situation she grabbed the lemon, opened all the cabinets in the kitchen until she found the bags of tea she was looking for and put on the kettle. “No clue yet of where she is…” Geralt crossed his arms and looked at his goddaughter with hidden awe and his chest swelled up with pride. Fi had been here all of five minutes and already she was taking charge, fitting right back into his life like she’d never been anywhere or done anything else, she was a real survivor. “Well…what’s her name?” Fiona asked while finishing preparing the tea and handing Geralt a steaming cup. “Yennefer…Yennefer of Vengerberg.” Geralt replied.

“Mhm. Let’s see.” The young woman said and started typing something into her phone, her fingers flying over the display. “Well…does she have purple eyes and a smile that says -I can kill you with one look-?” she said after two minutes of intense typing, pushing her phone into his face to show him a retouched picture of Yennefer. “What?! Yes how do you-“He replied a slightly irritated look on his face. “I just googled her,” Fi said taking a sip of her tea. This was unbelievable, Geralt was lost for words, he wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by ‘googled her’ but he didn’t care, all he knew was that his niece had managed to do in two minutes what he wasn’t able to do in over two weeks, she had found Yennefer and she didn’t even have to leave the apartment to do so. Maybe all that new technology nonsense was good for something after all, or it was magic. The website Fi found told them that apparently Yen owned an esoteric shop only two city districts over. The homepage also listed the opening hours of the store:

  
Mon-Fri: 9:00 AM - 7:00 PM  
Sat: 10:00 AM - 3:00 PM  
Sun: closed

It was already past 8 pm so they decided to go there tomorrow after the dreaded second trip to Ikea that Geralt had pushed back all week. They spent the rest of the night talking, they talked about Fi’s studies, her friends, how her aunt back in San Francisco was, then they would move on to the topic of guys, which led them straight to the elephant in the room ‘Jaskier’. At first, Geralt would try to dodge her questions but Fi wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily and by the end of the night, he had told her everything, how he and Jaskier went running into the horde of Ghouls in Timera, how he lost his nerve and just left Jaskier there, how guilty he felt, all of it and how he tried to drown his sorrows with cheap drinks at dirty Taverns. 

He didn’t know what it was that made him tell her but something about Fi made it almost bearable to talk about that night, his failure and his guilt. There were only a handful of people who knew what happened that night and all but one… well, two now… of them were gone now. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Ciri, his daughter given to him by destiny all those centuries ago. He looked at her afterwards, looking for a sign of disgust or judgement in her eyes, but there was none of that. Instead she looked at him with eyes full of sadness and understanding.

Then she got up and hugged him as he had never been hugged before in his life and he felt a weight lift off his chest. “There is more” he almost whispered in her ear, her head still burrowed in his neck. “Every time I see Jaskier now, I feel this strange tug, like something pulling me towards him, I just…”

Fi carefully shifted position but not yet releasing him from the hug, lifted her head up to look at him “Don’t worry Uncle Ger, we will get to the bottom of this, you and me” and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she got up and headed towards the bedroom. “Well what are you waiting for old man, tomorrow is a big day, time to get some sleep. Oh and by the way, I call dibs on the mattress” she said before disappearing behind the bedroom door. Geralt just stayed there on the couch “Hhhhhmmmmm” grunting to himself a smile playing on his lips.

Even though they had stayed up most of last night talking, they got up early today, both not being able to sleep for different reasons. “Uuhhm Fi, can I ask you something?” Geralt wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but he just needed to know what Jaskiers new life was like, what he has been doing all those years “…That goggle thing you did, to find Yennefer, can you … uuhhm … do it for Jaskier as well?” he didn’t feel a 100% comfortable asking her for help with this, sure she had offered to help him find out what all this business with Jaskier being alive was all about but this was different, this was something he, Geralt, needed to know and it wasn’t really relevant to their mission.

The truth though was that he was useless when it came to phones or technology in general, the only reason he had a mobile phone in the first place was because Fi had gifted him one for Christmas three years ago so they could stay in touch while he was on the road. “Of course I can,” she said with a big smile on her face that made Geralt instantly regret asking her. 

“Found him” she chirped not long after “Damn Uncle Ger, you didn’t tell me Jaskier was a hottie.” If Geralt hadn’t regretted his decision to ask her for help before he most certainly did now “WHAT… NO … Fi that’s FUCK … give me that…” he pleaded with her while trying to take the phone from her. “Ok, ok, stop it Uncle Ger… here take it… geez, I was only kidding” she laughed handing him the phone. He took the phone and when he looked at the screen there he was, a half-naked, very wet Jaskier, leaning against a window frame, one arm up running through his dripping hair, drops of water running down his hairy chest, towards his navel before vanishing into a towel that was tied low around his hips, staring out the window. Looking at the picture Geralts mind began to wander ‘Fi was right Jaskier was indeed…’ A rather loud cough coming from Fiona brought him back to reality.

Realizing what just happened he felt a feeling of irritation rise inside him. “What the hell is this Fi some kind of porn app or something?” he snapped at her “It certainly doesn’t’ surprise me, Jaskier always has been a bit of a …” “Whoa chill Uncle Ger, this is just his Instagram account. Its where people post stuff they do or like. There look what’s written underneath it. Apparently he was doing a photo shoot for a book filled with poetry about love and heartache and lust. Fiona explained irritated, not knowing where this sudden anger in her Uncle was coming from. 

“Sorry Fiona, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I am just tired and totally confused about this whole technology thing” he said making sure to make his voice sound as calm as possible. “So this Impstagrahm?” “Instagram” she corrected him quietly. “Yes Instagram, do you have one too?” he asked. “Yes here look” and she showed him her account, which was full of pictures of Art-Installations, Paintings, Street art, and food. “So, and now we make one for you,” she said giddily. “What? Why? I mean what would I even put on there?”. “Don’t know, and it doesn’t really matter. Come on old man, hand over your phone” Fiona demanded, holding out her hand. Geralt knew when a battle was lost and surrendered handing her his phone. 

After Fi had installed the app on his phone, created an account and followed some artists and stuff in order to make the profile look more genuine, she handed it back to him. “There you go, all done,” she said and then started to explain to him the basic features of the app and how to use them. “Now you can check up on your friend whenever you feel like it and you can do so without having to ask your nosey niece with boundary issues to help you” she whispered softly in his ear before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. “Hhhmm” was all she got in reply.

As soon as Fiona vanished into the bathroom, Geralt opened the app on his phone and started scrolling through Jaskier pictures. Looking at them, seeing his old friend enjoy his life gave him hope. Maybe it wasn’t too late, maybe there was a chance Jaskier would forgive him and maybe… A sudden shriek coming from the bathroom pulled him out of his thoughts and he heard an annoyed voice yelling from the bathroom “Uncle Ger?! I think you have to add a water boiler to the Ikea list”. 

‘Ikea’, even the thought of it made Geralt cringe but it couldn’t be helped, he still needed to get some essentials for the apartment, after not getting everything he needed on his last trip there. So as soon as Fiona was out of the shower and ready to go, they got into Roach and drove over to the first circle of hell otherwise known as Ikea. To Geralts surprise shopping with Fiona turned out to be much more enjoyable as shopping by himself had been. Watching her head from one showroom, as the different cubicles were called apparently, to another, looking at different furniture options and picking out fluffy cushions to go with them was like watching a child in a playground.

Ever so often she would call him over to get his opinion on something, his answer never consisting of anything other than a variation of his signature grunt. “Really Uncle Ger, you’re useless at this” she sighed after she had asked him about his opinion on what felt like Armchair number 268. “What, I told you its fine, same as all the others you showed me,” he replied apologetically, a tiny smile starting to form at his lips. “Really Fi, just pick one, I trust you completely with the deci-”. Geralt stopped midsentence, grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the nearest shelving unit. “Fuck… what is he doing here?” he muttered to himself. “What is who doing here, and why are we hiding behind this shelf?” Fiona said in a slightly irritated tone. When Geralt didn’t respond she pushed him aside to be able to peek around the corner and suddenly everything made sense.

On the other side of the room, sniffing at the candles, she recognized the man from the pictures she had scrolled through this morning. “You wait here Uncle Ger, I’ll be right back,” she said and before Geralt could do anything to stop her, she made her way over to where Jaskier was standing. “Ahem, sorry to bother you but maybe you could help me? I’m looking for a housewarming present for my Uncle and I thought maybe one of these candles would be a good idea. I just can’t decide which one.” Fiona asked him, batting her eyelashes at him and putting on her best innocent girl act. Jaskier turned to look at the girl talking to him and almost dropped the candle he was holding, a sudden memory shape in his mind.

  
_// “This is stupid, take that blindfold off me Ciri, you know I hate surprises.” Geralt complained. “Oh really, so you hate surprises, does that mean you hate me too? I mean I certainly was a surprise” Ciri said in a hurt voice, letting go off the Witchers arm and heading off into the woods. “Well done Geralt, really well done, you can be a real ass sometimes. All the girl wanted to do was to make this day special for you, for her, for all of us.” Jaskier said accusingly. Geralt taking of the blindfold didn’t know what to say to that, hell he didn’t even know what he had said to make the girl react that way. “You don’t even know, what day it is do you Geralt?” Jaskier asked._

_Geralt just looked at him oblivious. “Unbelievable… Well, you know what Geralt, you stay here and think about what just happened and why maybe it will come to you. In the meantime, I’ll go after the girl and make sure she’s ok”. Jaskier sighed before heading into the woods to find Ciri. It didn’t take him long to find her, she sat in front of a big tree, head down, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly. “Hey, hey there, don’t cry, he doesn’t hate you. He just… has trouble expressing his feelings sometimes, well most of the time.” he said softly, sitting down next to her on the ground putting his arms around her and hugging her gently. “I don’t know Uncle Jaskier, he can be so… so mean sometimes.” she sniffed, leaning closer into him. “I know little princess, I know. But I promise you he loves you very much and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to you.”_

_He released her from the hug and shifted her body so she would sit on his legs and face him. Then he put a finger underneath her chin and pushed slightly up to make her look at him. “Now listen, little bird, let’s make a deal if you ever feel the need to get away from this for a while, get a break from that grumpy old oaf, you tell me and I’ll find us a place to stay, just the two of us for as long as you need.” Little arms reached around his shoulder afterwards hugging him tight and a soft voice whispered in his hear “I love you Uncle Jaskier” //_

  
“Oi, hey are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost you’re miles away” the girl was still talking to him, her voice pulling him out of his memory. “What? Yes, it’s just your eyes, they’re as fast as the ocean and I got lost at sea for a moment” he replied quickly, trying to save the situation. “Wow! I haven’t heard that one before. Has that line ever actually worked for you?” Fi said unimpressed. “Oh, that stings,” Jaskier replied clutching at his heart in mock offence. “No honestly though, I was feeling a little off earlier and then you came along…” before Jaskier could finish the sentence Fi put her hand up “please, stop…” she said “…because if the next words out of your mouth are ‘and turned me on’, I’m afraid I will have to leave and find someone else to help me pick out a candle…” then she winked at him and added, “…and that would be a real shame”. “Alright, alright I admit defeat” Jaskier said laughing, putting his hands up.

“Let’s start over shall we?” he said, put out his hand towards her and when she shook it continued “Hello, Julian Alfred Pankratz or Jaskier to my friends. How can I be of service?” “Well right as I said I need help picking out a candle, I’m just not sure what scent I should get,” Fiona said. “You’re lucky you found me then. I mean I don’t want to brag but I’m THE expert when it comes to scented candles,” he said puffing up his chest in mock pride. 

  
What followed then were about 10 minutes of playful flirting and smelling candles, before they finally decided on which candle to take. “I think that’s the one, soothing but not overpowering in smell. This way even if your Uncle is not a friend of scented candles and he only lights that one as a favour to you, he won’t have to suffer too much.” Jaskier said winking at Fi again while he handed her a chamomile scented candle. “Thank you Jaskier, you really were a big help,” Fiona said, blushing slightly. “No big deal, I really enjoyed the time with you. If you ever need help with picking out scented candles again let me know, here’s my card.”

He handed her a little business card on it where his name and address and next to it a little emblem showing a circle adorned with a little bird and a wolf head, it reminded her a lot of the medallion Geralt wore around his neck. When she looked up from the card Jaskier was already walking towards the exit. She was just about to turn around herself, making her way back to Geralt who was still waiting behind the shelf, when she heard Jaskier yelling after her. “Hey, candle girl!!! I just realized I never got your name.” he bellowed across the room.

“Fiona, Fiona Ryan” she yelled back a big smile on her face. “All right. I hope you’ll make use of that phone number sometime soon Fiona Ryan,” he said before vanishing through the door.   
Geralt who had been watching all this from behind the shelf felt a feeling of anger and jealousy rise up inside of him. He came back out behind the shelf as soon as he saw Jaskier leave the store and walked over to Fiona who was still looking at the door the bard had just left through when she heard a gruff voice behind her ask “Well, what the hell was that all about?”

Startled by the sudden harshness in her Uncles voice Fiona turned around, her face still flushed from the excitement of meeting Jaskier. “Sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wanted to figure out what he was like.” she tried to explain. “And now that you know ‘what he’s like’, do you still think I’m not a monster knowing what I did to him that night?” … ‘This was Ciri all over again, sure it wasn’t exactly the same.

The relationship between Ciri and Jas had been of a different nature but the feelings he felt, those jolts of jealousy of Ciri preferring Jaskiers company to his were the same. He still remembered that night, when Ciri had run off into the woods and Jaskier had followed her. They hadn’t heard him approach, but he had heard them, had overheard them conspiring against him, about leaving him behind and going off on their own. They didn’t leave that night nor any other but the thought that they one day might had been in the back off Geralts mind ever since…

“Uncle Ger, no I could never think that. Please, believe me” Fiona pleaded “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know what he means to you. We were just joking around…” “Its fine Fi,” Geralt said putting a hand on her shoulder “You wouldn’t be the first Riannon woman who would prefer Jaskiers company over mine. Anyway enough of that now. What do you say we finally get out of here and get something to eat? We still have to drive to Livonia to find Yen’s magic store.” Fiona took his hand in hers, squeezed it hard and didn’t let go again until they reached Roach. Before she got into the car, she looked over at him and said “Uncle Ger… Just so you know, I would never choose Jaskier over you.” the tone in her voice leaving no room for doubt. “Hhhmm” Geralt replied, feelings of gratefulness and relieve visible on his face as he looked back at her before they both got into the car.

“Should I wait outside?” Fiona asked as they crossed the city line into Livonia. Geralt was silent for a long time before he responded with: “Well, I might need the backup. Last time Yen and I saw each other was right after I left Jaskier at…” Fiona put a comforting hand on his shoulder “…well let’s say she had a few choice words for me that day.” “Alright then, what are we waiting for, let’s do this,” she said, sat up straight, rolled her sleeves up and tried her best to look intimidating. Geralt just looked at her and grunted in amusement. “What?” she asked. “Nothing, it’s just …you look about as fierce as a new born kitten.” Geralt said to conceal the smirk on his face. “Fuck you too Geralt,” she said but she couldn’t help but smile too and their combined laughter was filling the car. Twenty minutes later they parked Roach outside the ‘Alabaster Alcove’. Geralt took a deep breath, got out of the car and walked over to the entrance. “Well then, here goes nothing,” he said and opened the door to the shop. 


	5. Resting Witch Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens...

The first thing that Geralt noticed when entering the cosy shop besides the dark wood interior was the smell of lilac that hung in the air and he was instantly hit with a flood of memories. “Wow, look at this place!” Fiona gasped upon entering the shop, her voice bringing Geralt back to the now. It was warm inside and there was a small tea area half-hidden behind some curtains, with lots of pillows on the floor. “Hello?” Fiona called out to see if someone was around, then she saw a small golden bell on the countertop and went over to ring it. Shortly after a curtain was pushed aside and to Geralts absolute surprise, Triss Merigold walked into the room. She stopped for a second taken aback by the surprise of seeing Geralt, she nodded at Fiona giving her a friendly smile before focusing her gaze on Geralt again.

“Hello there, it’s been a while since we saw each other. I suppose you are looking for Yen? I’m sorry but she is out with a client, is there anything I can help you with?” Geralt swallowed hard just staring at Triss, unable to form words, he was prepared for a lot of different scenarios when he was entering the shop but none of them included meeting Triss Merigold. Thankfully he had Fiona with him. “Hi! Yes, we are looking for Yennefer! I am Fiona and this is my Uncle Geralt.” Triss smiled warmly at her and gestured to the tea corner. “I am very much aware of who your Uncle is dear,” Triss said a mischievous smile playing on her lips “My name is Triss and I’m Yen's wife...” At this Information Geralt almost dropped the potion bottle he had picked up earlier as he was looking through the shops merchandise “I’m looking after the shop while she is gone. But why don’t we go and have some tea in the backroom, business is slow today anyway and I’m sure Yen won’t mind if I close the shop early.”

Fiona nodded and pulled the still silent Geralt after her as she went into the backroom to sit in the cosy tea corner, Triss has gestured at before. They sat there in silence while Triss was preparing the tea until finally, Geralt found his voice again. “It is good to see you Triss.” He said in a for Geralt uncharacteristically small voice. T

riss just smiled at him softly and warm and nodded. “Likewise Geralt. Now, what brings you here?” Geralt was trying hard to find the right words, he had never been a man of many words, never been good at talking to people and the last 300 years hadn’t changed that. He pleadingly looked at Fi for help who gently patted his hand and then gave Triss a brief summary of what had happened over the last couple of weeks and why they were looking for Yennefer. After Fi had finished talking and Triss had refilled all their cups, she went to check her phone which had vibrated earlier. “Looks like Yen will be out longer than planned, I let her know what happened and she will contact you, all right?” she explained to them when she came back. “Thank you, Triss… it was good to see you again.” Geralt managed to say. “You too Geralt, you too” Triss replied and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Here is Geralts number, by the way, you know in case there is any news or you just want to catch up,” Fi said handing a little piece of paper with Geralts number on it to Triss. “Thank you Fi, your Uncle is very lucky to have you,” she said not looking at Fi but at Geralt as she replied. “I know, he would be totally lost without me, you should have seen him…” “I think we really should leave now Fi, we’ve already taken up enough of Triss time” he interrupted her, realizing that whatever story she was going to tell, would probably end with him doing something to embarrass himself. Fi getting the hint stopped talking and started following him towards the door. Before stepping outside she turned around to look at Triss again, made the sign for ‘call him’, which Triss responded to with a thumbs up and a big smile.

“What was that all about?” Geralt asked Fi as she climbed into the passenger seat next to him. “What?” Fi said a mischievous smile on her face. “Hhhmm, fine keep your secrets then,” Geralt said a look of mock exasperation on his face. “What now?” Fi asked “Well it’s Tuesday right?! And it’s almost time for dinner.” Geralt said a smile forming on his face. Fiona looked confused for a moment and for a second Geralt thought she might have forgotten and he felt a feeling of sadness starting to build in his chest. Then he saw Fiona’s eyes start growing big with excitement “Yes, yes it is” she said a big grin on her face as realization of what he had just suggested set in and the feeling was gone. Half an hour later they sat in a Dinner both a big Sunday Ice Cream Cup in front of them. “I really missed Ice Cream Tuesdays” Fi said shoving a big spoonful of the cold fluffy stuff into her mouth.

_//It was something that had started when Fi was little. Her aunt would always work Tuesday nights and Fi would stay with Geralt who was living close by at the time. Of course, the idea of babysitting a five-year-old didn’t really appeal to Geralt but her aunt had insisted that it would be a good way for them to establish a relationship and that when he accepted the role of her Godfather he also accepted certain responsibilities that came with it. As we all know five-year-olds can be picky eaters and Witchers aren’t really great cooks. Now Geralt wasn’t a bad cook per se but his palate had survived wars, periods of starvation and the rise of junk food, meaning he wasn’t a picky eater, unlike his stubborn niece. Every week he would spent hours in libraries reading cookbook after cookbook and practising to serve her something new and interesting every Tuesday and like clockwork every Tuesday she would refuse to eat, or in the case of the Brussel sprouts, throw the food on the floor with an angry scream. After two months he gave in and gave her the ice cream she fiercely demanded every week. He knew it wasn’t healthy but dessert for dinner once a week wouldn’t kill her. Over the course of time although as Fi grew up and Geralt started travelling again and then when Fi moved away to University Ice Cream Tuesdays turned from weekly occurrences to rare and special treats.//_

“So Triss” Fi asked stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth “want to tell me about her?” and to her surprise he did. He told her about the first time he had met Triss when he was hunting a Striga and all the other times they worked together afterwards.

Back at the apartment Geralt decided to take a bath, he needed some time to himself, some time to relax. Fiona who didn’t want to sit around in the sparse flat by herself while Geralt was taking his bath decided to go out and get some new clothes, they drove by a cool second-hand store earlier on the way home which was open late. “I’m going out again Uncle Ger, I’ll be back in an hour or so. Love you”. “Hm.”

Geralt turned the water on, way hotter than any normal human would have liked and let himself sink into his big bathtub.

_//”What’s that smell?” Geralt wrinkled his nose, the bath steam smelled faintly like a citrus flower. “Oh, its bath salts…I….got them from the Merchant at the fancy potion stall yesterday….Do you…” Jaskier stopped for a moment, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a bucket with hot water in his hands, ready to dump it on Geralts hair. “Do you like it? I picked one without a strong smell, I know how sensitive your nose is…” Jaskier cleared his throat. “It’s supposed to be good for your skin.” Geralt grunted in response and leaned back into the wooden bathtub, motioning Jaskier to hurry on with the hair washing. “It is fine,” he mumbled which coming from the Witchers mouth was high praise. The smell was pleasant and not overwhelming, the salts made his skin smoother and softer than ever before and Jaskiers talented hands untangled his hair. He was truly content.//_

Out of the bath he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Fiona to get them some beer as well while she was out doing her shopping, which was instantly answered with a thumbs-up emoji. He had learned earlier that apparently it stood for yes or sure, he was about to put his phone away when the Instagram Notification sound pinged to let him know that Jaskier had posted a new video. Before he could even think about what he was doing he had opened the app and clicked on the video. It was in black and white again and it started with a close up of Jaskiers face smiling into the camera, then it zoomed out and revealed him wearing nothing but a long button-up shirt which slid seductively from his pale shoulder, ending somewhere around the middle of his naked thighs, his long legs completely bare.

He held up a violin as he took a bow before starting a new song. When the first notes of the song hit Geralts ears he almost dropped his phone. He would know that song in every possible way it could be played, and even though it sounded different played on a violin, sad and longingly, instead of upbeat and praising it was unmistakable the first song Jaskier had ever written in his honour. Sure the accuracy of the content was questionable at best and he and Jaskier had more than one conversation about that but nevertheless the tune was catchy and people loved it. Toss a coin to your Witcher had been a great success with the people, well except for Filavandrel and his elves. He watched the video again and again until he heard his door being unlocked, Fiona coming back, and he quickly slid the phone into the pocket of his pants.

He greeted his niece with a grunt. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him and wordlessly handed him a cold bottle of beer. They sat together in silence for a while before she got up and just hugged him. He grabbed her hands, tightening the hug and being very grateful for her existence. “Did you buy anything nice?” She knew he needed to change the topic so she showed him the boots and jeans she had gotten until his phone rang. He picked up and before he could even say anything he heard Yennefer’s sharp voice. “I will be there in five minutes.” Followed by her hanging up again. “Yen is on her way.” he sighed in answer to Fiona’s questioning look, and nervously pushed a hand through his still wet hair

Geralt didn’t know how he expected Yen would show up at his apartment, maybe a portal opening up in the middle of his living room or some other magic stuff, but he certainly didn’t picture her to ring the doorbell and come in through the front door. Yen hadn’t changed a bit since he last saw her, long dark hair, fair skin and a presence that demanded the attention of the whole room. She stalked into the room without addressing Geralt and went straight over to the armchair that stood on the other side of the living room, only stopping briefly when she saw Fiona, nodding at her as a way of greeting, a surprisingly warm smile on her face. “So… I heard you had a brush with destiny again” she said when she finally looked at Geralt. “If that’s what you want to call it” Geralt said. Yen sitting in that armchair, looking like a queen on a throne, reminded him of the day they first met and his mind wandered for a moment as it recalled the memory.

_//The whole room seemed to be under some kind of enchantment. Looking around he could see it was filled with people, naked, enjoying the pleasures of men. Then his eyes found the sorceress, she was sitting on a dais at the other end of the room dressed in a black dress, a delicate mask made of lace concealing her features. He dropped the badly injured bard he had dragged behind him onto a pile of cushions and began to make his way up to her. //_

“I’ll get him” Fiona exclaimed and ran out the door. “Get who?” Geralt asked confused his mind still foggy from being snapped out of his memory. “Jaskier! Who do you think?! As I just said, I have a theory but to be sure I need Jaskier and you in the same room.” Yen replied trying to sound annoyed at the fact that Geralt wasn’t listening but when he looked at her he could see a tiny smirk starting to form on her lips and he didn’t like it, not one bit. “What are you playing at Yen?” he asked. Before Yen could answer, the door opened and Fi returned with a confused Jaskier in tow. He was still wearing the button-down shirt from the video he had posted earlier but his bare legs were now covered up by skinny leather pants. Looking at the bard standing there in his tight leather pants, his left shoulder bare where his oversized shirt has slipped down towards his elbow, Geralt felt this weird but intense feeling creeping up in his belly again, a feeling like a swarm of moth was trapped in his stomach trying to escape.

“What is this all about? Yennefer….” Jaskier started to say but was interrupted by the sorceress before he could finish his sentence. “I know bard, I have a few choice words to say to you as well but I would prefer if we could save the usual insults for another time. The sooner I can get rid of you two idiots again the better.” Jaskier looked at Yen curiously not really sure where she wanted to go with this but decided to play along for now. “Oh sure but we shouldn’t leave it too long, you are not getting any younger…” Jaskier said then started to squint and pointed a finger at her face “… the crow’s feet are new!” Yennefer smacked his hand away from her face and gave him a look that conveyed to Jaskier a sense of pride but also a friendly warning to not push her too far. “Are they always like this?! Fi whispered to Geralt. “Hhhmmm” Geralt grunted nodding his head once.

“I need some of your blood for a spell so we can find out what is going on.” Yennefer said after a while as if she was talking about the weather. Geralt who had still been staring at Jaskier and his stupid shirt, that kept falling down his stupid shoulder blinked and pulled a knife out his work boot. “Of course you just carry that around with you. Always ready to end a life aren’t you.” Jaskier snorted his voice thick with anger. Yennefer ignoring them both, took the knife out of Geralts hands cutting first him, then Jaskier and collected both drops of blood in a little vile, like the test tubes used in a chemistry lab and started to cast a spell.

While Yennefer was preparing her ritual Geralt and Jaskier continued to argue, throwing words at each other that were full of anger and hurt. Fiona who had moved away from the Trio earlier and was now standing a bit to the side and was observing the whole thing with amusement and fascination. Geralt and Jaskier might have seemed like they couldn’t stand each other but their body language told Fiona a completely different story. It was the way Geralt stared at Jaskier when he thought the bard wasn’t looking at him, the way he had uncrossed his arms and opened up his shoulders, probably without him even realizing it himself. Jaskier by any means wasn’t much better. Sure she had a harder time analyzing him since she had only met him once before, but his body language read the same as Geralts, these were two people drawn to each other, wanting to be close, their bodies open and waiting to find each other. Fiona had to take a big sip of her beer to hide a chuckle. Men, what a bunch of idiots.

While Fi was still watching the two men, both now sitting on opposite ends of the room one looking more miserable then the other, Yennefer finished her spell and sighed loudly. “Right it’s what I thought, although I don’t know how that happened but your Souls are bound and twined together,” she said standing up starting to walk about the room. Jaskier just looked at her “We are what now?” he said in utter confusion. “Soul bound, please Bard I know it might be hard for a simple-minded person such as yourself but try to keep up.” Yen replied, trying to sound annoyed. “I think, Yennefer what Jaskier wanted to say is: How the FUCK did this happen?” Geralt hissed under his breath, looking to the floor not daring to meet anyone’s eyes.

“How or why is anyone’s guess. I mean you two idiots have pissed off so many magic users and magical creatures, any of them could be responsible for it.” Yennefer snapped back at Geralt.

The sorceress, of course, knew very well or at least had a very solid theory as to how the bond between Jaskier and Geralt had come into being. She still remembered that night clearly as if it had happened only a short while ago. Ciri had woken up screaming from a vision, a nightmare of Jaskier dying in Geralts arms and Geralts plea to anyone who could hear him to save the bard. She had heard the Witcher and the primal Magic inside of her had responded. The pain and fear in Ciri’s voice combined with her powers she inherited from her elven ancestors were so strong, it shattered every piece of glass in a 100mile radius and made the earth under the small cottage tremble.

It made perfect sense to Yennefer that Ciri’s magic, which was in itself alive and conscious would try to ease her pain and in doing so, unknowingly to anyone at the time, create the bond between her “fathers”, making sure none of them would ever have to live without the other and thus bringing Jaskier back to life.

There were a couple of times over the years Yennefer had thought about telling Jaskier about her theory but she never found the right opportunity to do so. She wanted to tell him when they met for the first time since he had come back to life. Jaskier, who had been in his mid-fifties at the time but still looked fresh and baby faced and not a day over thirty, had stumbled upon her by poor chance, on the run once again from a cheated spouse as so many times before. Without Geralt to take care of the issue he had decided to hide out in a small inn until the danger had passed.

She had sensed the magic of the bond the minute Jaskier stepped into the building, it was powerful, more powerful than any bond she’d ever seen. She herself had been on the receiving end of similar magic between her and Geralt, created by accident when he had saved her life and hadn’t chosen the words of his last wish with care. It had been a strong bond, but nothing compared to the one she could sense in Jaskier and she was glad to be rid of it now. It had taken the help of another Djinn to resolve it, leaving her with feelings of friendship and respect for the Witcher but nothing more.

The ties that she could see between Geralt and Jaskier were of a different origin though, while the Djinn bond had created feelings of force and false love the magic inside Jaskier was of another nature. It didn’t create emotions as hers had done, it only amplified what was already there to begin with and by binding Jaskiers soul to the Witcher making sure they could live a long and happy life together. 

Sadly those idiots had it gotten into their heads that they wanted to break the bond, so they could go back to brooding in different parts of the world again, forever feeling like some part of them was missing. Yen, of course, wouldn’t let that happen and if Fiona was anything like her ancestor she knew that the girl would agree with her, even though Fiona, or so Yen speculated, was the only person in the world who could possibly break the bond.

Yennefer had known who Fiona was as soon as she had entered the room, the resemblance was uncanny, the emerald eyes, the mousy blond hair a bit darker than her ancestors but otherwise she was the spitting image of Ciri. A pang of sadness overcame her as involuntary memories started to form her mind, she missed the little troublemaker deeply. Ciri was the closest thing Yennefer would ever get to having a daughter and the day she lost her was one of the hardest days in her life but that was a very long time ago and Yennefer hated to dwell on the past so she pushed the memories back where they came from and focused her attention back to the two idiots in front of her.

“Could it have happened in Timera?” Fiona’s voice made everyone turn around and look at her, all of them but Yennefer a confused look in their eyes “You know the night Jaskier…. Well supposedly died?” she continued her voice getting smaller, suddenly aware that all the attention had shifted to her. “Continue” Yennefer encouraged her a proud and curious look on her face, as she realized that Fiona and Ciri were akin in more than just looks. “Oh, ok. Well, Uncle Geralt told me that when Jaskier died and he held his dead body in his arm, he felt a sudden shift of temperature in the air as the wind around him picked up…. It, it just sounds to me that be something that would indicate that something magical was happening. Or not…. I mean I…” Before Fiona could finish what she was saying she heard a loud ‘WHACK’ sound and she saw Geralt stepping back a little as a fist was hitting his face.

“You fucking bastard. What did you do?!” Jaskier yelled at him rubbing his right hand which was hurting like hell after connecting hard with Geralts face. Jaskiers chest was heaving fast as he felt anger and pain rise inside him, he wasn’t mad that Geralt somehow bound them together, what really hurt him was the fact that afterwards his Witcher had just left him.

Then the bard turned to Yennefer “How can we undo it?” his eyes full of pain and his voice still angry. “Well, there is a spell, but it’s complicated and it needs a couple of special ingredients which aren’t that easily accessible,” she said. “Great and where do we find those ‘special’ ingredients?” Jaskier said to Yen, looking at her like he wanted to kill her. He knew she probably had a good reason for what she was doing but he couldn’t for the life of him see where she was going with this. He couldn’t picture her endgame and this in equal parts scared and irritated him. “I’ll have to do some research on that and make some calls. I’ll text you the list of ingredients and where you can get them tomorrow. All I can tell you for now is that it’ll probably take a while to gather them all and then some more time to prepare it, time in which the bond will probably grow stronger.” Yennefer said, her voice a little softer as it was before, not wanting to try her best friend’s patience too much. All this time Geralt just stood there, lost in his own thoughts, trying to make sense of it all. ‘What does the bond mean?’ ‘Is he really the one responsible for it?’ ‘Why would Jaskier want to break it, if it kept him alive all this time?’ ‘What would breaking the bond mean for Jaskier?’ ‘What would make Jaskier happy?’ There it was, the only question that mattered to Geralt ‘What would make Jaskier happy?’ “Fine” Geralt said, “We will leave Friday, after Fi’s flight”.

Back in his apartment Jaskier was prancing around his living room like an animal in a cage. After they had left Geralts apartment Yen had winked at him and vanished only to reappear shortly afterwards in Jaskiers living room. “You better have a good explanation for all of this Yen!!” he hissed at her before she was even all the way through the portal. She explained that she had known of the bond for a while but that it wasn’t the right time to tell Jaskier about it before and that the longer she waited and the deeper their friendship grew the harder it got. That she was afraid if he found out that she had known all this time he would hate her and leave. Jaskier just stood there and said nothing for a while. He felt hurt and betrayed yes but he also knew that Yennefer never did things out of spite or to purposely hurt him, he was certain she thought it was the right thing to do at the time.

“Please trust me Jask, I promise it will all make sense in the end.” Yen pleaded after another five minutes of silence, not able to stand it anymore. Jaskier just looked at her, then gave her a big hug. “I just hope you know what you’re doing Yen,” he said and left for the bedroom. “So do I, darling, so do I” Yen quietly said to herself as a tiny sliver of doubt crept into her mind for a split second before she opened a portal that took her home to her wife.

Jaskier had six more days before he was to travel with Geralt all over the country to find some ingredients to break their bond. To make him mortal again, to- Fuck. He should probably start to put his things in order. Sure he wasn’t about to drop dead after the bond was broken but he would start ageing normally but he also was and always had been prone to accidents and without the bond and its aura of protection, who knew how long he had before he kicked the bucket. Jaskier wanted to make sure that his will and testament were in order, so there was no doubt of who should get what.

Now that he had met Fiona and knew who she was he also wanted to make sure that she was financially taken care of and he had this box buried deep down in the back of his closet containing some old stuff he had collected while travelling with Geralt which he wanted to leave to the Witcher in case of anything happening to him. It contained some mementoes that meant the world to him and even though he had convinced himself that Geralt probably wouldn’t care about them he still wanted to make sure he would get everything. The box contained a lock of Ciri’s hair, preserved forever in an enchanted locket, a silver dagger that Geralt had gotten for him but never actually came around to train him with, a book with song lyrics he had written but never spun into actual songs with soft flowers pressed between the pages and one of Geralts Armor Buckles that had come off after a fight with a Selkimore as well as a dozen of his hairbands.

Meanwhile, Geralt had gone out to the woods and was now slashing away at an innocent tree to relieve some of his tension and pent up stress. Nature always helped him feel safer, to him the outdoors still were preferable to towns and cities. Fiona was sitting a safe distance away from him, watching the spectacle and munching on some popcorn. The Witcher didn’t stop for a long time when he finally did he was panting and sweating heavily and as he felt his pent up frustration start to subside he let himself plop down to the ground next to his niece, who wordlessly handed him a bottle of water. “Better?” she asked. “Hmm” he nodded as he drowned the bottle of water in one big gulp.

“I just want to get this whole Soul bond business over with, so everyone can move on with their lives you know.” He pushed a hand through his hair, to get the loose strands out of his face, his amber eyes focused on the horizon. “He is just so annoying. He never shuts up. I am not keen on travelling with him again. All the singing, the constant babbling. He is always so cold during the night like I could hold him close and his stupid feet would still shiver! He always hogs the covers… and…” absentmindedly Geralt went into a surprisingly lengthy rant about all the things that annoyed him about Jaskier that to an out stander might have suggested that he sincerely disliked bard, meanwhile, Fiona, who knew better, had to fight with herself as not to burst out laughing.

“Uhm…” Fiona grinned but listened on. “…and his skin! He will get a sunburn the minute we are outside. He is always getting himself in trouble or hurting himself. His eyes are way too blue, like a shimmering riverbed and his stupid hair is way too soft, and shiny! I just want to be rid of him again.” He continued until Fiona couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing so hard she almost choked on her popcorn. “What?” Geralt asked confused as to what about anything he just said amused his niece so much. “Oh… ah, nothing… sorry, Uncle Ger please continue” she replied trying to sound serious.

He went silent for a bit then, before adding “Once we got rid of that bond I’ll move somewhere else and Jaskier can stay here, writing books and songs and having the best life with his little boyfriend” “Wait, what boyfriend?” Fiona interrupted. “You know, the tall blonde guy from his Instagram?” Fiona’s smile turned wider, mischief gleaming in her eyes. “Oh that guy, yeah I checked his profile, he apparently is Jaskiers publisher, you know for his poetry books, he’s also married with kids, so I am pretty sure they are not dating. As far as I can tell from my internet research Jaskier is single AF.”

Now Geralt had no idea what AF meant but that wasn’t what he was wondering about now, no what confused him was that weird feeling of relief he felt as soon as he heard that Jaskier wasn’t seeing anyone after all, where did it come from, what did it mean? “Hang on did you say poetry books?” he asked Fiona as the rest of the message sunk in. Fiona smiled at him “Yeah I when I typed his full name into google it showed me a couple of books he had published under it, I ordered them last night on Amazon, they should be here by tomorrow.” she said. “I…thanks.” Geralt replied not knowing what to make of the news.

She nodded at him, then looked in the direction of his steel sword longingly. “Sooo……” she began a cheeky look in her eyes. “Fine, but you have to be careful,” he said, knowing full well what she wanted. As soon as he said it she jumped up, ran over to the sword, picked it up and started to swing it at the air. Geralt sat there, yelling directions at her ever so often while watching her little sword dance, all his anxiousness about the trip ahead forgotten for a while.

Triss didn’t like to keep anything from her wife but she also valued her job and the vows that came with it, so she didn’t tell Yennefer when Jaskier asked to meet her in her office for a business-related matter. He had left about twenty minutes ago and she was still holding onto her glass of whiskey, staring at the documents she and Jaskier had created today. He had stood straight and proud and looked at her so fiercely when he had proclaimed he was here to make sure his will and testament were in order.

Now, she knew for a fact, that Yen had lied to the Witcher and his bard, and he was his bard, no matter how much the two fools complained about it, and she also knew that Yen had a good reason to do so but she was still surprised when Jaskier told her how much of an honour it had been to befriend her, to see her and Yen grow into a lovely couple, that they should name a puppy after him when he was gone one day, knowing that 50 years wasn’t a long time for someone basically immortal. She had promised Jaskier to not say anything to Yen, and she took her vows seriously but she was worried that if the pieces were moved incorrectly the whole construct of deception that Yen was apparently setting up would fall to pieces. Not that she was against Yen moving people around like pawns on a chessboard, she just didn’t want her to lose Jaskier in the process.


	6. Carry on my wayward Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Road Trip begins

It had been a week since Yennefer told them about the Soul Bond and a very grumpy, sour-faced Geralt was now parked outside the apartment building waiting for Jaskier. He had dropped off Fiona at the airport way earlier this morning and was now getting impatient waiting. He wanted to get on the road as fast as possible to gather all the ingredients to break the bond but instead, he had to wait for the bard who was running late as usual. The past week had been agony for Geralt, he had hardly left the apartment in fear of running into Jaskier. He hated being cooped up in the tiny flat, his anxiety levels had been rising and the ever-growing feeling of cabin fever setting in, also meant he wasn’t sleeping very well.

Finally, after waiting for another half-hour he saw Jaskier leaving the building and approaching the car. He was surprised to see that the bard had only packed one big Rucksack for the trip, he was expecting at least two or three suitcases filled with unnecessary stuff. Geralt got out of the car to help Jaskier put his bag on the back of Roach next to his own camping gear and weapons, but as he got a closer look at the bard he felt a feeling of concern growing in his stomach. Jaskier looked like Geralt felt, _horrible_ , his face was pale as a sheet and even the big sunglasses he wore couldn’t completely hide the bags under his eyes.

The Witcher hated to see his old friend like this but he couldn’t think of anything to say to make him feel better. He opened the door for Jaskier trying to be helpful and maybe get a reaction out of him that would spark a conversation but an almost inaudible “Thank you” was all he got before his former friend made himself comfortable. Any reaction, even a bad one, would have been better than this, even Jaskier yelling at him would have felt better than this awkward, stinging silence. Was this what Jaskier felt like whenever Geralt just grunted in response or ignored him completely if so the Witcher was surprised that the bard hadn’t abandoned him back when they first met because it felt awful and hurtful. “Did you… do you…?” Geralt began once they both were in the car, trying one more time to start a conversation. “Do you want to stop somewhere for coffee before we start the trip for real?” Jaskier nodded his head slightly and muttered quietly “That… yes please.” while looking out the passenger side window.

After forty minutes of driving, Geralt parked Roach in front of a small diner, just off the highway. “Fiona said the pancakes here are amazing,” he said carefully glancing over at Jaskier waiting for him to say something. Seeing him sitting there, hair looking like he just rolled out of bed, dressed in a short-sleeved blue t-shirt under a dark leather west, leather cuffs around his wrists, fingers adorned with rings, dark skinny jeans rolled up to his ankles and black leather work boots, he couldn’t help but feel… aroused? … No, surely that’s not what that feeling was…it must…. –

SLAM! The sound of the car door being slammed shut brought Geralt back to reality and he looked around. While he had been thinking about what this weird feeling could possibly be, Jaskier had left the car and was already halfway to the Diner Entrance. Geralt scrambled out of the vehicle himself and went after him, he caught up just in time to open the door for him. Once inside they found an empty booth and slipped into it on opposite sides. Jaskier hadn’t looked at Geralt once since they started their trip and even now was hiding his face behind his sunglasses and the menu.

It was a first, but Jaskier who had over 300 years of experience in small talk, didn’t know what to say to the Witcher. Usually, conversation was something that came easily to him, even with scorned exes or former bosses but yet he found himself at a loss for words with Geralt. The Witcher was neither his ex nor his friend really, he to him now, for a lack of a better analogy, was like a splinter in one’s finger.

Something that you didn’t get out in time and that the skin had healed over but even though your finger is fine most of the time it is still there, still itching and burning, still bothering you. It would continue to you bother until you cut it out. The problem, in this case, was that he knew he would not be able to do this, that as much as he hated to admit it to himself, and he had tried so often to lie to himself about it, he would never cut Geralt out of his life, nor his heart, not even if he could. So he sat there and stared at the menu, without reading it just trying to survive this day and this trip however long it took, so he could finally give Geralt the peace and quiet that he wanted so that he could finally make him happy for once.

“Hey, darlings what can I get you?” the waitress, a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties, with long curly blonde hair and swaying hips, asked, ready to take their order. If this was any odd day and he were here with anyone else but Geralt he would have smiled his best playboy smile at the Waitress and started an innocent flirt but not today. “One large coffee, cream and sugar please and the pancakes with honey.” Geralt didn’t smile but forced his face into a neutral expression. “I’ll have the pancakes too and coffee, black, strong.” She nodded and headed back to the kitchen, bringing them their coffee order shortly after. Jaskier grabbed his cup holding it with both hands unsure of what to say, instead looking around the diner trying to avoid any eye contact with Geralt.

The Witcher felt weird, Jaskier had been silent since they had started their trip, at first he thought the bard was just tired, he was a late riser, always had been and getting up before 7 must have been torture for him. But he was still silent now, looking at everything but him, wearing his sunglasses inside, holding on to his cup for dear life. ‘This was wrong but what should he do? Was the Bard waiting for HIM to say something?’ He took a deep breath “Can you even see with the sunglasses in here?” Geralt immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say because as soon as he said it Jaskiers whole posture changed and his jaw clenched. With a violent movement, he took off his sunglasses and slammed them on the table. “There! Happy?” he spat at Geralt. The Witcher was everything but happy, especially when he saw the bloodshot eyes, with the heavy bags underneath. Jaskier looked like he hadn’t slept in days but had instead been crying every night. He looked skinny and sad and Geralt hated it. “I…” Geralt began but their food arrived before he could say anything more. They ate their breakfast in silence, then ordered two more coffees to go before they left.

Back on the road, the Witcher cleared his throat. “So, Yen didn’t send a list, she said we should go to Chicago first and text her when we are there, she will tell us what to pick up for her then.” Jaskier pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Does she think this is some kind of mystery rally?” he sighed, his irritation at the whole situation obvious. Geralt just shrugged “Your guess is as good as mine but she said this will take weeks so we better make the best of it.” Geralt replied. Jaskier nodded but didn’t answer and silence filled the car again. “If we are heading to Chicago…could we.....” Jaskier began suddenly, turning to face Geralt his face unsure “…Never mind….” he continued dismissing his thought. 

“No, please continue. What did you want to say?” Geralt urged him. Jaskier was silent for a bit again before he quietly continued in a hesitant tone. “I was wondering if we could stop at Lake Michigan for a day or two…. I know you want this thing resolved as fast as possible but I….I just…there is this small town St. Joseph and they have this antique carousel and…fuck…forget it, It’s stupid.” he turned around and leaned his face against the cool window, pressing his eyes shut as he felt tears welling up inside of him.

Geralt just looked over at Jaskier while trying not to lose sight of road for too long as not to crash the car and swallowed hard. He didn’t miss Jaskiers wording when he said –YOU want this resolved- not WE. He felt like he missed something big but he couldn’t figure out what and he certainly couldn’t just ask so he did the only thing he felt he could do instead. “If it’s not too much out of the way…I haven’t had a vacation in centuries….” he said with a shrug trying to look nonchalant. “Really!?” Jaskier said in disbelieve at the Witchers reply and turned around forcefully, a big smile forming on his face. Seeing Jaskiers face light up like that, Geralt was overcome with the realization that he would say yes to almost anything only to see that smile on the bards face. “Sure, I promised to find some silly souvenirs for Fi anyway, might as well start there.” Geralt replied still trying to sound cool. 

“Ok, good. Lake Michigan it is then.” Jaskier said and relaxed in his seat, feeling a little more comfortable than before. They continued their journey in silence again both still not completely comfortable in each other’s presence. Geralt opened his mouth a few times, wanting to say something to try and cut through the silence and awkwardness, but what was he supposed to say? That the weather was nice? That Jaskier should put on a sweater if he was cold, that he had missed traveling with the bard? No that was dangerous territory. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t know, didn’t know that he was alive, that he would never have left him in Timera if he had known, but he didn’t. Instead, he turned up the heating in the old car, not for him of course but because he knew how easily Jaskier got cold and he also knew THIS Jaskier would never ask him to turn it on no matter how cold he got.

Jaskier took a sip from his coffee and kept staring out the window. He had noticed that Geralt had turned on the heating, but he wasn’t able to say anything. Being so close to the man he had wanted to see for the last 300 years was almost unbearable. He had dreamed about the moment they would reunite. Sometimes, when he was alone he would let himself indulge in fantasies, in his mind Geralt would always apologize profoundly for leaving him in Timera, some grand excuse ready to sooth Jaskiers broken heart. Then the Witcher would shower his face in kisses and confess his undying love for him, after which the kissing would turn heated and- Jaskier stopped himself, blushing, pressing his suddenly hot face against the cool car window. “Are you ok?” came the prompt question from the driver’s seat. “Your face is all red? Should I turn down the heating?” 

”No! I just drank coffee too fast! I’m alright! No worries! Nothing weird happening here!” hastily replied. Now Geralt might not have seen Jaskier in almost three centuries but he still knew the bard well enough to deduct that, a) that was a fucking lie and b) the bard was clearly embarrassed about something if his smell was any indication but he decided he wouldn’t pry and accept the lie as to not further feed Jaskiers indisposition.

For the next hour, there was utter silence in the car again until Geralt couldn’t take it anymore. Why wasn’t his, fuck no THE bard, not HIS bard, shit… Why wasn’t he singing or at least humming or babbling? This silence was horrible and dreadful and Geralt tried to turn the radio on just to fill it with some noise. He fumbled around with the old knobs but only the sound of static greeted him, almost like the mock laughter of destiny.

The radio was at least as old as the car, which was about 25 years give or take and it didn’t always work. He was still fumbling with the buttons when Jaskiers soft hand touched his and he felt a bolt of electricity spark through his whole body, his heart missing a beat. Fuck, he wanted to stop the car, reach over, pull Jaskier into his lap and- “I can play some music on my phone if you want….” Jaskier offered interrupting Geralts thoughts.

The Witcher steadied his breathing, grateful that his face hadn’t shown any of the conflicting emotions he was experiencing. Jaskiers fingertips still touched his skin and the warm and soft touch brought back that feeling of moths’ going crazy in his stomach. “Hmm.” He grunted which Jaskier took as a yes and started playing some slow piano pieces on his phone. Geralt put his hand back onto the steering wheel and tried to concentrate on the music, which was surprisingly emotional for only being instrumental. He glanced over at Jaskier and noticed the bard’s fingers dancing over his thighs as if he was playing alongside it and he wondered if the music was one of Jaskiers compositions.

When had it become so hard to talk to Jaskier? Back in the days, he would just speak his mind not worrying about how it made the bard feel and- He grunted to himself. Could it be that he had, over the years, learned to take other people’s feelings into consideration, and not just discard them as unimportant. The music continued and he forced himself to relax a bit into his seat until he noticed that traffic slowed down. “Hmm.” he grunted and was immediately reminded that Jaskier had mastered the art of ‘Geralt Speak’ centuries ago. “Yeah apparently there was a crash a bit ahead, too late for us to sidetrack it, I guess we have to sit it out.” The bard said after looking up traffic information on his phone.

Only ten minutes later traffic came to a complete halt and Geralt killed the engine, knowing this would probably take a while. He grunted in frustration and pushed a hand through his hair. Now what? He thought. He couldn’t even bare to look at Jaskier for too long and now they were trapped together in his car, no way to escape. In the past Jaskier would have just told him a story or sing some stupid song to kill the time but this Jaskier was silent. It was the worst sound Geralt had ever heard, or well not heard. After another 15 minutes of silence and he couldn’t take it anymore “So, are you still singing?” he asked, hoping the question wasn’t too intrusive. Jaskier didn’t answer for a while and Geralt was about to give up getting a response when the younger man finally spoke. “No, I don’t.” Geralt glanced over and saw Jaskier nervously playing with the leather bands on is writs. He cleared his throat before he continued. “I sometimes write songs for other people, you know famous singers, and I sing to myself in my flat…” He smiled weakly. “I mean you heard… but I… I haven’t sung in public or for someone else since…you know…Timera.”

All that Geralt could do after hearing this was staring in horror. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. “Oh don’t give me that look, Witcher, I am fine. I just didn’t really have a muse to write or sing for.” Jaskier said. Geralt blinked in confusion. Jaskier had written dozens of songs about him and their adventures or his many love encounters and heartbreaks, he had sung at him every minute of every day before until Geralt wished he would shut up for once. “I see.” The Witcher replied even though he didn’t. “So is that…what you do for a living now? Writing songs for other people?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation going. 

“Sometimes…” Jaskier said, “I mean it’s hard if they want to converse a certain feeling but I had a few big ones that got picked up by famous singers.” He paused for a second. “But it’s more of a side project. I did teach different instruments in a music shop for a while in the 70s and then in the 90s I wrote some big song for a very popular female singer that they still play every year at Christmas, so I am still making money off of that. What about you? Still ‘Witchering’?”

Geralt nodded and tried to hide a smile that was starting to build from the corners of his mouth at the realization that this was actually going well. Eager to keep the conversation going he replied “Sometimes. My kind is not needed as much as before.” as always his answer was short and informative, no need for unnecessary commentary, but a part of him wanted to say more so he continued. “A friend of a friend gave me a few tips and I invested into a few companies like the one with that Apple logo.” Jaskier chuckled at this and nodded in understanding.

“Okay….” the bard began, curiosity finally getting the better of him “…but If you are doing alright why would you drive such an old rust bucket of a car?” “Excuse me!?” Geralt exclaimed “Roach is-“ he didn’t like it when people insulted his mode of transport and he was about to have one of his angry outbursts when he got interrupted by Jaskiers honest and loud laughter echoing through the vehicle.

The sudden sound of Jaskiers amusement made the Witcher stop in his tracks, a feeling of familiarity and warmth rising up inside him as he looked at his former companion. “Sorry Geralt but you… you named the car… Roach?” Jaskier had a hard time talking, not being able to stop laughing “… I … I mean… oh my god… it even has the… ….the same colour and...” his laughter had gotten convulsive, so breathing began to be difficult and he had to hold on to Geralts shoulder for support. “I’m glad the name and choice of my way of transport amuses you so much,” Geralt said smiling, infected by the bards’ laughter now and no longer able to hide it. This felt good, this was what travelling with Jaskier used to feel like. Sitting there, both of them laughing together a memory formed in Geralts mind.

_// “and then…” the bard's speech was interrupted by his own heavy laughter. “And then she…she put her hand into… and…” His breath came in short bursts as his giggling turned into hiccups as he leaned against Geralt. “And she said – That’s not bread.-“he snorted and a small grin started to rise on Geralts face. “Get it because I had bread in my pants earlier and...” “Jaskier sit down before you hurt yourself.” Geralts voice was warm and caring and he cleared his throat and made sure to push his face into a neutral expression again when the bard plopped down next to him and leaned his head against his shoulder. “You are a menace bard.” Geralt said. Jaskier grinned, his white teeth showing, his mouth wide open as he nodded. “Jap! But I’m your menace! Don’t you forget it!”//_

The bard's hand was still on his shoulder when the memory started to fade and he could feel its warmth through the thin material of his shirt. “So? What happened to the last Roach then? I mean the last living Roach?” Jaskier asked wiping the last tears of laughter from his face. “She spent her last days on a farm in Canada” Geralt replied “…sold her about…” he paused to make sure he remembered correctly “…about 25 years ago, which was when I got this truck.” Jaskier nodded. This seemed to be a save topic Geralt thought and much better than Jaskier shouting stuff like – Why did you abandon me? - - Did you even care about me a little bit? at him, or blurting out stuff like – I missed you so much Geralt-. No talking about Roach felt like a safe topic. “I do apologize in this case then, that I called your mighty…..steed…ahem…rusty.”

Jaskier said making a half bow before continuing dramatically. “She is indeed a reliable and trusty companion and I won’t insult her furthermore.” Geralt grunted and smirked at him to Jaskiers absolute delight. “Nah, she is a piece of shit…” Geralt admitted, “…just rust and bolts. But she’s mine, and you know I take care of mine.” Geralt felt Jaskiers hand draw away from his shoulder and when he looked over at the bard he instantly realised something was wrong. “What… What is it now? Did I say something wrong?” Geralt asked confused, still convinced the conversation went well. “The fact that you even have to ask is…” Jaskier sighed and turned his head towards the window again “… never mind I’m tired anyway. I’ll try to get some sleep, wake me up when we get there?” he mumbled curling up in his seat resting his head against the window. ‘FUCK’ Geralt thought to himself, this was going to be a long trip.


	7. Look at my horse, my horse is amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach St. Joseph

It was 2 pm when they finally arrived at St Joseph. They hadn’t talked again after their little misunderstanding and the heavy silence in the car was only being disrupted by the music playing on Jaskiers phone. Geralt parked the truck next to the beach area and got out to stretch his legs, Jaskier followed him close behind. “Can we get some lunch Witcher?” Jaskier asked feeling his stomach rumble.

Geralt nodded and pointed to the Pier Area that seemed to house some restaurants with a view of the antique carousel that Jaskier wanted to see. They found a table at a small restaurant, with an open front deck, built upon the sand, which gave visitors a great view of the ocean. “Fish ok?” Jaskier asked, waiting for the Witchers response. “Sure. Can’t be as bad as the one we had in Skellige.” He said. It must have been the right thing to say because a grin started to form on Jaskiers face before he let himself plop down onto the wooden bench.

_//The sound of vomiting echoed through the woods. Geralt was truly worried about his friend and travelling companion. He did warn him not to eat the fish he had ordered at the small Inn, that it didn’t look the freshest but Jaskier was determined, headstrong and very hungry so he ate it anyway. His bard looked pale and sick as he stumbled back to camp. He let himself plop down right next to Geralt and was holding his stomach in pain. “I am going to die Geralt! This is how my grand tale ends! Bury me with my lute and plant Forget me not, on my grave!” he moaned being overly dramatic as usual. The corner of Geralts lips twitched upwards as he handed Jaskier a small vial._

_“Here drink this, it will help.” Jaskier nodded, took the vial and emptied the liquid into his mouth before laying down on the bedroll his stomach still in pain. Then, suddenly he felt Geralts warm hand pushing up his shirt and rubbing his now exposed but still aching belly in small comfortable circles. The pain slowly subsided and he felt himself relax under the slight pressure of Geralts calloused fingers before he peacefully drifted off to sleep.//_

Jaskier pushed his sunglasses up into his hair and studied the menu. The comforting smell of ocean and sand penetrated his nostrils and he physically relaxed. If this was his last trip with Geralt he thought then he would make the best out of it and try to enjoy every moment. He crossed his feet and studied the older man for a moment before focusing on the open sea. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he asked. “Yeah, yeah it is” Geralt grunted in response. But he wasn’t looking at the ocean, instead, his eyes were fixed on Jaskier, taking in his fair skin, the small mole on the left side of his nose, the soft features of his face, … Geralt could have spent hours just sitting there looking at his bard, letting his thoughts wander but was interrupted by the arrival of the waitress.

They ordered and sat in silence for a while waiting for their food. “After Lunch, we could check out the carousel you wanted to see? I think it’s over there.” Geralt said pointing in the direction of the small square. “Maybe I can find a little replica of it as a souvenir for Fi, I promised her I would get something from every place we stopped.” “Tell me more about her.” Jaskier prompted and Geralt did. He told him everything he could think off, from Fi’s childhood escapades to the Ice Cream Tuesdays and while he was doing so there was a big smile on his face and a proud glint in his eyes. Jaskier was listening attentively to every word the Witcher said, touched by the emotions in his voice.

After finishing their meal he put his elbows up on the table and rested his head in his hands “She sounds amazing.” he said. “Yes. You two will get along pretty well once you get to know each other better. She has a lot of Ciri in her.” Geralt assured him. Both of them grew silent then, remembering the woman who had been like a daughter to them and had died so many years ago. Jaskier reached over the table and gently grabbed Geralts hand, “I miss her too Witcher.” he said. “Hm.” was the only response that Jaskier got but he knew what it meant. Geralt paid for their meal and they started to walk over to the carousel.

“Hang on!” Jaskier exclaimed and stopped to undo his cognac coloured leather boots before he rolled his skinny jeans up over his knees and curled his toes into the sand. His toenails shimmered in a dark deep black but that wasn’t what had caught the Witchers attention, no it was the jewellery he was wearing around his left ankle. It was a small leather band that might have been used as a hair tie many years ago and strung upon it was a small copper coin that looked like the one that had once exchanged owners in a tavern in Posada, in what now seemed like a different life.

_//”I love the way you just sit in the corner and brood.” The young bard smiled, letting himself strut over to the brooding man in the corner with a confident swagger. “I´m here to drink alone.” The bard smiled even brighter and leaned forward ignoring the rude statement. “Good. Yeah, good. No one else hesitated to comment on the quality of my performance, except… for you. Come on. You don’t want to keep a man with… bread in his pants waiting. You must have some review for me. Three words or less.” Geralts face didn’t show any emotions but if he was honest with himself he did enjoy the bards singing and he pushed one of the small copper coins that had spilt out of his coin purse over to the bard. “They don’t exist.” He said without bringing attention to the coin. “What don’t exist?” “The creatures in your song.” Now Jaskier finally did look offended for a second before grinning. “And how would you know?” He paused taking him his opponent. “Oh, fun. White hair… big, old loner, two very… very scary-looking swords. I know who you are.” Geralt huffed and turned to leave but the bards face turned into a huge excited smile, grabbing the small copper coin on his way out to follow him. “You’re the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia. Called it.”//_

“What!?” Jaskier asked, his voice harsh, bringing Geralt back to the here and now. Geralt blinked for a few seconds before looking up at Jaskiers face. Jaskier looked angry and ready to lash out, like a frightened animal ready to pounce. “You, ahem painted your toenails black.” Geralt answered not wanting to share his real thoughts with the bard and not knowing what else to say. “So what!?” Jaskier said, his tone of voice still irritated. Geralt just smiled a rare true smile that was reserved only for people he truly cared about, not aware he was doing it and shrugged. “Nothing looks nice,” he said trying to sound all business.

Then he turned around and continued to walk towards the carousel, leaving Jaskier to fall behind. The bard stood there frozen for a few moments before running after the Witcher. This felt just like old times he thought. Geralt in front and him trying to keep up. But this time Geralt did not run ahead too far, making sure ever so often that the bard could easily catch up. The sand was warm and nice under Jaskiers feet and the sun shone brightly in the sky. If he could have just forgotten about the circumstances that brought them here and instead revel in this moment, he would have been the happiest person on the Planet.

“So… how much do I have to pay you to ride the carousel with me, Witcher?” Jaskier asked jokingly once they had reached the antique merry go round. He hurried to put his boots back on, shoving his keepsake back inside his black socks. Fuck, was that what Geralt had been staring at earlier? Had the Witcher noticed? If he had, he didn’t say anything, maybe he had only been staring at his toenails. He took a deep breath. It didn’t matter anyway, what’s done was done. He was convinced that there was no way in hell that Geralt would ride with him so he was surprised by the affirmative grunt he answered him with.

“I’ll ride with you if you stop calling me Witcher and actually use my name.” Geralt said. “Oh,” Jaskier mumbled looking sheepishly at Geralt and putting a hand through his already messy hair. He had avoided the use of Geralts name, hoping it would put some distance between them, thinking the other man would neither notice nor care, but apparently he was wrong in both regards. “Well. GERALT,” he exclaimed allowing himself a smile. “How about you pick a pony then.”

“Hm.” came the usual grunted response and to Jaskiers absolute delight the taller man grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the check counter. “Two tickets please.” Geralt said to the girl behind the counter, she had beautiful pastel teal hair and at least 4 piercings in her face. “That’s 5 dollars please,” she said smiling brightly and handing them their tokens. “Have fun on your date!” she yelled after them when they got in line to wait for the next turn. Geralt carefully set his expression into his usual stoic façade, not daring to look at Jaskier, who at the moment pretend to be very fascinated by his fingernails. They picked two adjoining horses and while Geralt chose to sit on the horse facing straight ahead Jaskier chose to sit side-saddle facing Geralt so he could look at the Witcher during the ride.

“Don’t you dare pretend you are not having fun Geralt. This is our last trip! Let some of your stress go.” Jaskier teased holding himself up on the golden pillar rising from the horse’ head, leaning backwards, squealing like a small child and enjoying himself. Geralt watched in fascination astounded by how much fun Jaskier had. The bard had always been able to let his emotions show and be absolutely true to himself, a quality the Witcher deeply admired. Suddenly he realized what the Bard had said. Their last trip together, surely they would hang out in the future as soon as the bond was broken and they weren’t pushed together by destiny anymore but free to choose their own. Or weren’t they? “For god’s sake Geralt, stop brooding and relax!” Jaskiers bright voice stopped his dreary thoughts and made him smile involuntarily as he started to focus on the carousel ride.

Afterwards, they stopped at the souvenir shop, determined to find some small but kitschy gift for Fiona. They finally decided on a miniature china replica of the carousel and had it wrapped up in beautiful pink paper for her. By now it was early evening and they made their way back to the car. It was still a two-hour ride to Chicago and they needed to leave soon if they wanted to make it there by nightfall. They had stocked up on water and snacks and made their way back to Roach. As Geralt stood there looking at the bard, bathed in the orange sunlight coming from behind him that weird feeling of whirling moths started to form in his stomach again. Before he could think more on it though his lips started moving and what came out of his mouth surprised even him. “I saw a sign that there is a beach motel with a stable nearby. We could stay the night and continue the journey tomorrow?”

Suddenly he was in no rush to get to Chicago and when he saw Jaskier smile at him at his suggestion he felt his heart skip a beat. “Well, who am I to keep you from the horses Geralt.” Jaskier replied with a smirk “Lead the way dear Witcher and I’ll follow”. Geralt released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and nodded. He made sure Roach was locked and started to walk along the shoreline. “According to the sign, it’s like a 40-minute walk.” Geralt explained, “Do you want to take your boots off again?” The bard stopped and looked confused at the Witcher. Geralt had never really taken his wishes or feelings into consideration before, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse, well Witcher, in the mouth. “Yeah, thanks!” He said, sat down at the floor and undid his laces again, a smile starting to form on his lips when he saw Geralt do the same. Once they were done they tied their boots together, threw them over their respective shoulders and silently started to stroll along the beach to the motel. This time the silence wasn’t awkward but somehow comfortable, almost like old times.

To Geralts absolute delight the stable that rented out the horses was still open. The butch woman who owned the motel and the stable showed them around, she was chewing on some heavy smelling tobacco and Geralt wrinkled his nose in disgust. The smell was almost too overpowering for his Witcher senses and he was glad when they reached the stable so he could concentrate on the smell of the horses. “Now listen fellas, riding without a saddle is no easy feat-“Geralt interrupted the woman but tried to keep his voice friendly.

“I know but we both have lots of experience riding without a saddle.” The woman looked them both over “Yeah I’m sure you do. But does that go for riding horses too?” Geralt wrinkled his forehead in confusion at the weird question while Jaskier almost choked on his Water trying not to laugh. “Yes! He grew up on a farm!” Jaskier replied trying to save Geralt the embarrassment. The woman only shrugged and kept on explaining how to ride without a saddle, while Geralt turned his confused gaze upon Jaskier who had blushed so hard that he looked like a strawberry.

Geralt picked out a large brown mare, with white spackles on her nose and effortlessly mounted the horse without any help. Jaskier followed him outside to the beach. “So should I wait here or run after you like old times?” he asked looking a bit uneasy, not sure how Geralt wanted to proceed. “Neither songbird.” And with one big swing of his strong arms, he lifted Jaskier up onto the horse, right in front of him and pressed his heels into the mares’ flanks, before the bard could even process what had happened.

_// “How much for the bard?” The Mage asked and Jaskier puffed his chest out in offence “Excuse you. I am not-“Geralt silenced his friend with a small touch to his back. “The songbird is mine and he is not for sale.” Jaskier could feel a dark blush creeping up in his face, a warmth spreading down his collarbones and chest. In all the years they had travelled together Geralt had never expressed any possessiveness over him or used a pet name and now he had done both in the blink of an eye. He felt his knees grow week but pretended not to notice. The mage seemed unhappy with the Witchers answer but let them go nonetheless, his lusting gaze still on the bard when they left his tower. Neither the bard nor the Witcher commented on what just happened but Jaskier made sure to take special care in the preparation of the Witchers meal and bath that night. Later when Geralt pulled him close, as usual, to keep him warm with his body heat, they were hurled together on the small bed and Geralt whispered a sweet “Good night songbird.” into his ear he felt like the happiest person alive.//_

Jaskier let out a small shriek and pressed his legs into the horses flank, trying hard not to fall off. There was no saddle or anything to grab onto, he was unsure what to do with his arms and he felt himself starting to panic. “Relax songbird, you are making the horse uneasy.” Geralt whispered into the bards’ ear, his lips were right there almost touching it, his breath grazing over Jaskiers skin, leaving him shivering. How the hell was he supposed to relax like this? Geralts left arm, while his right one was still holding the bridle, wrapped around Jaskiers waist and pulled him back into the Witchers chest, steading the bard with his own body.

Jaskier knew he had two choices, he could either let panic take over, fall off the horse and in the process hurt himself, the horse and maybe even Geralt, or he could give in to the sensation of safety with Geralts grip around his waist. He chose option number two and instantly felt himself relax, taking in the feeling of the horses' muscles under his thighs, the strong arm around his waist keeping him steady and the broad chest behind him. His breathing becoming slower and more evenly as he let his head fall back onto Geralts shoulder.

“There you go.” came Geralts comment from behind him and he hummed in response. The horse changed into an easy trot, water splashing around it, reaching their bare feet and Jaskier let himself stare out on the ocean. He was glad that Geralt couldn’t see his face, as he was completely unable to keep it from showing all the emotions he was currently experiencing. It had been decades since he had last ridden a horse, but even then he had been on his own horse and not sharing a ride like this, pressed into Geralt, the smell of horse and ocean and leather surrounding him. It was too much and not enough and he had to close his eyes for a minute to calm himself and his thoughts down.

They didn’t talk at all for the whole ride, which Jaskier was glad about, there was nothing he could have said without sounding like a babbling lovesick fool anyway. After about an hour or so on horseback Great turned the mare around and they headed back to the stable. “So, that was nice?” Jaskier threw in, hoping his voice didn’t sound as unsure as he felt. Geralt only nodded and grunted in response. This whole trip so far had been vastly different than the bard would have imagined. He used to be a master of words, always prepared to say what was needed and now he felt tongue-tied whenever he looked at the Witcher.

When they reached the motel that the stable belonged to it was already getting dark and a cool breeze had replaced the late afternoon warmth. Jaskier who was still just wearing a T-Shirt started to feel chilly and wrapped his hands around himself to keep warm. “Why don’t you head into reception and get the keys?” Geralt suggested looking at the shivering bard “I’ll get the bags from the car and meet you in the lobby after.” “Yeah, sure….” Jaskier said glad to get out of this cold and headed for the reception.

They had booked 2 adjoining rooms incl. breakfast before heading to the stable earlier and when Jaskier walked up to the front desk the woman who showed them the stables earlier handed him two room keys. He took them off her, thanked her and sat down in the lobby waiting for Geralt to come back with the luggage. When Geralt returned with the bags they made their way to the rooms. The Witcher dropped Jaskiers bags onto his bed and was about to leave when something inside him made him turn around at the door.

As he did he was looking straight into Jaskiers eyes, who had come up behind to close the door after him. Startled and overwhelmed by the feelings this awoke in him Geralt froze. “Is there anything else you wanted Geralt?” Jaskier asked hoping secretly that there was. _`Yes, there fucking is’_ Geralt thought _`I want to kiss you and rip your fucking clothes off´_. He had no idea where this sudden urge to jump the bard came from and the feeling scared him. He had to get out of this room stat. “I… ahem… no… Good night.” he somehow managed to say, then turned around and made his way to his room. “Oh… yeah, good night. I guess I’ll see you in the morning then.” Jaskier yelled after him before closing the door, not quite sure what to make of Geralts odd behaviour. ~~~~

Back in his own room, the Witcher let himself fall onto the bed, pushing his face into the pillow and letting out a frustrated but soundless scream. He had almost asked Jaskier to share his bed tonight, the urge to feel the bards’ lips on his and share some intimacy with him almost unbearable. What the fuck was happening to him? It must surely be that damned bond! He got up to fish his phone out of his pocket and called Fiona. She picked up after the fourth ring, which gave Geralt enough time to start pacing around the room panic rising in his chest.

“Heya Uncle Ge-!” “I just almost kissed him!” Geralt almost shouted into the phone before Fi could finish her sentence. “Kissed who?” his niece asked even though she was well aware who he was talking about. “Jaskier. I just…fuck.” he was still pacing, nervously pushing a hand through his hair. Fiona chuckled and he heard some shuffling in the background. “Okay, Uncle Ger. Slow down, what happened?” Geralt took a deep breath and tried to push these confusing feelings down.

“I. We…we stopped in St. Joseph and….” Fi knew him well enough to not interrupt him and let him continue at his own pace. “We rode the carousel, and then we walked along the beach and….Fi...” Geralts voice sounded raw. “Fi, he has this coin on his ankle on one of my hairbands. The coin that I gave to him when we first met. I. I. I can’t….” he was leaning against the wall, letting himself slide down until he was sitting on the floor, his head resting against the cold white brick. “He smiled and…I took him to the stable and…we…I didn’t even think about it, Fiona. I just. We went horseback riding along the beach and he…he smelled… so…nice” Like home was what Geralt thought but didn’t say, couldn’t say, couldn’t even allow himself to think. “And then we rented rooms and when I was about to say goodnight I… I was overcome by these feelings and I… I almost fucking kissed him…”

“Sounds to me like you guys had a very nice, romantic date.” she laughed teasingly. “FI!!!!! It wasn’t a date! It must be the bond. We are not…- It isn’t like that, he doesn’t see me that way! I don’t see him that way” Geralt tried to defend himself. “How do you know Uncle Ger? I mean, you two have been close before you were bound by this thing right? From what I heard you two had been travelling for a long time. You even raised a child together? No bond needed.” she said.

Geralt didn’t know what to say to that. It was true but that didn’t mean that Jaskiers actions or even his own now weren’t motivated by the bond. “I just…want it resolved so that I know…” Geralt continued. “That you know if what you feel for him is real?” Fiona asked tenderly. “Hm.” he could hear her smile in her voice to his response as she continued “Bond or no bond Geralt, that deep connection you guys have is very real.” He wrinkled his forehead wondering how she even heard about their friendship and them raising Ciri when it dawned on him.

“You have been talking to Yennefer haven’t you?” he asked trying not to sound betrayed. “I can neither confirm nor deny such an accusation. Now. Go to bed and make sure you and your boyfriend have a nice trip.” She hung up before he could respond and Geralt threw his phone onto the bed in frustration. “And he is not my fucking boyfriend” he mumbled into the void before heading into the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

On the other side of the wall, Jaskier was also in the bathroom sitting on the bottom of the shower tub letting the warm water splash over him. He had left the shower curtain open on one side so he was able to see his phone that was lying on the tiled floor and which he had set on speaker so he could continue the call he had started earlier as soon as Geralt had left the room. “So basically I need you to talk some sense into me,” he said his voice raised so the person on the other end could hear him over the running water.

There was a soft chuckle coming from the other end of the line followed by “I see darling, well do you want me to tell you the truth or lie to you?” He took a deep breath and reached up to turn the Water even hotter, trying to get the cold out of his bones. “Truth Yen, always the truth,” he replied. “Okay then.” came her immediate response “First, you are both idiots but there’s hope yet.” There was a huge smile audible in her voice as she said it and Jaskier snorted. “Didn’t you have a great time today?” the voice asked.

“I did but it wasn’t real was it, it was just-“ “Ah papperlapapp...” the voice interrupted him “…you had fun and enjoyed yourself it was exactly as real as it should have been!” “Yenna…” Jaskier said, trying again to get a word in. “Don’t Yenna me, Julian! You know I am right. What’s wrong with seeking joy and letting yourself be selfish for once? You spent all your life making sure the people around you are happy, taking care of them. How about you allow yourself to be selfish for once Jas?” the voice continued in a stern tone. He swallowed and raised his head up from where it had rested on his knees. “So what?” he asked, “I should just use this trip to seduce Geralt?” “Why not?” Yen replied “You wanted to do that ever since I have known you, besides…it might do you both good to let loose.”

A heavy sigh left his lungs before he continued. “It’s not just….physical,” he said, his voice quieter than before. “I know darling, I know, but I promise you. It’s gonna be all right. Just enjoy the trip ok? For me?” she tried to comfort him. “For you! …love you Yen.” he replied begrudgingly “Love you too Jask, now get your sorry ass up from that shower floor before you catch a cold!” Yen said in a demanding tone. “Yes Ma’am!” he joked before doing as he was told. He dried himself off sparsely before letting himself drop onto the small bed, the faint memory of the smell of horse and sea and Geralt still in his nose.

When Yennefer hung up the phone she swirled her finger over an empty wine glass, refilling it magically before taking a big sip. Men were truly idiots but it wasn’t like she wasn’t prepared for that occasion. She would make those idiots realize how much they loved each other before this trip was over or her name wasn’t Yennefer Merigold! She stretched like a lazy housecat and turned around, looking at the grinning blonde girl that had just made her way back into the small student apartment. “So? What’s your idiot up to?”


	8. The Banshee, the Witcher and the Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier saves the day

Geralt had slept for a solid seven hours which was not necessarily unusual for him, what was unusual though was that he rarely slept this deep and experienced such a high quality of rest. He took a shower, washed his hair, put it into a loose bun on top of his head, not bothering drying it and made his way into the breakfast area to see if Jaskier was already up. Now, he was trained in different kinds of fighting techniques and well versed in how to use his body as a weapon if need be but yet he almost stumbled over his own feet as he laid eyes on Jaskier that morning.

The bard was wearing some shimmering velour or maybe cord material pants in a dark burgundy red that clung tightly to his legs, stuffed in the same cognac brown boots he had worn the day before. Instead of wearing a proper shirt, he was only dressed in a white almost see-through tank top, black suspenders strategically placed over the shirt, his chest hair flashing through the thin material and his face, oh gods his face. Besides the fact that there was a slight stubble on his jaw now, he had also put on some dark, almost black eyeliner that framed his blue eyes perfectly while his unkempt wet hair fell into his eyes. “Geralt!” Jaskier exclaimed jumping off his chair, making his way over to Geralt, whose heart was beating 2 times as fast as normal, and put his hand on the Witchers shoulder in greeting. “Good morning! I saved you a spot! They have tea, you still like tea yeah?” he asked. Geralt made a grunting sound somewhere between choking and gasping for air trying really hard to remember how conversations worked. The bard was babbling on about the breakfast options and only stopped to ask if he still took sugar in his tea before preparing the perfect cup for Geralt, which he promptly used to hide his hot face behind. The only thing he could do was to keep staring at the bard and his dark-framed eyes, his thick eyelashes and the pink, pink mouth that didn’t seem to stop moving. The tea was exactly how he liked it and a memory started to take shape in his mind.

_// “So chamomile oil but not chamomile tea?” Jaskier asked, checking the bath temperature with his hand before nodding to himself in satisfaction. “Hmm.” came the grunted reply from the other side of the room, where Geralt sat on a small stool, naked, tending to his wounds. “Here, let me.” the bard said and softly moved Geralts hands away, replacing them with his own. He hummed a soft melody, while methodically cleaning out the harsh gash on Geralts chest, kneeling between the Witchers open legs, the stitching yarn between his teeth, not even noticing that Geralt was naked, he was too focused on tending to the person that he cared for most in the world. After the wound was clean and he had applied some healing salve the hard part started. “Put your hands on my shoulders Geralt.” the bard ordered and Geralt did as he was told without even thinking about it. The new position meant he had to keep his shoulders straight back, giving Jaskier perfect access to stitch the wound up. “So what kind of tea do you like then?” the bard asked trying to distract the Witcher from the pain he must clearly be experiencing. “Sweet things, like Rose with Honey.” Geralt answered through gritted teeth. Jaskier nodded and finished his surgical work. “There darling, as good as new! Now in the bath with you!” Geralts heart suddenly felt heavy, nobody had ever called him `Darling’ before or anything else resembling a pet name. He got up and let himself sink into the tub filled with steaming water. Once inside he began to relax, his eyes closed and his arms resting on the wooden frame. “I’ll be right back.” his bard said and Geralt responded with a huffed “Hm.” the warm steam luring him into a light sleep. He opened his eyes lazily when he heard Jaskiers footsteps approach the tub and his sweet smell invaded his space. “Here,” Jaskier said handing him a delicate-looking cup filled with a steaming brew and the warm smell of rose and honey, filled his nose. He took a small sip and was rewarded with the perfect combination of sweet, spicy and tangy. Just like his bard. //_

“Geralt? Is everything ok? Do you not like it?” Jaskier asked reaching for the cup a slightly worried expression on his beautiful face. “NO! … Don’t! It’s perfect.” Geralt replied and pulled the cup back to his side of the table, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Jaskier relax, a smile on his face. “Good. Hm…” the bard cleared his throat. “We should stock up on some snacks unless you don’t want me to eat in Roach, which I guess would make sense since she’s so important to you but at the least, we should get water, and maybe some gum? Also, I forgot to pack shampoo so maybe we can stop at a drugstore so I can get some, I had to use the motel stuff this morning and I can tell you it does nothing for my hair and Geralt! Geralt the smell of it.” and leaning over the table, he pressed his partly wet hair into Geralts face. “See? It smells so weird! Anyway. We should let Yen know that we’re going to reach Chicago in a few hours yeah?”

Geralt just sat there and nodded every once in a while, not really listening, or more to the point not being able to listen to a word Jaskier said. He was too distracted by the smells, which filled his nose as soon as Jaskier shoved his head towards it. A human nose would only have been able to detect that distinct chemical shampoo smell, mixed with some artificial fragrances. His Witcher senses however allowed him to smell what was underneath, a distinct scent of buttercups, ink and sunflowers … Jaskier. He hadn’t known how much he missed that scent, warm and sweet and …homey (?), well whatever it was it made him feel whole, which was a feeling he hadn’t felt in almost 3 centuries. Geralt didn’t know how long they sat there, Jaskier babbling and rambling on about god knows what and Geralt just listening to his voice, a tiny almost invisible smile on his face. He could have sat there like this for all eternity and he would have been the happiest person alive, but that wasn’t how life worked.

Back on the road, Jaskier was munching on some crisps, trying not to get any crumbles on the seat, while humming along to the song on the radio. It was already 10 am when they had left, after getting snacks and shampoo, but Geralt wasn’t in a hurry anymore. He had finally started to enjoy this trip. What had felt awkward at the beginning, now felt more like old times, the two of them travelling together in the search for adventure and he liked it. “So any idea what Yen wants us to get in Chicago?” the bard asked between two bites, holding a handful of crisps up to Geralts mouth, who without thinking ate them right out of Jaskiers hand, his own busy with steering. Jaskier froze for a second, feeling the sense of fluttering butterflies starting in his stomach but decided it was nothing and just kept rambling on as if nothing had happened. “Has she texted you back yet?” he inquired further. “She said something about a specific Banshee, whose hair she is in need of.” Geralt replied not taking his eyes off the road. “A strand of Banshee hair, hm…well. I did bring my best comb, so...” the bard offered. Geralt couldn’t help but smile at his bard’s response, then grunted and drove on.

They reached Chicago two hours later and made their way over to the rundown neighbourhood in which the Banshee had been seen. It was a sparsely populated area, the streets narrow, full of graffiti and the smell of despair. Geralt was walking in front of Jaskier, instinctively shielding his bard with his own body, as they ventured down the streets in search for the Banshee. Jaskier was silently stalking behind Geralt, making sure to stay close by. They met only a few people on the streets and their attire and body language made them stick out from the crowd.

They had just passed a drugged-out prostitute sitting on the street curb when they heard it, a high pitched wailing, sad and beautiful at the same time. The Witcher stopped, ready to draw his silver sword that was neatly tied to his back, held up by a dark leather harness. Jaskiers fingers wrapped around his arm, a silent request for attention. Geralt slightly turned his head, looked at where Jaskier was gesturing and saw a floating woman drifting into a side alley. Geralt had met a lot of Banshees in his days and they were usually angry and raging, moving swiftly, ready to spill blood. This one looked just sad and alone, drifting through the empty ally, humming a sorrowful tune. Geralt waited until she had flown further away before he turned back to Jaskier, opening his mouth but being interrupted by his friend before he could even speak.

“No…” Jaskier said ... The Witcher blinked in confusion, starting to open his mouth to say something only to be stopped by Jaskiers fingers on his lips “…No Geralt, I will not wait with Roach.” the bard continued determinedly. Geralt shook his head. “Look Jaskier, I don’t want you to get hurt and-“Geralt began, again being interrupted by the Jaskiers determined voice “And we had this discussion at least a hundred times before but what makes you think that this time I’d actually-“ “Jaskier please!” this time it was Geralts turn to interrupt the bard as he dug his fingers into Jaskiers naked arms and pulled him closer, forceful but careful not to hurt him, then continued to speak.

“The last time you…I…Timera. I cannot. Please…” Geralt had a hard time getting out the words but he didn’t have to, his eyes did the talking. Seeing the hurt and guilt in Geralts eyes Jaskier realized why his Witcher didn’t want him to follow and it almost broke his heart. He allowed himself to sling his arms around Geralt into an almost hug before taking a step back. “Geralt, it is fine. I promise. I am bound to you now, right? So as long as you’re alive I’ll be fine.” Geralt felt gratitude float through his body, for the first time being thankful for the bond they now shared. “Alright.” he said, “But promise me you’ll be careful.”

Jaskier nodded in response, pulled a slender silver dagger out of his right boot shaft and smirked in response to Geralts confused gaze. “What?” he said a little spark of mischief glinting in his eyes “I had to learn how to protect myself in the last three hundred years with no Witcher around to take care of me.” then started to walk into the narrow alley. Before he was able to take 2 steps though he was stopped by Geralts warm calloused fingers around his writs. “I am here now. I won’t make you wait back in the car but I want you to stay behind me.” the Witcher said and pulled Jaskier behind him again. “I will not let any harm come to you ever again.”

They moved together like in old times like they had never spent any time apart. Geralt pulled his sword from his back, shielding Jaskier with his body, moving forward in slow but steady dancelike steps while Jaskier followed close behind, his dagger held up, and ready to strike. In the old days, he would have attacked people with his lute, well he would have hit them over the head for good measure after Geralt had already knocked them out, just to make sure they’d stay that way. After Geralt had left him though he had taken fencing and self-defence classes to learn to protect himself. He had already been trained in basic fencing, of course, curtesy to his time at the Academy of Oxenfurt, but since he had rarely used them his skills had gotten sloppy. Now as they were approaching the Banshee he made sure to keep his body and mind sharp, making sure he was ready for whatever might happen next. It was a nice feeling though, to follow behind his strong Witcher again, he felt protected and cared for like he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

It didn’t take them long to reach the Banshee, she was sitting at the dead-end of the Alley on an old soggy box, staring into nothingness, still humming. As soon as they came closer she twisted her head around and looked right at them with her dark glowing eyes full of heartache and pain. Geralt expected an attack but she just continued to stare, weeping and sniffling, humming her song. They took another step into her direction, Jaskier shaking with anticipation when the creature spoke up. “Tristan? My love? Is it you? Oh, how I longed to hear your song….”

Geralt stopped his approach and wrinkled his forehead in confusion, he pushed Jaskier a few steps back but kept a close watch on the Banshee. “Hm,” he grunted. “Yeah, I don’t think she is aware that she’s dead either,” Jaskier said in response. Geralt turned around and felt a warmth spreading through his heart, looking at the bard. 300 years and Jaskier still understood his grunts perfectly, could still decipher what he was trying to say with a look or a gesture. Without thinking he let his hand come up and push the wild bangs out of Jaskiers face allowing himself a better look at those lovely blue eyes. “…uhm…” Jaskier mumbled, not quite sure what to make of Geralts gesture. To Geralts absolute delight Jaskiers cheeks turned bright red and he cleared his throat. “So uhm the Banshee.” the bard said, trying to get them back to the task on hand. “Hm.” Geralt huffed and turned his focus back on the creature, still humming sadly.

Suddenly Jaskiers eyes widened in recognition. “Geralt!” he demanded and pulled him back further. “I think I know that song!” the bard was now gesturing heavily with his hands while trying to explain. “It was part of my studies at Oxenfurt. The History of tragic ballads. There was this story about some knight who got separated from his lover or something. To be fair I was chasing after Melissa at that time and not really focusing on the curriculum, she had bright red hair and-“Jaskier started rambling. “Hm!” Geralt grunted, trying to get the Jaskier to focus. “Oh yeah right sorry…” Jaskier apologised “…anyway the story was that this fellow never got to tell his love how he felt about her because she died of the flu while he was away fighting some stupid war and he had written this song for her. I think she’s humming that song! I think she is waiting for him to finally tell her that he loves her!” Geralt was impressed, he would have never remembered something like that, especially if he heard about it 300 years ago. Jaskier pushed his way in front of Geralt who held him back by grabbing his waist and pulling the bard against his chest. “No!” Geralt said.

“Geralt...” Jaskier protested “… please I know what I am doing. Let me resolve this one. There’s no need for violence….I think.” “You think!!” Geralt hissed, his arm holding Jaskier firmly in place against his own body. “Geralt, please. I need you to trust me.” Jaskier pleaded. The Witcher grunted in frustration but loosened his grip on the bard. “If she even looks at you funny I am-“Geralt growled. “I know Geralt. I know.” Jaskier said, stepped away and turned back to face the Banshee. She was still humming and Geralts grip around his sword tightened, ready to strike at any given moment.

Jaskier sauntered forwards and bowed in front of the Banshee who tilted her head in interest as soon as he spoke. “Oh my lovely lady, how I longed for your gaze upon me.” then paused for a moment before reaching his hand forward, not quite touching the creature but close. Geralt had a hard time not interfering, he knew he needed to trust Jaskier but his protective instincts screamed at him to just chop the Banshees head off and be done with it. “My sweet love, I am here.” Jaskier continued and the Banshees face transformed into a scary smile. Her lips split, revealing sharp fanglike teeth but Jaskier didn’t falter. Her voice sounded like it might have been sweet at some point during her life but now it came out rough like grinding gravel.

“Tristan? Is it you? Have you returned to sing my song?” Jaskier, who might have always been quick to procrastinate his studies, remembered the song of longing and heartbreak and lust and started to sing. He couldn’t remember all the words but he realized quickly that it wasn’t necessary as long as he felt the right emotions. So he pulled his own feelings from his soul and sung his heart out. In the end, he sunk to his knees and the Banshee embraced him in a hug, their forms shimmering together. Jaskier reached out and plucked a single strand of ethereal hair from her head, making sure they’d got what they came for.

“Rest now my love, so we will be united in the world beyond.” They stood up, holding hands and when Geralt looked at her, her face had changed. Gone where the sharp monstrous teeth and the pupil-less eyes, gone the pointy razor-like nails and the wild untamed hair. Instead, she looked like she might have in life, beautiful if still translucent. “Thank you, kind stranger.” Her voice sounded warm and clear now and she smiled at Jaskier before letting go of his hand. He stared at her, wiping tears from his face as she smiled and slowly started to disappear. “I will find my Tristan again sweet bard don’t fret.” Her smile turned brighter as she gave a nod to Geralt who was still ready to strike her down if need be. “Don’t wait too long as I did.” She said and was gone with the blink of an eye.

Jaskier turned around and walked back to Geralt, his face smeared with eyeliner. He took the hair strand, he had taken of the Banshee and stuffed it into a small glass bottle before putting it safely into his backpack. He wanted to make a joke or say anything to cut through the awkward silence but before he had a chance to he felt Geralts calloused hands around his face, thumbs gently rubbing away the smeared eyeliner. Jaskier opened his mouth to say something but he was silenced by the soft look on Geralts face. “There… all good.” the Witcher proclaimed when he had cleaned up the mess on Jaskiers cheeks. “Let’s go, hm?” he asked but instead of waiting for an answer he just grabbed Jaskiers hand and pulled him back to their car.

It took them 15 minutes to walk back to where they had parked and the smell of urine and vomit mixed in with chemicals followed them all the way. Jaskier hadn’t let go of Geralts hand yet and only relaxed when he was back sitting in Roach. “You take me to the nicest places Witcher.” he joked. Geralt just grinned shortly and texted Yen that they had found the first ingredient, asking where they should go next. She didn’t answer right away which didn’t surprise him and he started the car to drive them to a better neighbourhood for lunch. While he navigated through traffic he glanced over at Jaskier, who was reapplying his eyeliner in the small passenger seat mirror. “Anything you want to see?” Geralt asked. “Hm?” Jaskier replied absentmindedly still working on his eyeliner, tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth, something he always did while concentrating. “Sightseeing?” Geralt proposed “Yen hasn’t texted back yet and knowing her it could take a while.”

Jaskier finished his makeup and tried to soothe his dry lips by running his tongue over them. “There is an art museum that has some interesting stuff but I wouldn’t want you to get bored. I can go there by myself and we will meet up again after?” he offered. “Hm.” Geralt inquired. “Yeah sure just drop me off there and pick me up in a few hours,” Jaskier replied. That was not what Geralt wanted to hear at all, but it seemed like maybe the bard needed a bit of alone time so he asked for directions to the museum and dropped him off. Jaskier got out of the car, smiled and fished a crumbly card out of his back pocket. “Here, my number!”

Geralt took the card, nodded and looked at it while Jaskier was running up the stairs to the museum. On the card was Jaskiers full name and a camera Symbol, which he remembered as the symbol for that insta-something app, saying Jaskier. Also his email address and his phone number all framed by the head of a wolf and a small bird on his side. He looked up and stared at the door, which Jaskier had just vanished trough. He saved the bards number in his phone under Songbird and started to drive aimlessly through the city. He wasn’t sure what to do, now that he had a few hours to kill, but as he stood at a red traffic light he saw an advertisement for an Axe Throwing Centre nearby. Maybe releasing some pent up frustration would do him good.


	9. Days at the Museum - Battle of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a not date is actually a date

Jaskier was in heaven, he had only just started the exhibition about the medium “marble” and was admiring a statue when he got a text saying. -Here, so you have my number too. - And shortly after another -This is Geralt by the way. - And another -The Witcher. - He chuckled and after saving the number to his phone texted back -I know! Don’t text and drive! – Then he focused his attention back onto the art installation. He had always been a fan of statues and he spent quite some time with them, taking pictures and enjoying the atmosphere of the Museum.

Meanwhile Geralt had reached his destination and was now in the process of signing off waivers so the owners of the “Medieval Re-enactment Club Chicago” would allow him to throw an Axe at a piece of wood. They had scanned his driver’s license and now he was waiting at the outside bar area for his credentials to go through before he was allowed to use any weapon available. He had left his own swords in the car, safely tucked away in Roache's hood compartment next to a metal box where he had put the Banshee hair in. After about fifteen minutes of waiting they told him that his documents were in order and that he was allowed to proceed. The crew watched in surprise and awe as he was hitting target after target right in the center with every single axe throw. With every whack of the Axe hitting the target and splintering the wood all the anger and frustration he had been bottling up inside him was released bit by bit.

 _Jaskier dying in his arms – WHACK – Cirilla suddenly being mad at him for no reason, withdrawing only reconciling when she was already old and dying – WHACK – Vesemir leaving Kaer Morhen to spend his last days alone in the woods – WHACK – Jaskier haunting his dreams for – WHACK – 300 – WHACK – fucking – WHACK years_.

He took a deep breath as he watched the crew replaced the board he had just smashed through with a new one and giving him a thumbs-up, impressed with his strength and coordination.

_His insomnia – WHACK – Jaskier coming back to his life – WHACK – Yennefer of fucking Vengerberg – WHACK – not being a good enough Uncle for Fiona – WHACK – Ikea – WHACK – Jaskier – WHACK – JaskierJaskierJaskier--- WHACK_

After the last axe had hit the bullseye again and his hands were visibly shaking, part from the strain of throwing and part from the pent up emotions breaking free, he went over to the bar again and let himself plop down on one of the barstools. He felt tired and emotionally spent but also relieved and just a little confused. He had always known that the worst of his memories had something to do with Jaskier but he had thought this was because he was annoying and always got them into trouble but he now knew that this wasn’t the reason at all.

No he thought of them as his worst memories because they were about Jaskier being hurt or sick, Jaskier being mad at him, Jaskier leaving him and Jaskier dyi-…. He suddenly felt something wet on his cheeks and to his surprise and horror realized there were tears running down his face. He wiped them away quickly with the back of his hand, looking around the bar making sure no one had seen. When he was sure no one had noticed he waved over the barkeep and ordered some water, he would have loved something stronger to calm his nerves but water was all he allowed himself since he would still be driving.

He was just about to take a sip when suddenly his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He fished the small thing out, his fingers still trembling from the previous experience, and opened the message that he’d just received. The text was from Jaskier and it was just a picture of an oil-painting showing some onions. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it but before he could think about it some more and figure out it’s meaning a second text arrived. -Look Geralt!!!! Someone managed to capture your scent- next to it was a cheeky emoji sticking its tongue out.

Looking at the text Geralt couldn’t help but to break out into roaring laughter so loud the guy behind the bar jumped in surprise and almost dropped the bottle he was holding. He remembered the day and conversation the text was referencing like it was yesterday. Looking back at it now and finally being able to admit his feelings for Jaskier to himself it was the most important day in his life. The day they first met.

_//Geralt's face didn’t betray any of his emotions but inside he found himself be astounded by the bard. He had thought the young man naïve and annoying and sure, part of that was correct but he also seemed smart, well-educated, and brave. He had spoken perfect accent-free Elder and had not given up even when faced with certain death. Now he was holding his new lute, like some would maybe hold a lover and sung on. “Respect doesn’t make history” he had said and Geralt must agree that the tune was quite catchy and the bards singing voice warm and comforting. Posada was just behind them as the Witcher let out a heavy sigh, deciding to let the bard follow him for a while.//_

He thought back trying to remember how the conversation went before texting back – Oh you mean, the smell of death and destiny, heroic and heartbreaks? – he was very pleased with his response, it sounded witty and funny, not something he was known for, plus it would also show Jaskier that he still cared. Sure enough a minute later he was rewarded with a text of a row of emoji’s crying with laughter. The emoji’s text was followed up by – Oh my god Geralt you are killing me. Who knew you could be so sassy *smiley face*- Geralt couldn’t help but smile at this, Fi would be so proud of him.

He ordered another beer and struck up a conversation with one of the owners about the different types of axes and what they should be used for. It was nice for a chance to talk to people who shared his interests, people he didn’t have to pretend to be “normal” around but instead be able to geek out about weapons with. After a while he felt himself getting a little hungry and he decided since things were going so well right now to text Jaskier.

– I’m hungry. Have you eaten? We could get something together?- It took about ten minutes for Jaskier to respond and Geralt felt himself growing a little anxious. -Uhm, no not eaten yet. Yes, sure we can get something together if you want. That’d be uh… nice. – Geralt read the text three times, the word “nice” wasn’t quite sitting right with him. A thousand things ran through his mind _`_ What if Jaskier was just being polite? Did he actually rather eat alone? Geralt wasn’t used to this. When he texted with Fiona she always made sure to clearly say what she meant, no hidden meanings no interoperations that could go wrong. Writing with Jaskier was different but he wanted to see the bard, wanted to share a meal with him so he decided to push forward. - Ok. I’ll pick you up outside the museum in half an hour. _–_

Smiling, his heart fluttering, Jaskier read the text and send back a short –Okay – before putting his phone into his tight pants pocket and focusing his attention back on the art. He was glad that Geralt had not only found his onion joke funny but also countered back with his own words, words he had said on a summers day on the road, so very long ago and yet Geralt had remembered them perfectly.

The museum was full of amazing things, statues, paintings, installations and he spent the next thirty minutes taking pictures he could show to Geralt later and maybe even send a few to Fiona. When he left the museum it was already getting dark, he spotted Roach right in front of the old building and started skipping down the steps it.

Geralt was dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a fitted matching blue button-down shirt. He was leaning against Roach, arms crossed in front of his chest and looking up the stairs towards Jaskier, a smile playing on his face. Jaskier was so focused on staring at Geralt he missed a step and tumbled straight into the Witchers strong arms. For a moment they both just stood there, Geralt's hands around Jaskiers waist and Jaskier, one on Geralt's shoulder the other one buried in his thick white hair, holding on to the Witcher.

Blushing he stammered a quick “Thanks.” Before letting go of Geralt and trying to regain his composure. Geralt still smiled at him and opened the door for him which didn’t help his already weak knees “So where are we going? Should we look for a place to spend the night?” Jaskier asked, his cheeks still flushed.

“I already booked a hotel, I hope that’s okay? It was recommended to me as well as a close-by restaurant. I made reservations, hmm…I…that okay?” Geralt suddenly felt nervous. What if he had pushed too far by choosing and booking for them? What if Jaskier liked to stay somewhere else? Before he could spiral and give in to his fear Jaskier smiled at him “That’s great Geralt! Thank you!” The Witcher felt Jaskiers gaze wandering over his attire. “I should get changed as well, I guess. Do we have time for that with the reservation?”

Nodding Geralt explained that they had enough time to head to the hotel and freshen up before walking over to the restaurant.

Jaskier´s eyes went wide when they parked Roach outside a nice hotel instead of a rundown motel, which he thought Geralt would take them and smiled excitedly. Inside Geralt went to pick up the key from reception. “They only had one room left, apparently there’s some conference in town,” Geralt said “I hope you don’t mind sharing a room?” “Well it wouldn’t be the first time,” Jaskier replied trying to sound nonchalant, while totally freaking out on the inside.

_// “Take it or leave it!” the gruff-looking Innkeeper said and waited. Sighing Geralt took the key from the wooden desk while Jaskier counted the right amount of coins out. Silent they went up the stairs to the room. They had been traveling together for almost 6 months and so far they had gotten lucky. With Jaskier singing their income had doubled and they could afford to book two rooms whenever they stopped in a town. This time however only one room was available. When they entered the room they also saw that there was only one bed and after a short discussion on who would sleep on the floor they just decided to share the comfy looking bed. Geralt had never slept as good and deep as that first night when Jaskier rolled into his arms.//_

“So the owner of that Axe Throwing Club has recommended a place nearby, It sounded like something you’d like Songbird,” Geralt told him on the way up to the room. ‘Songbird’ there it was again. “Ahm, great… that sounds… that’s good.” Jaskier said, trying to remember how words worked. “Do I need to dress a certain way? I mean what kind of Restaurant is it?” he asked after he had regained some of his senses again. “Wear whatever you like, you always look nice Jas.” Geralt replied. “Uhm, thank you Geralt” Jaskier said, cheeks blushing “I’ll go find something and get ready then.”

He took his bag into the bathroom and first splashed ice cold water on his face. He quickly removed his eye makeup and shaved before changing his clothes. Since the bard had no idea where Geralt was about to take him, he dressed himself similar to the Witchers look and decided on a dark blue button-down shirt with matching Jeans and dark boots instead of his usual cognac-colored ones. He brushed his hair back and made sure to put on some cologne before leaving the bathroom.

“Okay I’m ready-“ he swallowed hard and stopped mid-sentence as he saw Geralt, who was holding a very familiar-looking poetry book in his hands, sitting in one of the big Armchairs, his fingers roaming over the pages in concentration. Jaskiers heart stopped as he realized why this book looked so familiar. Geralt was reading one of his own creations and not just any of his books, no it was the one full of poetry about the Witcher. FUCK. Was that why he has been behaving so oddly all afternoon? Did he realize the poems were about him?

Could it be he felt the same and now that he knew what Jaskier felt for him, he finally found the courage to show his feelings? “You look very handsome in blue.” Geralt said, looking up from the book and at Jaskier. He put a bookmark between the pages closed the book and put it on the little side table next to the armchair. “Shall we go then?” he asked and when Jaskier didn’t show any sign of moving went over put his hand on the small of his back and led him out the door.

Jaskiers mind was reeling, the bard felt like his knees would give out at any given moment. Should he say something? What if he spooked Geralt by saying something, by audibly voicing his feelings? No, no he would just let Geralt take the lead, go with it and enjoy this evening. Geralt's hand was still on the small of his back and the soft pressure of it felt so good it was hard to form a proper thought anyway and he decided it was better to say nothing. At least for now.

The restaurant that Geralt took him to had a beautiful romantic atmosphere. Dimmed lights combined with the flickering of lit candles spread around the room worked perfectly with the dark wooden floor and furniture, creating a cozy and relaxing mood. The waiter led them to a booth in the corner and Jaskier felt himself relax as soon as he sunk onto the soft padded leather bench. “This place looks amazing Geralt!” he exclaimed, smiling brightly and putting his hands on the table, next to the candle before grabbing the menu the waiter had handed him. His eyes grew wide when he saw the prices though. “Uhm Geralt….I…uhm…” he began. “Yes?” Geralt said, looking up from his own menu, a questioning gaze on Jaskier as a sudden feeling of unease started to grow in his stomach. It had looked like Jaskier liked the place he had picked out but now he looked unhappy. “What’s wrong Jaskier?” he asked. “I…” Jaskier took a deep breath before continuing. “…it’s … have you seen the prices?”

“Don’t worry. Order whatever and how much you like. My treat.” He said before focusing back on his own menu. “Oh…I…thank you.” Jaskiers reply was quiet and soft and the Witcher just grunted in response. He had already talked so much today he wasn’t sure how long he could keep going but every smile and every flutter of Jaskiers bright blue eyes pushed him further to make an effort. They ordered drinks, dark Bourbon for Geralt, and some fruity mixed cocktail for Jaskier along with water before further studying their menus. “Uhh they have oysters! I always wanted to try those! Can I…?” “Hmm.” Geralt smiled at the bard’s excited face. He looked profoundly at ease and happy and Geralt felt himself sinking further into his own bench, allowing himself to relax as well. The waiter brought their drinks and without even thinking about it Geralt ordered a dozen Oysters for them to try. He knew it was worth it when Jaskier beamed at him. The waiter nodded and smiled as well “A great choice for your date sir, would you like lemon with them?” “Hmm.” Geralt stared at the waiter, who must be a true professional because he didn’t falter at Geralt's grumpy gaze. Jaskier coughed and answered instead. “Yes please!”

“Thank you Geralt,” Jaskier said. “Hhmm” Geralt grunted having run out of things to say, that wouldn’t sound weird or awkward. To his luck it seemed like Jaskier had finally found his voice again “So how was the Axe throwing? Did you have a good time?” he asked. “Hhmm. Yes it was… relaxing” Geralt replied. A chuckle escaped Jaskiers throat “Of course you’d find an exhausting exercise relaxing” he mused.

Geralt just looked at him with a smile on his face. “How was the museum?” he asked in return. At this Jaskier pulled out his phone, stood up, and slid onto the bench next to Geralt, so he was better able to show him the pictures he took. Feeling Jaskier so close to him again, their shoulders slightly touching sent a bolt of electricity through Geralt's body. He thought back to the axe throwing this afternoon and the thoughts that went through his head. “Here’s your food” the waiter said and put a plate full of oysters in front of them, interrupting Geralt's thoughts.

“Oooohhhhh that looks so delicious!!” Jaskier exclaimed, “Ok, let’s taste it. Here you go”. Jaskier put one of the oysters in Geralt's hand, took one for himself, and clinked it to the Witchers, like you would with drinks, before slurping it down. Geralt just sat there watching Jaskier slurp his oyster unable to take his eyes off him. A million thoughts (none of them G-rated) went through his head as he watched the bard putting the oyster to his lips and sucking on it.

“Uhm Geralt? Are you alright? Something wrong with the oyster?” Jaskier asked when he realized the Witcher wasn’t eating. Geralt looked at Jaskier and was frantically searching his brain for an appropriate answer when he noticed the phone in his pocket vibrating. Without answering Jaskiers question he pulled it out and looked at it. “It’s a text from Yen. Good news she’s found out where to find the next ingredient for the spell. She said we have to go to St. Louis.” Geralt felt a sudden cool draft hitting him and as he looked up from the phone realized Jaskier had gotten up from the bench beside him. “Everything alright Jas?” Geralt asked. “Uhm…Yes... I just need to use the restroom. Excuse me for a minute” he replied before turning around and heading towards the toilets.


	10. It is the east, and Jaskier is the sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to almost lose something before you realise how much it means to you.

* * *

Jaskier stared at his own face reflecting in the bathroom mirror, his shaking hands gripping the white marble of the sink, his chest rising with heavy sobs. He was such an idiot, such a fool, he was furious with himself. For a moment there he had allowed himself to forget about the bond, about the whole reason for the trip, had his feelings take over and enjoy the date.

Only it wasn’t a date, Geralt hadn’t taken him to this classy restaurant to court him, he had done so because he was about to rip their bond in half, leaving Jaskier behind once and for all. He hated himself at that moment for still loving Geralt, for still hoping that the other man would want him at least as a friend. Jaskier was sure that they would not see each other again once their Soulbond was resolved, that he would live out the remainder of his life without Geralt in it and it killed him. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe and he urged himself to run some cold water over his wrist a method of grounding he had learned some time ago.

Geralt looked around in the restaurant while he waited for Jaskier to return, the bard had been gone for almost 15 minutes now and he started to worry. Just as he was about to go looking for his companion he came back from the restrooms, but instead of reclaiming his seat next to the Witcher Jaskier sat across him, and not meeting his eyes. “Everything all right songbird?” His worry only grew when he saw Jaskiers eyes shimmering, his bard looked pale and sick, like he was about to cry. “Yeah, just tired.” He was about to ask again when their steaks arrived. “Hm.”

They ate in complete silence, gone the easy mood, gone the brushes of bodies and the laughter. Geralt wasn’t sure what he had done wrong, his mind reeling to try to find the reason why Jaskier had suddenly withdrawn from him. He knew that it must have been something he had done, everything was fine until it suddenly wasn’t. The walk back to the hotel was awful as well, Jaskier walking a step behind him and slowing down every time he did as well to let the bard catch up. Geralt felt awful but he didn’t know how to make it better. Back at the hotel, Jaskier quickly left for the bathroom and when he came back in warm-looking flannel pyjamas he only mumbled. “I’ll take the couch.” before grabbing a pillow and blanket from the bed and withdrawing once more.

Geralt had thought, hoped, that they would share the bed as they had back in the days but now he was lying in the way to big bed all by himself while listening for Jaskiers breathing to even out. The bard was still awake if the sounds he made were any indication and Geralt turned around in the bed to glimpse at him. He wanted to get and pick the bard up put him into bed with him and hold him tight like he had done so many times before when they had to share a bedroll in the winter, or an inn only had one small bed to offer them. Instead, he turned around, facing the wall and replaying the events of the night over and over in his head. Everything had been fine until he had gotten the text, was he not supposed to look at his phone during dinner? Was that some etiquette rule he wasn’t aware of? Sleep would not come for the Witcher that night and judging by the Jaskiers breathing he didn’t’ rest as well, yet both pretended to be asleep, not seeking each other out or talking about their issues.

They both got up very early, the sun had just come up, and they went to the breakfast area without speaking much. Geralt didn’t feel like eating anything, in fact, he felt rather sick so he excused himself and called Fiona. “Uhgh???” “Fi?” “Uncle Ger? Why are you calling me at…” a pause… “5:42 am??” “I...shit I’m sorry, I can call back-““Nah, what’s wrong?” Geralt leaned back against the wall, in the small hallway he stood and sighed. “I don’t know, I…I’m not sure what I did wrong but Jaskier is…he’s…I think he hates me.” He got a snort as an answer before he heard his niece stretching. “That’s utter bullshit Uncle Ger, I know he cares for you deeply. What happened?” “I…took him to dinner, to a steakhouse and everything went well first. I even made an effort to talk to him and…complimented his appearance and we had a great time, he was even sitting next to me and at one point grabbed my hand and then…”

“Then what?” Geralt huffed frustrated. “I got a text from Yen, letting us know the next point in our travels and when I told him he just...I don’t know. He went to the bathroom and when he came back he was just so closed off and we haven’t talked to each other since! It’s horrible!” Fiona was silent for a bit before her soft voice responded. “Geralt, what you describing sound like you guys were on a date, or at least it felt like that and suddenly you reminded him that it was a business trip and that you want him out of your life as soon as possible.” “But that’s…..” He fell silent, his head spinning. “I…I’ll call you later okay, I need to think about it…sorry for waking you up so early.” “Hm,” Came her response, a perfect imitation of his usual grunt before she hung up on him probably turning around in her bed to get back to sleep.

He put his phone back into his pocket, buried his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. This whole situation was just so very confusing, he had thought this was what Jaskier wanted, that he wanted to break the bond and that as soon as possible. He felt defeated, which was a feeling he wasn’t used to and he hated it. All he wanted for Jaskier was to be happy, live his life the way he wanted without that weird bond dictating his decisions or actions. Geralt had been bonded to another person before and it hadn’t turned out well for either of them. He let out another frustrated sigh and started to walk back to the breakfast area. When he approached the table, Jaskier was still sitting in his seat, shuffling his food around on his plate. “Not good?” Geralt asked while sitting down, sipping the coffee he got on the way over. “Hm. Not really hungry.” Jaskiers voice sounded broken and tired and Geralt hated it, he didn’t like to see Jaskier like this all quiet and sulky, his Jaskier was always singing and rambling on about stuff, he would never shut up.

Geralt would never admit it to anyone, heck he wouldn’t admit it to himself until now but he missed his Jaskier, missed him more than he ever missed another person and he wanted him back. Fuck, where were all these feelings coming from? Did they have anything to do with the bond or have they been there all that time, hiding, being pushed down only now, after meeting the bard again after so many years, re-emerging. “Do you want to go back to the room and pack up so we can leave? We can ask for a doggy bag, take it with us for later?” Jaskier shook his head “Nah, it’s fine let’s leave it” he mumbled, shoving the plate away from him before getting up and starting to walk back to the room. “Hm.” was all Geralt could muster in response, he felt tired, emotionally as well as physically and the day had only just started. What was he doing here? All he had wanted when he moved to Detroit was a break that was why he had moved here in the first place. For fuck's sake, all he wanted was some peace to maybe read some books or watch those movies that Fiona was always telling him about so she would stop nagging him, he wanted to take hot bubble baths and sleep in for once and maybe even go for a walk just for the fun of it. But that didn’t happen did it, instead, he found himself on this road trip, trying to severe a bond he wasn’t even sure he wanted to severe. Everything was different now that Jaskier was back in his life.

While Geralt was sitting there in the lobby waiting for Jaskier to finish packing and come down, he kept thinking about the last couple of days, his weird feelings, Jaskiers behaviour, everything and it made his head hurt. Suddenly a memory emerged, clear as day like the events only happened yesterday.

_//”Thank you Viscount de Lettenhove.” The Messenger bowed deeply before walking backwards out of the room, almost tripping over the doorstep doing so. Jaskier sighed deeply and let himself plump down on the bed next to Geralt who pretended to clean his swords and not trying to show any interested in the exchange between the bard and the other man. Jaskier opened the letter he had been handed, read it then crumpled it up and threw the ball of paper across the room with dramatic emphasis, buried his face in his hands and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Jaskier?” Geralt asked playing along. “It’s my mother! She has found me yet another potential wife!” the bard proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically, shuffling closer to Geralt who only grunted in response before risking a glance at his bard. “Do you…not want to settle down someday?” he asked. The Witcher was still in his prime, a long way from retiring but ever since Jaskier had mentioned it on the night of Pavettas betrothal banquet he wondered what it would be like to retire, what he would do when he wouldn’t hunt monsters anymore. Every time he thought about it he imagined Jaskier by his side but he would shake off the thought as soon as it came, not liking how it made him feel. It would start out as a feeling of happiness but then would turn into a feeling of dread, fear even when he realized that this wasn’t ever going to happen. Jaskier would find a wife eventually, would settle down with her somewhere near the coast, watch their children play outside in the garden, tell them stories about his adventures with the Witcher, but that’s all they would be to him then, stories. “Well yes…I want many things.” Jaskier replied, bringing Geralt back to the present. “Like?” Geralt asked, not sure why his voice sounded so….weak? “Like, a house somewhere warm, with a big garden so I can grow some flowers and veg, and a river nearby! Maybe a few chickens and a goat you know, but most importantly I want to sing and write and read. I want to get away from people wanting something from me! I want to be able to sleep in, go for long walks whenever I feel like and take baths every day.” Geralt chuckled, at that. “And a wife doesn’t fit into that image of yours?” he asked, dreading the answer. “I mean sure… but definitely not some noblewoman’s daughter my mother picked out…I’m gonna pick my own match.” Jaskier said looking at the Witcher with determination in his eyes. Geralt swallowed hard, before asking the next question already knowing he wouldn’t like the answer to it. “And what does this special lady have to have to bewitch you?” he finally asked. Jaskier was silent for a long time before answering, so long even that Geralt glanced over to make sure the bard hadn’t fallen asleep on him. “I…They would have to be strong, strong in character I mean, with a big heart. Ready to defend the innocent, the people they love and always try to do the right thing even if it means risking everything. As for appearance, I would like if they were a bit taller than me, with piercing eyes and long hair that they’d let me wash and braid for them.” Geralt looked at him. “That sound impossible to find Jaskier,” he said a little amused. Jaskier didn’t say anything after that, just got up from the bed, looked at Geralt a sad smile on his face, sighed softly, shook his head slightly and left the room.//_

Geralt sat up straighter in the chair he was sitting in, still waiting for Jaskier, as a thought took shape in his mind. He replayed the memory of that conversation they had 300 years ago, about retiring, over and over in his head and the more he did, the less sense it made. That woman, no not a woman, a person, Jaskier had described, could it have been him? Was that why he had given him that sad look before leaving that night because he… “Geralt? Did you hear what I just said?” Jaskiers annoyed voice snapping him out of his thoughts. “What? No sorry… I… I was just, ahem going over the map in my head so I could figure out the best route to take from here.” he said trying to keep his voice steady, the aftereffect of shock and disbelief at the former thought still fresh in his mind. “Here, you drive, I haven’t really slept last night and I need another nap.” he continued, handing the keys to Roach over to Jaskier. His hand slightly trembling as he did so.

“You sure?” Jaskier asked, glaring at Geralt in confusion. “Yes, yes I’m sure. You know how to drive right?” Geralt said feeling himself getting irritated. Why did the Bard have to ask so many questions now, why could he not just take the keys and do as he was told. He knew it wasn’t Jaskiers fault, that he was such a mess right now, but he needed some time to think all this over and he certainly couldn’t do that driving, having to watch traffic and all that shit. “Of course I know how to drive!” Jaskier snapped back “It’s just you would never let me ride Roach before or in this case drive.” he continued in a softer tone concern creeping into his voice “you sure you are just tired or is something else bothering you? I know we’re not as close as we used to be but you can still talk to me Geralt.” Jaskier finished, his voice soft and friendly now. “I just need to fucking sleep!” Geralt hissed, regretting the harshness of it instantly seeing the hurt look on the bards face at the sound of it. “So can you drive now please?” he continued in a softer voice, trying to make up for the former outburst, but he knew the damage was already done. “Sure” Jaskier replied in a clipped voice.

They walked back to the car in silence, which only confirmed to Geralt that he once again dropped a clanger and he now had to find a way to make it up to Jaskier. It was no wonder Jaskier wanted to break the bond as soon as possible and get on with his life, without Geralt in it. Fuck why had he have to be such an emotional klutz.

They made good way for about 1 hour before they got caught up in rush hour traffic and had to slow down. Geralt, of course, hadn’t slept a wink yet, despite them driving in utter silence, the only sound in the car coming from the old radio. It was weird Geralt thought, he was used to silence and he usually welcomed it but this was different. This was that terrible, uncomfortable deafening silence that made you feel you just wanted to scream so it would finally stop. After another hour in the car with them barely moving Geralt couldn’t stand it any longer “Jaskier?” he began. “What? I need to concentrate on the road. I thought you wanted to sleep?” he replied sharply, not taking his eyes off the road. “Fuck, well can you please just listen to what I have to say. You don’t have to talk back, just listen that’s all.” Geralt tried again, trying to keep his voice neutral not wanting to aggravate Jaskier even more. “Oh that’s new, you talking for once and me listening.” Jaskier shot back, sarcasm visible in his voice “Fine, talk then. I’m listening.” Geralt felt his irritation rising again, how did Jaskier do that, how did the bard managed to rile him up so quickly, it wasn’t like that before.

When they used to travel together Geralt had no problem with Jaskier being angry or annoyed with him, he’d just brush it off as Jaskier being Jaskier. Hell sometimes it was a relief when Jaskier was mad at him, it would mean he’d go sulk somewhere for a while and Geralt would finally get some peace. Now though it was different. He hated it that Jaskier was angry with him, hated the thought that he might leave him. He wanted him to sing and babble and laugh, to be happy but mostly he wanted Jaskier to like him, to lo... “What now Geralt? Cat got your tongue? I thought you wanted to talk.” Jaskier interrupted his thoughts. Geralt took a deep breath to steady his voice before he began. “I… I wanted to apologize.” He began. “WOW, that definitely is new” Jaskier interjected. “I thought you were just listening…” Geralt said trying to sound calm. “Oh yes sorry, I was just so surprised to hear those words coming out of your mouth, but please continue…” the bard urged him on. “Hmmm. Right so, I’m really sorry for…” Geralt started again only to be immediately interrupted by Jaskier again. “I see, yes, yes, so what is it that you are sorry for exactly Geralt?” The bard certainly didn’t make it easy for Geralt who had a hard time controlling his feelings right now. On the other hand, what did he expect? He had always treated the bard like he were a pebble in his shoe. You tolerated it as long as it didn’t bother you too much, then getting rid of it at the first convenient opportunity. He deserved the way Jaskier was treating him right now. Jaskier had always been there for him, had cleaned out and stitched up his wounds, had made sure he always had enough coin in his pockets and what had he done for Jaskier in return? Nothing. All he ever had for him were harsh words. No, Jaskier had every right to hate him. The thought of it almost killed him inside but it was the truth, he didn’t deserve Jaskiers forgiveness.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Geralt saw something big and red approaching them. Geralts Witcher instincts kicked in right before the Truck hit Roach with full force from the side and time seemed to slow down. With a swift motion, he released Jaskiers seat belt, pulled him out of the driver’s seat, opened the door, curled his big body around Jaskiers slender one and jump-rolled out of the car. As soon as they were out of immediate danger Geralt loosened his grip around Jaskier and made sure his bard was still breathing. A wave off relief washed over Geralt when he saw Jaskiers chest slowly rise and fall. Jaskier had a deep gash on his forehead but seemed otherwise unhurt.

Someone must have called an ambulance because within minutes he and Jaskier were surrounded by medical professionals who made sure they were not badly injured. Geralt was fine, having suffered nothing more than a few abrasions from skidding over the asphalt. Jaskier was still unconscious as the paramedics were loading him into the back of the ambulance to be taken to hospital.

“Sir, do you want to ride in the back with your friend?” one of the paramedics asked Geralt. “What, a stupid question is that!! Of course, I want to ride in the back with my friend.” he bellowed at the poor paramedic, who looked like he was ready to pee his pants any minute as the Witcher glared at him, before pushing him out of the way and clambering into the back of the ambulance. The back of the ambulance was tiny and Geralt had to squeeze onto the bench in the corner. He was holding Jaskiers hand observing everything the paramedics did to his friend, making sure everything was ok. A soft squeeze of his hand made him take his attention off the paramedics and look at Jaskier.

Jaskiers eyes were open and he was looking up at Geralt in confusion. “Geralt…?” Jaskier whispered, his voice quiet and weak. “…What, what …” “Shhh, don’t speak…” Geralt said, his voice soft and caring as he put a finger to Jaskiers lips “…don't try to talk. We were hit by a fire truck but you’re fine now, everything is going to be ok. I’m here.” Jaskier raised a hand to Geralts face stroking softly over his cheek before blackness came over him again. Geralts heart missed a beat as the bard's hand touched his cheek, then his eyes started to water and a single tear ran down his face.

Geralt hated hospitals, they smelled of antiseptic solution and death. He as a Witcher wasn’t really in need of Hospitals, always taking care of himself when injured. His first time to a hospital was when Fiona was 11 and had broken her leg while trying to impress him with her cartwheels but landing wrong, he would have just put a splint to her leg but her aunt insisted they take her to a hospital. His next visit was when Fiona was 14 and she had broken her wrist punching a guy, breaking his nose because he had tried to touch her best friend. Geralt had been very proud of her that day and after her wrist was healed they had started training together, so next time she’d hit a guy it was only him that got hurt and she didn’t hurt herself in the process too. While the doctors took care of Jaskier he decided to call Yennefer to let her know what happened and that they wouldn’t make it to St. Louis for a few more days. To his surprise Yen sounded genuinely concerned about Jaskier, she told him that he should concentrate on the bard and make sure he’s alright and that she would take care of everything else.

Geralt had just closed his phone after ending the call to Yen when a doctor approached him “You can take your friend home now. He might experience some dizziness and will need to rest for the next couple of days so no travelling for at least 2 days but otherwise he should be fine. Of course, if anything out of the ordinary happens please bring him back in.” the Doctor instructed Geralt. “Thanks, Doc, I will take good care of him,” he assured him. Jaskier was sitting in the waiting area, his head all bandaged up, looking down at his shoes. “Ready to get out of here?” Geralt asked as he walked up to him, trying to sound cheerful rather than concerned. “Hm. Yeah, can we get a bite to eat before we look for a Motel? I’m starving.” Jaskier mumbled still looking pale. “Of course we can, you being hungry is a good sign. Oh, and we won’t need to find a Motel. I called Yennefer earlier to tell her what happened and that we’d be stuck here for a while and she booked us a room in one of those fancy hotels, with breakfast and room service and all that.” Geralt explained. “Of course she did,” Jaskier said, a big grin on his face, relieved to not have to spend the night in a dingy roadside Motel outside of town.

After Geralt told him the name of the hotel they were staying at, Jaskier told him that in that case there was no need to stop for food, they could just eat at the hotel or order some room service. So they left the hospital and hailed a cab that dropped them right outside the Halcyon Hotel. When they entered the room, Jaskiers eyes lit up. Yennefer hadn’t spared any expense, the room was not a room but a suite that was bigger than Jaskiers apartment and on the table was a platter full of cold meats, bread and fruits. “I love Yennefer!” Jaskier exclaimed after he was done exploring every room of the suite. “They must have definitely given you the good drugs.” Geralt said smiling at the bard, with amusement. “They certainly make me loopy…” Jaskier said swaying a little as he did. Geralt was there in an instant to steady him.

“Maybe it’s time for a little nap before lunch. Come on little Songbird I’ll tuck you in.” Geralt announced, his voice full of affection. Geralt half carried, half walked Jaskier into the other room where he put him in the huge four-poster bed and tugged him in tight, fluffing up the cushion to make sure he was comfortable. When he turned to leave Jaskier reached for his arm. “Stay,” he whispered a goofy grin on his face. Geralt stopped and hesitated for a moment, a million thoughts running through his head. What he really wanted to say was _‘Of course I’ll stay with you my little songbird, I want to stay with you forever.’_ and he wanted to get into the bed, cuddling up to the bard, holding him close never letting him go again but he couldn’t. This was the drugs talking and not Jaskier if he would take advantage of that now the bard would never forgive him. When he finally found his voice again and looked back at the bard to, he had already fallen asleep, snoring softly. Geralt took a long look at his sleeping bard, bend down kissed him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Sleep well my little songbird” he whispered more to himself than to Jaskier and left the room.

Back in the other room Geralt helped himself to some of the cold meats that were prepared on the dining room table before taking Jaskiers book he had started to read the other day and made himself comfortable in the huge armchair next to the fireplace. He wasn’t much of a romantic and he certainly didn’t have a way with words but Jaskier was a wordsmith, he had a way of putting his feelings into words and onto the page that made it easy to understand what he wanted to say and feel the love they should convey. Something about the poems made Geralt remember the thoughts that went through his head this morning and again he started to wonder if the words were meant for him. Fuck what the hell was wrong with him, he had to stop thinking like this, this would never happen, the bard would never see him that way and even if there was a small chance that he once did, he had certainly moved on now or had he.

“CLONK” a sound like something falling to the floor shook Geralt out of his thoughts. He looked around the room to see where it might have come from but couldn’t see anything. _‘JASKIER’_ he got up quickly to check on the bard, Jaskier was still fast asleep but the glass of water Geralt had put on the bedside table was lying on the now wet floor. Jaskier must have knocked it over while he was turning in his sleep. He has always been a deep sleeper so Geralt wasn’t surprised the bard didn’t wake from the sound of the glass hitting the floor. He quietly picked the glass up and after convincing himself that his bard was in no immediate danger, left the room again.

It was almost 6 pm now, time for dinner. Geralt ordered way too much food from the room-service menu before heading into the bedroom and waking Jaskier. He walked over to the bed and softly said Jaskiers name but there was no response. “Jaskier,” he said a little louder now, still nothing. He grabbed Jaskiers shoulder and shook him gently. “Jaskier” he tried again. “Hm?” a sleepy Jaskier hummed. “It’s time to get up, dinner is almost ready” Geralt explained. “5 more minutes…” Jaskier mumbled still not totally awake. “Come on now you need to get some food in you.” Geralt kept pushing as he pulled the warm Duvet of Jaskier who grunted in protest. “What are you doing Geralt, that’s not fair, you know I can’t sleep when I’m cold,” Jaskier added grumpily. Geralt just laughed at that “Well that’s the point, Songbird you shouldn’t sleep anymore”. “Please Geralt have mercy, I’m sick and my head hurts” Jaskier tried putting on a most dramatic performance. “Well if you want pain meds you’ll have to eat first and a shower wouldn’t hurt either.” Geralt said as a sudden knock on the door interrupted their banter. “That’s probably the food I ordered” Geralt explained “I’ll go and get it. If you’re not out of this bed and at the dinner table in 10 minutes. I’ll come back with a bucket of water.” Geralt threatened jokingly while leaving the room.

The threat of a bucket of water being emptied out over his head apparently was enough to get Jaskier out of bed because exactly ten minutes later he was sitting at the dinner table opposite Geralt, shovelling one egg benedict after another into his mouth. “I’m glad you like the food. I had no bloody idea what to order, I don’t even know what half that stuff on the menu is.” Geralt said relieved at seeing the bard enjoying his food. “You kidding this stuff tastes like heaven, I love it!!!” Jaskier chimed with glee. Geralts stomach was doing summersaults at the sight of his happy bard and for a moment he forgot everything around him. “… and obviously I’ll get you a new car, I mean it won’t be Roach but…” Geralt heard Jaskiers voice reaching him from somewhere far away. “What? Sorry I wasn’t listening.” Geralt apologized confused. “Aaaaand we’re back to normal” Jaskier sighed

“I’ve been apologizing for the last 5min. baring my soul to you and of course, you’re just ignoring me. You know what, I’m not hungry anymore.” Jaskier continued shoving the plate away from him “I’m going to take a shower.” he announced, then stood up and shuffled over to the shower in his hotel slippers, which were two sizes too big.

Fifteen minutes earlier the sight of it would have made Geralt laugh but now he was just sitting there totally dumbstruck by what just happened. What in the name of Melitele had he done now, he didn’t even say anything. Totally overwhelmed by his feelings and Jaskiers reaction, well by everything that had happened in the last half hour really, he decided to take a walk. Being outside, not confined by walls was always helping him focus, maybe being surrounded by nature would help him sort his thoughts and feelings.

The clerk at the front desk had told him that there was a little Park only a short walk from the hotel, he asked if Geralt needed directions but the Witcher had just shaken his head, thanked him and gotten on his way. It didn’t take long and he reached a little Park, which even included a small lake. He sat down on a small bench on the edge of it, leaned back, closed his eyes and just listened. The sound of cicadas chirping, the slow flow of the water, immediately calmed him down. He replayed the last two hours of the night over and over in his mind but he couldn’t figure out what had set off Jaskier at dinner.

When he had went into Jaskiers room, to wake him, it felt almost like old times. Both playing their part, teasing each other and bickering like an old married couple, well maybe that wasn’t the right analogy but it felt like old times. Then at dinner, they sat there enjoying each other’s company, laughing together, having a good time and then something happened. Jaskier had said he was ignoring him, but that wasn’t true, he might not have noticed the bard talking to him at once but he wasn’t ignoring him, not on purpose anyway. He was lost in his thoughts, dwelling in old memories, couldn’t Jaskier tell the difference? The bard used to be able to read him like a book, not having to ask Geralt what he was thinking but instantly knowing just by the look on his face.

“FUCK” Geralt yelled, drawing angry looks from passers-by. He looked at them apologetically, sinking deeper into the bench and pulled out his phone. The phone rang for a while and he was just about to give up and close it when Fi picked up whispering a “Hello Uncle Ger, sorry I’m in the middle of a class, is it urgent?” “Well Jaskier and I were in a car crash…” he began. “YOU WERE WHAT!!” Fiona yelled into the phone, “Wait a second, don’t hang up” she continued her voice normal again. Then he heard more whispering, footsteps and a door closing before Fiona’s voice was back loud and clear. “Sorry, did I hear you right? You guys were in an accident? Are… are you two ok?” she asked in a shaky voice. “Yes, yes, we’re ok. Jaskier has a concussion and I only got a few bruises. Roach is dead though. But that’s not why I called Fi.” he said.

“Oh, ok what the hell is more important than a car crash that makes you call me only now?” she sounded like a mother hen Geralt thought and he couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “You think that’s funny, well then I might as well hang up and go back to class.” She said mock hurt in her voice. “No, no please Fi I really need your advice,” he said and told her everything that happened since the accident. When he had finished Fiona was quiet for a while. A frustrated “Hhhhmmm” kicked off her response “Ok Uncle Geralt, so what you’re telling me is that Jaskier got mad because you weren’t listening and you’re annoyed at him now for not being able to read your face??!! You guys haven’t seen each other for 300 years, you might as well be strangers to each other. People change Uncle Ger.” she explained.

“Well, yes I get that Fi but he could’ve just asked why I wasn’t listening but he just assumed I was ignoring him.” Geralt tried to defend his actions. “Look who should have done what isn’t getting us anywhere now. Do you want to make things right with him or not?” she asked. “Yes, yes I guess I do.” He replied in a small voice. “Ok then here’s what you do. Get him something nice, something he might like, then go back to the hotel and try to explain what really happened. I know talking isn’t your strong suit old men but you have to start to open up a little eventually.” she said. “You’re probably right, I’ll try. Thanks, Fi,” he said. “No worries, good luck, you can do this!” she tried to reassure him one last time before hanging up. Geralt sat there on the bench quietly for another while, trying to build up his confidence. While he sat there he was watching a young couple, the guy had just given the girl some flowers and she was burying her face in them, smelling them looking happy.

That’s it that was what he was going to do. He would get some flowers, he knew the bard loved them. When they were travelling together he would always slow Geralt down because he stopped or went off somewhere to the side to pick some. He thought he remembered Jaskier telling him once that giving someone purple flowers meant to wish them well or good luck, they were also given people who were hurt or sick as a means of wishing them a speedy recovery. Looking around some more he saw a patch of Thistles in full bloom with large blossoms of a rich purple colour, which would be perfect.

Half an hour later he was back at the hotel, and as he made his way up to the room with a nice bouquet of purple Thistles in hand, held together by one of his hair ties, he felt rather proud and sure of himself. Outside the room, he stopped for a second, checked the flowers again and took a deep breath before he opened the door. “Jaskier? Are you in? I’m back, I wanted to apologize.” he said loudly as he entered the room. “Yes, I’m here” Jaskier emerged from the bedroom “Well then let’s hear your apology,” he said looking at Geralt expectantly. “Before I begin… These are for you.” Geralt beamed at Jaskier holding out his glorious bouquet of flowers. Every bit of confidence leaving his body as he saw the look on Jaskiers. “Are you serious? You do know what those flowers stand for right?” Jaskier said rolling his eyes at Geralt “They stand for break up and wishing someone dead you asshole. But I should thank you nevertheless at least now I know where we really stand.” Geralt looked at the bard, searching for words to explain himself.

“Wait, what? No, no I… That’s not… I remember you telling that purple flowers stood for good luck, wishing someone well and a speedy recovery” he stammered, stumbling over every other word. “Purple flowers in general stand for those things yes but not Thistles you idiot,” Jaskier explained to him, trying to keep a straight face while looking at the Witchers desperate face. It was no use though the sight of Geralt squirming was too funny and Jaskier broke out in laughter.

“I’m glad my utter uselessness amuses you,” Geralt said embarrassed by the whole thing. “I’m sorry Geralt, I mean I kind of get why you would get confused,” Jaskier said trying to sound more serious. “You’re too good for this world-old friend. See everyone else would look at this flower and only see the prickles not wanting to get near it out of fear of getting hurt. But not you Geralt, you just see a flower and you pick it, despite of the sting, because you see the beauty and purpose in everything. The Thistle might be prickly but it is kinda beautiful, it has great healing properties and is used in all kinds of medicines. You know come to think of it, it kind of reminds me of you.” Jaskier continued all traces of mockery gone from his voice only admiration left.

“You, you just called me old friend.” Geralt replied his voice full of hope. “What? Ok, we really have to work on your selective hearing Geralt, if that’s all you heard. But yes, I did. I mean all our differences aside, isn’t that really what we are? Old friends? Jaskier said it as a question not as a statement, hope lingering in his voice. “Yes… yes, we are.” Geralt said relive showing on his face. He knew now that what he felt for Jaskier was more than friendship but if this, friends, was what Jaskier saw them as now, he would take it gladly. Anything was better than Jaskier hating him. “So then old friend what do you say, shall we continue our quest and enjoy our time together like old times?” Jaskier asked offering a hand to Geralt. “Like old times,” Geralt said but instead of shaking Jaskiers hand he reached out and pulled him into a bear hug and just like old times they would share a bed together tonight, the Witcher in one side and the Bard on the other.

Always a light sleeper, by trade, Geralt woke around 3 AM when a door outside their room was closed a bit too forceful. For a split second, he didn’t know where he was and his Witcher senses kicked in before he realised that there was no danger, that he and Jaskier were saved and warm in a hotel bed. Speaking of the bard, he was sure they had fallen asleep on separate sides of the bed but now they were pressed so close to each other that not even a piece of paper would fit between them. Jaskiers pants had ridden up from his ankles and his bare legs were now closely entangled with Geralts, who had just worn shorts to bed and the contact of skin on skin made his stomach ignite with something warm and sparkling. They were facing each other and Jaskiers right hand was thrown over Geralts chest and back, fisted into the back of his shirt, holding him close. His nose nuzzled against his collar bones, breathing soft gasps of air against Geralts skin, his unkempt hair tickling against the Witchers neck. He didn’t dare to move, thankful for his slow heartbeat that only sped up for a second when realising how close Jaskier was.

Geralt closed his eyes again and let himself feel all of his bard against him, the warmth emanating from him, the feel of his soft skin against his, the touch of his fingers tangled up in his shirt, holding on as if he was scared that Geralt would get up and leave. And back in the days that would have been exactly what he would have done, he would have pushed Jaskier off, not caring if he disturbed the bard's slumber, but now that he had acknowledged his own feelings all he wanted to do was to pull Jaskier closer. He nuzzled his nose into the younger man’s hair to take in a breath of his scent, immediately being hit with the soft smell of flowers and ink. He wiggled around a bit until he could put his own arms around Jaskiers slim form and pulled him against his chest, revelling in the feeling of warmth and happiness he felt. The Witcher pressed a soft kiss against Jaskiers forehead before letting himself being taken over by sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I "killed" Roach! RIP Car Roachie! Rest in Pieces


	11. Not all who wander are Bards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering from the accident the boys visit a flea market and play tourists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter;) ENJOY!

* * *

Jaskier woke up because the bright, warm morning sun tickled his nose. He tried to move to avoid the light but found himself firmly held in place by two very strong arms. When he opened his sleep crusted eyes to see what was going on all he could see was Geralts sleeping face, so close to his that their noses almost touched and for a second he forgot how to breathe. The Witchers features were soft and relaxed and he looked peaceful and younger than ever before. Jaskier was still partly asleep but his brain was slowly catching up and the happenings of the previous day came back to him. He raised his head to look around the room and there on the bedside table was the bouquet of thistles Geralt had brought him as an apologetic gesture. He closed his eyes again and let his head sink back down so it rested against the Witchers broad and firm chest, he moved one hand to Geralts cheek and very carefully brushed his fingers over it, Melitele how long had he dreamed of this moment. The bed was warm and the silky sheets felt amazing against his skin. He could feel the warm sun on his face again, coming through the window behind Geralt and the room smelled of both of them. He still felt slightly dizzy, although he couldn’t tell if that was still the aftereffect of hitting his head in the previous day or if he was simply drunk on happiness. His head did still hurt like a motherfucker though so it might was a bit of both.

Thinking about the accident made guilt start to rise up in him but he tried to push it back down and enjoy the fact that he and Geralt were so close right now for a little while longer. But it was no use, he was the reason they had gotten into that stupid accident, he had always been ruled by his emotions and even after being alive for centuries he still hadn’t managed to learn how to control them and had let them get the better of him again. If he hadn’t been so bitchy with Geralt and instead focused on the ongoing traffic the Witcher would still have his car. Fuck, he knew Geralt had never been a sentimental person per se, unless that had changed since they saw each other last but he doubted it. The only thing Geralt did feel maybe slightly sentimental about was Roach, well Roaches over the years and this probably wouldn’t be any different just because this Roach was made out of metal, after all, Geralt never let him ride any of the alive Roaches but he did let him drive this one so maybe Geralt wasn’t as attached to the car as he feared. _‘Dream on Jaskier’_ he thought to himself, of course, Geralt was attached to that car and of course, he’d be mad, no not just mad he would be raving mad if the fact that Roach was really gone sank in.

Jaskier stared at his sleeping Witcher a concerned look in his eyes. The thought of a raving mad Geralt scared Jaskier, not because he couldn’t handle a raving mad Witcher no he had dealt with worse but because he was afraid Geralt would leave him again. He knew of course that once the bond between them was broken, there was nothing keeping the Witcher from leaving anyway but after last night’s conversation, he still hoped that he would might stay with him. He couldn’t help it but he loved Geralt. It had always been Geralt for him, ever since they had started travelling together, ever since he had heard the stoic man whisper to his horse when he thought the bard couldn’t hear him. His love had only grown over the years and even the long absence didn’t quench his feelings. And in this moment he knew that all he could do was to finally accept that even though Geralt would never feel the same way about him he would always, until the end of time, love the Witcher.

Geralt made a sound in his sleep and pulled Jaskier closer and nuzzled his head onto the top of Jaskiers hair. The bard swallowed the lump in his throat down and for a moment allowed himself to pretend. Pretend that they were lovers on a vacation together, that they had spent the night making love while whispering words of adoration in each other’s ear. That when they woke up would get breakfast in bed, laughing and teasing each other until the late morning before taking a nice hot bath together. He allowed himself to be consumed by his dream for five whole minutes before carefully shimmying out of Geralts save arms and locked himself into the bathroom.

It was only seven when he entered the bedroom again, freshly showered and wearing comfortable clothes, dark jeans with a simple black shirt, not bothering with his usual bracelets, rings or makeup, the only jewellery on his body the ankle bracelet with the coin that he never took off. Yen had enchanted it for him years ago so the leather wouldn’t wilt or the coin rust and he could wear it no matter what he did or where he went. He was still rubbing dry his hair with one of the hotels extra fluffy towels when he noticed Geralt stirring in the bed, slowly sitting up. For a second he almost gave in to his need to crawl over to the Witcher and kiss the sleep from his eyes but instead he just smiled. “Hey…” Jaskier said. Geralts whole face still looked incredibly soft when he smiled back at the bard. “Hey…breakfast?” he grumbled. “Sure… I’ll order something” came Jaskiers response and he went back into the living area to order something from room service. Then he texted Yen, to let her know he was doing okay and that he missed her which was answered with a short –Of course you do. I am delightful. - followed by a longer text, in which she let him know that she missed him too and was glad that he was alright.

The breakfast arrived at the same time that Geralt emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered, his hair in an attractive messy bun, dressed in simple jeans. Jaskier felt his fingers itch, he suddenly didn’t know where to look, what to do with his hands or how simple communication worked. Old friends Geralt had called them last night before pulling him into their first-ever real hug. One that wasn’t just one-sided, no Geralt had held him strong but gently for minutes. Gods, he felt like a barrel on the verge of overflowing, filled with too much emotion unable to hold it in, about to spill any second now. If friendship was all that he could get he would let himself have it, would enjoy it and keep pretending that it was all he wanted anyway. Now if Geralt could just stop to look at him like that, soft and warm. It was nice of course having Geralt look at him that way but it was also utter torture. Pretending he only loved Geralt as a friend had been easy back then when the Witcher was only grunting and glaring but now he didn’t know how much longer he could do it. `This soft and caring Geralt it was, it was like… No, stop it Jaskier your dreaming again’ Jaskier told himself ‘The only reason Geralt was looking at him like that was because he probably felt as guilty for the accident as he did and you know what so he should, if he had slept in the car like he said he would instead of trying to make stupid conversation, distracting him from the road everything would have been fine.’ Yes, Jaskier was sure soon as Geralt realised that he felt better and they’d continue their road trip things would go back to normal.

They ate in silence, while Jaskier played with his phone. “Oh!” he suddenly proclaimed, earning him an interesting look from Geralt. “There is a flea market in the park nearby today! Do you mind if we check it out? Maybe we find some of our old stuff.” he laughed nervously trying to hide his fear of rejection again. Of course he could always visit the market on his own but he would prefer to have the Witcher by his side. “Hm.” Came the response, followed by a small nod. Jaskiers face turned bright with a big smile. “Great!” he said before taking his pain medication and allowing himself another cup of tea.

“Before we go, let me take another look at your head, yeah?” he heard Geralt saying before being gently pushed onto a chair, one of Geralts rough but gentle hands on his shoulder the other on his jaw, tilting his head to the side and examining the cut on his forehead, bringing his face so very close to his own that he could feel the Witchers breath on his skin. Geralts fingers pressed delicately into his chin holding Jaskiers head steady before letting his eyes wander over the cut on his forehead. Jaskier was sure he was about to pass out if the Witcher wouldn’t hurry up and release him, his heart beating as fast as a beating drum. “How does it feel?” Geralt asked and the bard coughed to clear his throat. “It itches a bit.” Jaskier replied. Geralts hand left his face and the Witcher nodded. “Good, that means its healing.” he said. Jaskier caught his breath while he and Geralt both put their boots on, Geralt throwing a dark grey hoodie on while he decided that the shirt he wore would probably be enough in the beautiful spring sun.

They walked comfortably side by side and Jaskier was glad he brought his Gucci designer sunglasses, a birthday gift from Yen last year, as the sun was indeed very bright today. The walk to the park was filled with silence, a pleasant and familiar one this time though nothing like the deafening one in the car yesterday, which allowed Jaskier to relax a bit. Geralt was walking next to him but not as close as he had feared he might, which made dealing with his emotions a little easier. His wound would heal and Geralt would stop to fret and turn back to his usual stoic and unresponsive self and Jaskier to go back to pretend that all he wanted from the Witcher was his friendship, as he always had. Geralt in the meantime was totally oblivious to the bards struggle. He smiled more, and looked at Jaskier with his soft ambers eyes truly glad to have the bard back in his life again and at his side.

Thankfully it wasn’t a long walk down to the little flea market and once there it was easy for Jaskier to let himself be distracted by the shiny trinkets and useless kitsch. To his surprise Geralt didn’t seem to be bothered too much by him switching between aisles and stalls like a crazy person, he was expecting at least a few frustrated grunts now and then but no instead Geralt was just trailing behind him with a smile on his face. The Witcher actually enjoyed himself, holding Jaskiers hand and letting himself be dragged from stall to stall it was nice. At one of the many stalls, the bard found an old leather-bound notebook with real parchment paper, the brown leather was old and weathered and the colour had turned a bit yellow, reminding him of Geralts eyes, he had no choice but to buy it. He had planned to press the thistles he had gotten from Geralt last night and the heavy old book was perfect for it.

After he bought the book he found a shop with vintage and antique rings and while he was browsing through the merchandise Geralt went to a nearby food card to get them some hot coffee. “See anything you like?” the Witcher asked when he came back, handing him a large steaming cup and leading him over to a small bench, where they sat down and enjoyed their coffee. “Yeah, they had a really pretty one, but I am not going to buy it.” Jaskier replied. “Oh?” the Witcher said between taking sips of his coffee. “Why not?” he asked. Jaskier closed his eyes for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “It was a bit feminine.” he said, a bad excuse and he knew it.

True the ring was indeed intended for a woman but that had never stopped him before. Truth was that he could not tell Geralt that the silver ring caught his eye because it looked very similar to the logo he used on his business cards, showing a wolf head and a small songbird. It was perfect for them in all ways but there was no THEM and there never would be so what was the point in having a reminder of what could be on your finger, except torture yourself. “Also it was bit pricey,” that at least was true, the ring was beautiful and the eyes of the wolf adorned with diamonds the colour of amber. It would cost him a fortune, a too high price to pay for something he could never wear in public. “Hm.” Came Geralts usual answer and he held his hand out to take Jaskiers empty coffee cup. “Be right back”, he mumbled before going to throw their cups away.

Jaskier used the time to make a call to Yen. Geralt in the meantime made quick work of the trash and then went straight to the small jewellery stand that Jaskier had browsed before and looked at the rings in hope of finding the one that had caught his bard’s eye. “Can I help you?” came the friendly question from the elderly woman who worked at the market stall. Geralt was grateful that his appearance, while still unusual, didn’t fill people with fear anymore. He smiled and gestured at the selection of rings. “My friend was here just a little while ago.” and he gave her a quick description of the bard. “I wondered-“he continued but before he could finish his sentence the woman interrupted him.

“Oh yeah! I remember him! He was very interested and so friendly, you don’t get to many friendly people here anymore, so I put the ring away for him in case he wanted to buy it later.” She rummaged through a small chest and then presented a heavy yet filigree silver ring to Geralt whose breath caught in his throat when he saw the design. “Oh.” he said remembering the logo on Jaskiers business cards, the ring looked just like it. “How much is it?” the question was purely rhetorical of course as Geralt knew that he simply had to buy the ring for his songbird. The woman named her price and Geralt took his credit card out without even haggling. She smiled at him, a few teeth missing in her mouth. “Your boy is going to be so happy!” she proclaimed while putting the delicate ring in a small blue-lined velvet box. He put the box in his pocket unsure how to actually present it to the bard but he didn’t care. The ring was Jaskiers now and he would get it whenever the time was right.

Jaskier was still busy on his phone as Geralt arrived at the bench he had left him earlier, at the Witchers arrival the bard looked up at him, a smile on his face that told Geralt he was up to something. “There is a food tour leaving in 30min. not far away and they still have some open slots. Do you think we-“Jaskier began. “Yes of course.” Geralt said before Jaskier had even finished talking. Geralt didn’t care what it was Jaskier wanted to do with him, he had made up his mind yesterday when he realized how he felt for Jaskier that he would do anything to see Jaskier happy no matter how ridiculous he thought it was. Jaskiers lips, at his response, curled up into an even bigger smile and he clapped his hands together in excitement. “Awesome! Let’s get a cab!” he hooked his arm into Geralts, who let himself be dragged to the edge of the park and pushed him into a cab shortly after. The Witcher had a hard time keeping a straight face as Jaskier babbled on with the taxi driver and was even starting to hum a soft melody when they reached their destination.

They went into a small tourist office where they purchased their tickets, before they made their way to the meeting point nearby and waited for other tourists to show up before the tour would start. It felt a bit like old-time, while Geralt would just stare at people, Jaskier would make small talk with the other attending people and had them wrapped around his finger in no time, all the while he never let go of Geralts arm. Geralt who was only half paying attention most of the time. Halfway through the tour though something caught his attention. One of the annoying British sounding tourists who was talking to Jaskier was referring to them as a couple and Jaskier did nothing to correct her, now he was wondering if Jaskier hadn’t done it because he didn’t want to get into a lengthy argument or if he might maybe have a different reason.

Whatever his reason might have been it made a feeling of warmth spread in Geralt stomach and he pulled Jaskier even closer to his side not letting go of him again until the end of the tour. Geralt was not really interested in the tour itself, he didn’t care about the food history of the city but he took great pleasure in watching Jaskier during the two-hour walk. The bard was hanging on the guide's lips, soaking in every bit of information and happily nibbling on the small snacks they were served.

It had been almost 90 minutes into the tour when the Witcher noticed that the bard’s arms were covered in goosebumps, his short-sleeved shirt not practical for spring weather because as soon as the sun went away a cold breeze took its place and now Jaskier was shivering, rubbing his arms for warmth with his hands. Geralt unhooked their arms, ignoring the confused and unhappy face that Jaskier made and pulled his sweater over his head. It was one of those big ones that had a front pouch, and even though the material outside was rough the inside was lined with smooth and fluffy material then he pushed the sweater into Jaskiers hands “Here so you don’t freeze. You should really have brought a Jacket Jaskier.” The first thing Jaskier wanted to do was tell Geralt that he didn’t need it and that he could take care of himself, that he had done so for the last 300 years but when he saw the soft look on Geralts face and thought back at the last couple of hours they spent together all his anger subsided and being replaced with a feeling of contentedness. He took the hoodie of Geralt and put it over his head, taking in the Witchers scent as he did. Geralt let out a satisfied grunt and after the bard was done hooking hands with him again. 

After the tour was finished they hailed a cab and made their way back to the hotel. It was only 4 in the afternoon but they were both tired, still exhausted from the accident the day before. The first thing that Jaskier did when they reached their room was to kick off his boots and stretch out on the couch, still wearing Geralts big Hoodie. Geralt cleared his throat and turned to his bard. “Do you want to go out for food later or is room service okay?” he asked. Jaskier, who had already made himself comfortable on the big couch, feet tucked underneath his legs only motioned to the big flat screen. “Let’s just order something, we can spend the rest of the day watching Netflix.” he said. “What’s Netflix?” Geralt asked confused and Jaskiers whole face turned into an expression of shock followed by glee. “Oh my God Geralt, have you been living under a rock?” the bard proclaimed and started into a lengthy rant about the wonders of modern technology and Netflix.

Geralt grunted in amusement as he listened to Jaskiers explanation. He didn’t understand half of what Jaskier was ranting about and words like “binging” and “tropes” and “fandom” didn’t mean anything to him but Jaskiers enthusiasm was contagious and before he knew it he had agreed to watch a show called MERLIN with the bard. First, he needed a bath or at least a hot shower though and while Geralt was in the bathroom Jaskier ordered some food from the room service menu for them. Jaskier had made himself comfortable on the couch once more and when Geralt came out of the bathroom Jaskier urged him to take a seat on the couch all while gesturing wild to explain the premise of the show. The Witcher wasn’t really listening, something about magic and Fantasy and a story about a friendship between a Prince and his Man Servant but it didn’t really matter to him anyway. What did matter was Jaskiers smile and enthusiasm and his warm body next to him, only a few inches between them.

Geralt took a deep breath and made himself sink into the soft cushions of the sofa next to the bard. Jaskiers warm smell hit his nose and he had to suppress a smile, he cleared his throat and tried to shift his attention back to the screen which was hard, as Jaskier who was still stretched out on the couch his arms tucked away in the pouch of the hoodie went ahead and tucked his bare feet under Geralts thighs to keep them warm. Geralt didn’t know what to do, he suddenly was way too aware of Jaskiers closeness, should he just let it happen, should he shuffle closer or farther away? He was saved by a knock on the door and got up to let the hotel employee in, who put three large pizza pies on the dining table. Geralt tipped the man and closed the door again after he had left. Jaskier was already up, putting slices of pizza on plates. “You want a beer or a soda?” he asked smiling, the show bubbling on in the background. “Beer.” Geralt grunted and sat down on the couch again, this time making sure there was more space between him and the bard. “Cheers!” Jaskier proclaimed as he clanked their beer bottles together. Geralt felt himself relax again, this was familiar territory. Hot food, cold beer and his bard at his side.

After they had finished eating Jaskier got up and put the empty plates into the sink in the small kitchen that came with the suite. When he got back to the couch he started to put his feet under Geralts thighs again, muttering something about being cold. Geralt blamed the two beers he had with dinner for his reaction because instead of telling Jaskier to put socks on or get a blanket he fished one of his feet out from under his thighs and started to press his thumbs gently into the cold skin. Jaskiers blue eyes widened almost comically as he stared at him in wonder but not daring to comment afraid the unexpected but welcome foot massage would stop as soon as he opened his mouth. He let his head fall down on the armrest of the couch and pushed his foot further into Geralts space, softly inhaling. “Oh that’s…uh…” Geralt had hit a knot in his foot and was currently working on loosening it. “Do you want me to stop?” the Witcher asked. “What no… no please continue and don’t forget the other one while you’re at It.” the bard replied a cheeky smile on his face.

After about 20 minutes of sweet torture, the Witcher released Jaskiers foot. “Well give me the other foot then.” Geralt grunted and the bard put out his other foot while tucking the first one under Geralts thigh again. Jaskier gave up any pretence of watching the show and pushed his face into the backrest of the sofa, enjoying the sensation of Geralts strong calloused fingers pressing the tension out of his feet. He felt his whole body relax as Geralt massaged his feet. “Oh god, yes right there!” he whispered as Geralt hit a particularly tough spot, not noticing the faint blush that had crept onto the Witchers face.

When he was done with the second foot Geralt stood up and vanished in the bedroom, only to return shortly after with a pair of socks in hand. “There…should keep you warm.” he grunted as he handed them to Jaskier who took them out of Geralts hands and nodded in a way of thanks. “I’m going for a short walk. Don’t do anything stupid.” Geralt announced. Before Jaskier could sit up and answer Geralt had already vanished back in into the bedroom to get his jacket and boots. As soon as the Witcher left the suite Jaskier pulled out his phone and dialled Yens number.

Geralt was just about to leave the hotel when he realized he forgot his wallet in the room. He made his way back up and was just about to open the door when he heard Jaskiers voice talking to someone: “Yen! Yenna! You need to come to get me! I can’t do this any longer!” The Witcher felt the air leave his lungs, hearing Jaskier say that was like being punched hard in the chest and having the air knocked out of him. He thought things were starting to look up after the not so perfect apology with the Thistles yesterday and then today, they had so much fun together it was almost like old times. Jaskier had seemed to enjoy their shared time but apparently it had all been a lie. He hadn’t meant to listen in to the bard’s phone call but now he was glad he had at least now he knew what Jaskier really thought of him. Hurt, angry and confused he turned around again and left the hotel to get his head straight again.

“He is just so freaking sweet! Yenna, for fucks sake, stop laughing this is serious! He is so…sooo argh! I almost crawled into his lap when he massaged my feet!” There was a small pause before the bard continued. “I just want to show him how much he means to me….no…no Yen I am not going to do that, he would hate me and….yes… Of course, I do, he is the most important person in my life and he…he spent the whole day with me doing things I like, things I know must bother him I just want to do something for…what really? Can you send me the link? Thanks Yen! Talk soon!” Jaskier hung up and waited for Yen to text him the link he’d asked her for. Two minutes later the text arrived and he started to look up the website she had sent him. Geralt would love this. He had planned to watch some more TV and wait up for his Witcher but when he still hadn’t returned an two hours later Jaskier decided to take a shower as well and then head to bed, they would have a busy day ahead of them tomorrow, he couldn’t wait to see Geralts face when he told him what he planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites chapters because we commissioned Art for it! I will post it tomorrow!


	12. ART for Chapter 11




	13. I´d love to tie the knot with you

* * *

A few hours later Jaskier woke up because he had to pee and shuffled into the bathroom, his blanket wrapped around him. He only realised that Geralt was not in bed when he got back and he immediately panicked. He hurried to the living room where he had left his phone but stopped in his tracks when he found Geralt sleeping on the sofa. He leaned in to push Geralts hair out of the Witchers face but was stopped by a firm hand on his wrist. Jaskier smiled down at Geralt and whispered: “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” “Hm.” Came the grunted response and his wrists were released again. “Come to bed, dear Witcher.” Jaskier turned around and went back into the bedroom, reclaiming his spot on the still-warm mattress. It took a few minutes but finally, Geralt made his way into the room and laid down as far away from Jaskier as possible, pulling his own blanket up to his nose. “Are you….is everything okay Geralt?” The Witcher only grunted and tentatively reached over to Jaskiers side, to pet his shoulder but Jaskier moved and Geralts hand landed on his chest. Jaskier took it as an invitation and rolled over onto Geralts side to cuddle up against his Witcher.

Geralts heart rate speed up as soon as he found himself with an armful of bard. A part of him just wanted to push Jaskier away and back onto his own side but he was greedy so he wrapped his arms around the bard and pulled him tight against his chest. The bard sighed happily and Geralt tried his best to relax. He didn’t understand the persistent hot and cold behaviour that Jaskier showed. He constantly felt like it was one step forward and two steps back again in their relationship and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure it. He had replayed the whole day in his head during his walk, Jaskier had seemed genuinely happy with him, had smelled warm and cheerful all day and yet he had called Yennefer to- Hang on, since when did Jaskier ask Yennefer for help? He blinked his eyes open and thanks to his Witcher Senses he could see clearly in the dark. Jaskier was pressed against him, his breath tickling against his left collarbone and when Geralt inhaled he could only smell happiness, joy and content. Nothing in Jaskiers smell and current behaviour indicated that he wanted to get away from Geralt. The Witcher let his hands softly wander over Jaskiers strong back and was rewarded with a soft smile and a deep hum, the bards own hands coming around Geralts back to mirror the motion. He closed his own eyes again, sure that there must be information he was missing, otherwise Jaskiers behaviour made absolute no sense.

Sighing he tried to quell his upcoming doubts. He knew rationally that he should just talk to Jaskier about their situation but he could not bring himself to word his thoughts, in fear of Jaskier telling him he truly hated him. As long as the bard didn’t push him away for good he could still pretend that the other cared at least somehow about him. Jaskiers conduct was just odd, it was like he wanted Geralt close and yet at the same time keep him at arm’s length. Geralt didn’t know how to deal with it but there was nothing he could do now anyway so he allowed himself to be lured to sleep by Jaskiers soft breathing.

The next morning Geralt woke up to Jaskier being already awake and looking at him with big blue eyes. His face was soft and his smile filled his complete face. “Finally! I was waiting for you to wake! Come on Geralt! We have plans!” The bard excitedly pulled on the Witchers arm to get him out of bed. “We do?” asked Geralt dumbstruck, not quite awake yet. He had been sure that they wouldn’t leave for St. Louis until the next morning, so what plans could Jaskier refer to. “Go! Go! No dilly dally! Brush your teeth! Come one! We can get breakfast on the way!” Jaskier jumped up and down, restless and with so much joy next to Geralt that the Witcher had no other choice than to let himself be infected with the bard’s good mood. “Are you telling me where we are going?” Jaskier laughed and shook his head. “Nope! It’s a surprise! Just wear something you can move in.” Geralt raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t say anything else, he did make sure though to follow Jaskiers advice and dressed accordingly. When he entered the living room a giddy Jaskier was already waiting for him, pressing a cup of coffee to go into his hands. “I have cookies if you are hungry, but we really need to go it’s already 8!” Smirking to himself Geralt chugged the coffee down and disposed of the empty cup in the hotel foyer before being pushed into a cap by Jaskier who was humming and even quietly singing under his breath.

Blinking in awe Geralt listened to his bard sing along to the taxi's radio. He didn’t know the song but this was the first time since they had reunited that Jaskier sang in his presence and not just in the flat next door. Had it only been a month since they had met each other again? It felt so much longer and yet not long enough. Whatever had put his bard in such a good mood he wanted desperately to hold onto it. He had texted Fiona while he was in the bathroom and she had told him that he probably didn’t hear the whole conversation between Jaskier and Yennefer and that eavesdropping was not a good thing to do since things could be easily taken out of context. Geralt took a deep breath in and was hit with Jaskiers happy smell, flowers parchment and sunshine hit him and he swore to himself to enjoy whatever activity his bard had planned for the day.

To his surprise and delight, they arrived at a huge high rope climbing garden that spun over a small river and hills. His eyes widened as he looked at Jaskier expected face, the bard clearly waiting for a reaction. He swallowed the knot of affection that crept up in his throat down and coughed once. “Jaskier.” Fuck, why was this so freaking hard, he had faced so many monsters in his life and this was the situation he couldn’t handle. He reached for the bard's hands and gave them a short but gentle squeeze. “Thank you.” It must have been the right thing because Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt and embraced him in a quick hug. “Well let’s go dear Witcher and see if you are still as dextrous as in old times.” He giggled and went ahead, Geralt following close behind.

Geralt couldn’t remember when he had last enjoyed something so much. Jaskier had booked them on the Expert Parkour and the Witcher had so much fun he even cracked a smile here and there. Jaskier struggled to keep up but Geralt made sure that his bard would not be left behind and help him on the tougher parts of the trail. They were now taking a short break, high up on a small platform in the treetops before they were supposed to cross a river only on a small rope for their feet and one to hold onto with your hands. Jaskier was still heavy breathing from the last obstacle and his eyes widened at the sight of the river. “Yeah, no. You have to go on your own. No way that I can make it over there,” he said while shaking his head. Geralt snorted and reached for Jaskiers hand, pulling him a bit closer and looking directly into the bard’s eyes. “Of course you can. I am not going anywhere without you.” Jaskier swallowed hard and bit nervously at his bottom lip. “Geralt…I…” The Witcher turned around so his back was to Jaskier. “Climb onto my back.” “I. What!?” Jaskier laughed in confusion. “You want me to climb onto your back?!” The Witcher just shrugged in response and waited. Finally, the bard gave in and climb onto Geralts back who helps by crouching down. As soon as Jaskiers arms and legs were secured around his body he started to traverse the rope over the river.

Jaskier pressed his eyes shut and held on as good as he could. He trusted Geralt and he knew the Witcher would catch him before he could fall but he was scared nonetheless. The water loudly rushing underneath them he tried to shift his focus to something else, like the feel of Geralts hard muscles under his hands, the way he smelled of wood and herbs and a bit sweaty, which allowed him to relax a bit.

Meanwhile, Geralt tried not to focus on the feel of Jaskier being wrapped around him or he would lose grip on the rope above him and crash them both into the water. He was halfway over the obstacle when he felt Jaskiers breath directly at his ear. He had to pause for a second to compose himself before slightly speeding up ready to leave the water behind them. After a few more minutes they made it to the other side and he put Jaskier down on the small bench on the platform, kneeling down in front of him. “Are you okay songbird?” his voice was quiet and soft and full of real worry for his bard. “I...just need a minute.” Geralt nodded and was about to stand back up when Jaskiers fingers wrapped around his arm pulling him back into the bard's personal space. “Stay. Please.” He whispered and Geralt brought his arms around him in a hug. Jaskier sighed relief and buried his head into Geralts Chest, bringing his own arms around the Witchers broad form.

They stayed like this for almost fifteen minutes before Jaskier softly pushed Geralt away and coughed to clear his throat. “Thanks for having my back Geralt.” He smiled shyly. “Always songbird.” Came the response from the Witcher and he helped Jaskier up onto his feet. The rest of the parkour was relatively easy and they finished it an hour later both covered in sweat but smiling and happy. Jaskier bought them keychains as remembrances, little pieces of rope tied to a wooden tree before they made their way back to the hotel.


	14. Baby you can knead my dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is some kneading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT] ahead
> 
> (about damn time^^)

* * *

It took them almost an hour to go back to the hotel and they were both tired and hungry since they hadn’t really eaten anything yet that day. Geralt insisted on taking the first shower and snuck out the room while Jaskier was washing up. He went to the nearby grocery store to prepare them a homemade dinner, not just because he was sick off Room Service but also as a small thank you for the Ziplining. The Suite that Yen had rented them had a big kitchen area and hoped that Jaskier would like the food he had planned for them. He had left a note in case Jaskier finished his shower before he was back. In the past, he wouldn’t have bothered with such things but Geralt tried really hard these days to take other peoples and especially Jaskiers feelings into consideration.

When he came back with two bags full of groceries the bard was already sitting on one of the barstools in the open kitchen and sipped on a glass of white wine. He smiled openly at Geralt as the Witcher put the bags down. “Wine or Beer?” Geralt smiled and gestured to the glass. “I’ll take some wine as well.” Nodding Jaskier got a second glass of the shelf and filled it with the flowery smelling wine as he watched Geralt put the items he had bought on the work surface. “What are we making?” the bard asked while handing Geralt his glass. “Vegetable Stew with freshly made bread and chocolate lava cake for dessert.” Jaskier face lit up and he patted Geralts arm for a moment. “Well, well aren’t you spoiling me today dear Witcher,” his tone slightly flirty. Geralt swallowed as the bard continued. “Have you ever made bread before my dear?” The Witcher shook his head, not trusting his own voice after receiving a pet name for what he thought was the first time in his life. He suddenly felt weak in the knees, like he needed to sit down so he downed the wine in one gulp and moved a bit away from Jaskier.

The bard still smiled at him and moved closer again, their sides almost brushing. “I can show you if you want.” Geralt felt suddenly sweaty and started to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. Had Jaskiers voice always sounded so rough and husky? “I...” Fuck what had Jaskier asked him? “I... Uhm yes.” “Fantastic!” came the excited response and Jaskier washed his own hands, pushing Geralt a bit to the side with a push of his hips. “We should start on the bread since it’s gonna take the longest, okay?” The Witcher nodded and made room on the workspace, ready to follow Jaskiers lead.

First Jaskier made sure that their workspace was clean as well before starting to put all the ingredients out to measure them. “Oh, you got everything for a loaf of sourdough bread! That’s my favourite!” he beamed at Geralt who felt like his knees were suddenly made out of pudding and leaned back onto the sink to steady himself, grunting in response since he didn’t trust his voice yet.

He forced himself back to focusing on Jaskiers explanations and did as he was told. Shortly after he had a nice ball of dough on the work surface, kneading into it with his strong hands. “No, no, not like this. Softer.” Jaskier wriggled himself between Geralts arms so that he was standing in front of him, wedged between the Witcher and the work surface. They were almost the same height but Jaskiers leaner frame allowed Geralt to still see the work surface over the bard's Shoulders. “Here, like this.” Jaskier gently pushed his own hands over Geralts who still held the dough between his fingers and moved them with him. The Witcher had to take a step closer, almost pushing into the bard and swallowed hard. “See, just like this. Soft but firm.” Jaskier´s voice sounded a bit raspy and Geralt inhaled deeply. The intense smell of flowers that always hung around Jaskier filled his nostrils and he had a hard time concentrating on kneading the dough.

The bard let his head fall back onto Geralts chest and kept moving their hands together. “Yes,” why did his voice sound so wrecked. Gods, Geralt was about to lose it. “Yes, like that, just a bit more pressure,” Jaskier whispered. “Songbird….” Geralts own voice sounded rough and deep and he could feel Jaskiers arms shivering against his. A soft sound escaped Jaskiers mouth that could only be described as a moan and Geralt finally snapped.

All his carefully built up walls came crashing down and he gripped Jaskier by the waist to turn him around forcefully. The bards blue eyes widened confused before Geralt leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Jaskiers in a searing kiss. There was no finesse about it as his teeth nibbled on Jaskiers lower lip, his tongue seeking entrance into the singer’s hot mouth. “Ah…!” Jaskier closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Geralts neck, pushing himself against the Witcher, grinding his knee between Geralts open legs and opening his mouth to let him in. Growling the Witchers hands came around and found purchase on Jaskiers butt, kneading into him as they did before in the dough, leaving sticky battery handprints.

“Yes, oh gods...” Jaskier tightened his fingers into Geralts hair and tugged, as the Witcher lifted him onto the kitchen counter. Jaskiers legs wrapped around Geralts waist and pulled him in as close as possible while still kissing him as his life depended on it. “Songbird….I…” Geralt felt like he was about to explode, he felt hot, like he had a fever and he needed to get his hands on Jaskiers skin as soon as possible. The bard seemed to have the same idea as he pulled Geralts Shirt out of his pants and let his fingers roam over the sun-kissed skin on his stomach, tracing his scars one by one.

Geralt let his mouth wander onto Jaskiers neck, to smell and bite and trace his ear shell with his tongue. “Ughn…” Geralt could listen forever to the sounds that his songbird made, the soft moans and high pitched whines that left his sweet mouth. He wondered what other sounds he could coax out of the bard as he started to work Jaskiers pants open. The younger man had finally managed to complete tugging his shirt out of his pants and grazed his blunt fingernails over Geralts nipples. He had to inhale sharply at the sensation and leaned in for another kiss at the same time as he pushed Jaskiers pants open.

His greedy fingers tugged on Jaskier underwear and they both hissed when his hand finally wrapped around Jaskiers already leaking cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The bard let his head fall forward, his forehead resting against Geralts and they were panting together hard and ragged, sharing breath. “Geralt. Oh gods, Geralt!” Jaskiers fingers pushed hard into the Witchers shoulders, trying to hold on, while Geralts hand worked around him. “Wait…” The Witcher looked up, scared that he had gone too far, that Jaskier didn’t want this, that- Jaskiers hands came down to work Geralts pants open, ripping apart one of the buttons that held it close. “You too. Need to touch you too. Please Geralt, “he looked up, his eyes big and pleading. “Please.”

Nodding Geralt helped him, taking his own cock out and bringing it in line with Jaskiers, the bard had to shuffle to the edge of the counter, in a bit of an uncomfortable position, but it was definitely worth it as Geralts big hand came back and wrapped itself around both of their cocks. Jaskier pushed his hands back into Geralts hair, moaning right into his ear and digging his heels into the Witcher back. “Oh yes! Just like that.” “Ugh... Songbird!” Geralt pushed his face into Jaskiers neck and bit down to keep himself from screaming. “Jaskier…oh.” The bard forced him to look at him as he put his hands on both sides of Geralts face and pulled him back into a deep filthy kiss. Heavy moans filled the kitchen, the bread forgotten on the counter next to them. It didn’t take them very long before they reached their climax, Jaskier first, spilling himself all over Geralts hand, who followed soon after, wrapping his free arm around Jaskiers shaking body.

Awkwardness settled between them after they came down from their adrenaline rush. Unsure what to say Geralt cleaned them both with some Paper Rolls and fixed their clothing. “I. Uhm. I’ll go take a shower?” Jaskier sounded uneasy and small and Geralt had to press his eyes shut for a second. Fuck, what the hell had he been thinking? Jaskier sounded like he already regretted what happened between them. “Of course.” He tried to make his voice sound understanding but he wasn’t sure if he actually managed to do so.

Jaskier vanished into the bathroom and Geralt started to clean the kitchen, trashing the dough they had worked on before and starting on the stew. He didn’t feel like preparing the chocolate cake now, it was meant as a treat for Jaskier but now he felt like such a gesture wouldn’t be welcome anymore. What a fool he had been to let his emotions take over. This was exactly what Vesemir had warned him about all this centuries ago, he was letting himself become weak and only got hurt in the process.

Of course, Jaskier already regretted what they did, he probably hated him now for taking advantage of him like that, disgusted by him. Why else would he spend an hour in the bathroom? When he finally came out the stew was ready and they ate together in silence, not daring to look at each other. Geralt put the dishes away in the sink to clean them while Jaskier yawned. “I’m pretty beat, I’ll take an early night.” The bard said. “Hmm.” Jaskier blinked at the grunted response, his face for once unreadable. “I…good night Geralt.” “Night,” came the short and angry response. Not that Geralt was angry at the bard, he was angry at himself. Jaskier closed the bedroom door, as Geralt cleaned the dishes. He decided that it would probably better for them if he would take the couch again tonight.

Meanwhile, Jaskier had made sure to fiercely scrub his skin, to be clean everywhere and now he waited for Geralt in the big hotel bed. He had put on fresh underwear but hadn’t bothered with any other item of clothing since he hoped Geralt would soon enter the bedroom and ravish him once more. He strained his ears trying to listen to the noises coming from the living room, heard the clinking of dishes and the sound of wiping and then nothing. Confused he wrinkled his forehead and rolled onto his side. He waited for almost an hour before realisation hit him like a brick. Geralt was not coming. The bard rolled himself into a fetal position and hugged his knees tight to his chest. Of course, Geralt didn’t take his invitation to properly bed him, and why would he? The previous encounter had probably just happened because the Witcher needed to get rid of some pent up tension. It didn’t mean anything.

Jaskier could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes and he grinded his teeth into his pillow to keep himself from sobbing. Geralt had probably not even enjoyed himself as he did, fuck Jaskier realised that he had let Geralt do all the work, that he hadn’t even touched him like he had wanted to like the Witcher truly deserved. No wonder Geralt had no further interest in him if he was lacking so much.

Outside the bedroom, Geralt had curled up under the couch blanket and was now staring at the ceiling. His skin still tingled where Jaskier had touched him with his delicate musician fingers. He put his hand onto his stomach where the bard had traced his scars and closed his eyes, trying to remember the feeling, forcing himself to burn it deep into his memory so that he would never forget it, sure that Jaskier would refuse to touch him like that again. Sleep didn’t come easy for either of them as they felt both sad and restless, twisting and turning around all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic will update again tomorrow with Art for this Chapter;)


	15. ART for the previous Chapter




	16. Do not meddle in the affairs of bards, for they are subtle and quick to arouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier uses his brain cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT ahead]

Thanks to years of travelling together they managed to routinely pack up and leave the room the next morning without speaking one single word to each other. Geralts face set in his usual stoic mask while Jaskier wore his dark sunglasses again. They had checked out around 8 am and went to the car rental place Yennefer had told them to go to. She had rented them a robust Truck, which was in way better condition than Roach had been. Geralt drove for the first leg of the journey, checking his old paper map every once in a while. Jaskier had curled himself up against the window with his eyes closed trying to figure out what to do now. He could not go back, now that he had had a taste of what could be there was no way he could go back to being just friends. His only solution was to leave Geralt once and for all as soon as their hunt was over and it broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Geralt, on the other hand, wasn’t doing any better. His usually slow beating heart raced in his chest and he could hear his own blood rushing in his ears.

He risked a short glance over to Jaskier who looked small and fragile and he knew he had to do something or he would properly lose the bard forever. The thought scared him so much he skipped a heartbeat and suddenly broke into a cold sweat. He needed to say something! Fuck! Talking wasn’t his strong suit and talking about feelings even less, what was he supposed to say? That he was sorry for forcing Jaskier to endure his touch? That he would do anything if the bard would just forgive him. That he couldn’t live without him because he loved him-

Geralt hit the brakes hard and the car slid to the gravely side path of the forest road they were currently driving on. Thankfully there wasn’t another vehicle on the road at this time and the car came to hold safely. “Geralt!” Jaskier was pushed hard enough into his seatbelt that it would probably leave bruises as he turned around to gaze upon the Witcher with worry. Geralt unfastened his seatbelt and bolted out of the car a little bit into the forest line to empty his stomach onto the road. His body was hurting with violent shakes and his breath came in short violent bursts.

Suddenly there was a warm and soft hand on the small of his back, another one steading his neck and a soft voice in his ear. “It’s okay, just breathe Geralt.” He tried to focus onto the warm voice that sounded so much like home. “In and out. That’s it dear.” Slowly he regained control over his breathing and let himself fall down to his knees, unable to stand any longer. The soft hands on his back rubbed slow and warm circles into him and Jaskiers voice continued to talk to him in quiet whispers. "There you go Geralt. In and out. Steady.” Blinking Geralt came back to himself and dared to face Jaskier whose face only showed worry and care.

“I’m sorry.” The Witcher whispered and took another deep breath in. He had never had a panic attack before in his life, figured that being in love would trigger his first one ever. The bard just shook his head in response. “Are you alright Geralt? What happened?” Geralt stared wide-eyed at Jaskier, his face pale and still shaking. “I… I think I had a panic attack?” Jaskiers arms came carefully around him, drawing him in a gentle hug. “It’s okay Geralt.” Jaskier held him until the Witchers breathing evened out again and he regains his composure. Blinking Geralt stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thank you, Jaskier. Sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Shrugging the bard went back to the car. “Do you want me to drive? I promise not to crash this car.” Grunting Geralt handed him the keys and took a seat in the car.

Jaskier kept glancing over to him in clearly visible worry, while Geralt did his best to calm the storm of emotions inside him. After the first shock of being in love was over he did something he had never done before. He took the time to think about it before reacting. His first instinct was to blame the bond for his feelings, like the one that he had shared with Yen had forced him to feel for her but now that he took time to analyse his emotions he knew it to be untrue.

What he had felt for Yen was like a Beltane Fire. Hot and fast and all-consuming, burning everything in its wake. His love for Jaskier, on the other hand, was like sunshine. The feeling you get when you go outside on a spring morning, still, snow on the earth and you are hit with warmth and ever-shining light that fills your whole being. It didn’t consume him and burned, instead it made him want to be a better person to be worthy to bask in the light that was Jaskier and if he was truly honest with himself the feeling of love for his bard wasn’t anything new. No, he had felt this way for centuries.

Fuck, Jaskier was his home.

“Geralt?” Jaskier soft voice brought him back to the here and now and he turned his head to his bard. “I think there’s a truck stop ahead. Do you want to, maybe, stop for some coffee?” Once upon a time Geralt would have grunted a ruff response or even shout at the bard that he didn’t need a break. Now he was grateful for Jaskiers care. “Yes, that…yes…”

Nodding Jaskier switched lanes and shortly after they stopped at a small roadside diner and gas station. Taking a deep breath Geralt got out of the rental car and walked over to the diner at a slow pace so Jaskier could catch up. The place was empty and the waitress looked at them with a pleased smile when they sat down. She gave Jaskier a weird glance and then focused her attention on Geralt. “Good morning, love” she smiled brightly at him and Geralt thought that her Lipstick was a bit too orange for her skin tone. “What can I get you, dear?” Her eyes lingered on Geralt while she bit into her lower lip than quickly looking away.

Jaskier opened his mouth to order two coffees and a slice of apple pie, which earned him a weird look from the woman who let her hand brush over Geralts when taking the menu back from him. Blinking Jaskier looked at his travel companion. “She was flirting with you Geralt.” “Huh?” Geralt looked up confused and bewildered. “What? She was?” The young bard nodded in response and Geralt let his gaze wander over to the waitress before shrugging. “Too subtle for me. Besides, I’m…I don’t…I mean she’s not…you know.”

Cornflower blue eyes widened in realization. Subtle, he had been subtle. Could it be that Geralt didn’t realise he had invited him to bed last night? He took a deep breath in and mustered all his courage. “Geralt?” “Hmm?” He reached out and let his fingers softly brush over Geralts hand, the one that had been wrapped around his cock the night before. “Last night….” He saw Geralts face starting to close off, so he quickly pushed further. “Last night when I said that I was tired and would go to bed early I was inviting you to bed with me. Or to be more precise to bed me.”

Geralts mouth fell open and his eyes grew big as he stared at Jaskier. “I do now realise that my intentions may haven’t been clear to you. That I was, well, too subtle for you do understand my meaning.” The bard nodded and set back, releasing Geralts hand who immediately gripped at his wrist. “Does the….does the offer still stand Jaskier?” Smiling Jaskier nodded and was promptly pulled out of his seat by Geralt, who slapped a Twenty Dollar Bill on the table and dragged Jaskier out with him to the restrooms on the backside of the building.

The bathrooms were empty and surprisingly clean if worn down and old. Geralt pushed Jaskier into the first available stall and dropped to his knees in front of him, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He needed to get his mouth on Jaskier before the other could change his mind. He needed to taste him on his tongue as soon as possible and his greedy hands worked Jaskiers pants open franticly and pulled his half-hard cock out.

“Geralt!” Jaskiers hands found their way into the white hair of the Witcher and he let his head fall back onto cold tiles unable to do anything else. One of his hands came up to his face, curled into a fist, for the singer to bite into to keep from screaming out loud as Geralts wet tongue licked a long stripe at the underside of his cock.

The Witcher kept licking at him, like a hungry cat at a bowl of cream, until he was fully hard and even then he kept teasing him. He planted small open mouth kisses right next to his cock gently bit into his soft thighs and brushed his soft lips over his balls, for what seemed like forever to Jaskier. He was wriggling in the small stall, trying to push Geralts head to where he wanted him and whining around the fist in his mouth, not caring that he drooled all over his own hand.

Geralt took his time, his mouth eagerly exploring all of the accessible skin. He had his hands holding Jaskier at the back of his knees, where he had pushed the musicians’ pants down to and his amber gaze focused on Jaskiers face. His normally slow heart was beating heavily in his chest as he took Jaskiers dishevelled appearance in. Jaskier must have felt his eyes on him because he opened his own and looked down, right at Geralt.

Their eyes linked and without blinking Geralt finally had mercy and took Jaskiers dripping cock into his mouth, eagerly sucking the precum from its leaking crown. Jaskier held Geralts gaze as long as he could before whining and pushing his head back again, leaving teeth marks on the fist in his mouth as Geralt started to swirl his tongue around him, slowly bobbing his head up and down until he had swallowed down all of Jaskiers cock, its tip pushing against his throat and his nose pressed against Jaskiers soft pubic hair.

Jaskiers free hand was still on Geralts head, his fingers spread in the thick white locks and he tightened his hand around a few strands and pulled Geralt off his cock right when he was about to come. His eyes found Geralts again as asking for permission and at the tiniest nod and smile from Geralt he moaned around his hand and released his warm seed all over Geralts face.

Heavily breathing Jaskier grabbed for the toilet paper and helped Geralt to wipe his face clean before pulling his pants back up and staring at his, well his what now. Fuck buddy? He looked hesitantly at Geralt who was washing his face in the small sink and had his back turned to him. He opened his mouth to say something but Geralt was quicker for once. “Why don’t you buy some snacks and wait in the car? I’ll be right out.” A sour and bitter feeling started to fill Jaskiers stomach at the dismissal but he nodded and left the restroom.

Geralt started shaking as soon as the door closed behind Jaskier and stared at his reflection in the mirror. What had he done!? He wanted to show Jaskier how much he desired him, yes, but also that he cared deeply for him, that he loved and cherished him. Instead, he had sucked him off in a broken-down restroom in the middle of nowhere. Geralt wasn’t great at romance but even he knew that he needed to do better than that.

Back at the car, Jaskier had reclaimed the passenger seat and was playing with his phone. He smiled shyly at Geralt before focusing his attention back onto his game. “So? St Louis?” Geralt nodded and started the vehicle. Ready to leave the truck stop behind them and to make better memories for them. Jaskier was at least attracted to him physically, but if he ever wanted to turn their fragile friendship into something more, into a real relationship, he needed to do much better.

Geralt tried his best to focus his attention on driving but he could feel Jaskiers gaze on him and every time he looked over he found the bard smiling brightly at him. He felt himself shiver as he suppressed the need to stop the car again and reach over, no he needed to do this properly. Jaskier didn’t make it easy on him though with his warm eyes and soft smile and beautiful singing. Geralt didn’t know the song but it had been too long since he heard the bard singing and he was once again enthralled by it. “Jaskier?”

The singing stopped and the bard turned to Geralt. “Yeah?”

“Could you….” Geralt swallowed and his fingers gripped tightly at the steering wheel. “Could you sing something I know? Please?” He had rushed through the sentence and didn’t dare to look at Jaskier in case the bard would refuse.

Instead of an answer there was suddenly a warm hand on his knee, slightly caressing and abruptly he could feel Jaskiers head on his shoulder, his chestnut hair tickling his bare neck. Then, the bard cleared his throat and with a big smile on his face, he started to sing.

“You think you’re safe. Without a care. But here in Posada. You’d be wise to beware…”

Geralt let out a breathy laugh and Jaskiers fingers pressed into his knee before signing on. Geralt had never heard the full version of the song before, every time Jaskier had sung it someone had interrupted him and he enjoyed the memory of their first meeting.

“Thank you,” the Witcher said afterwards and because he felt good at the moment he continued. “You haven’t carried bread in your pants since then have you?”

Jaskier flashed him a toothy grin and pulled out a chocolate-covered protein bar of his pocket. “I upgraded.”

Before Geralt could even react the bard's smile turned dirty. “Also since it’s been 298 years I can tell you now that Bread Pants is…well…was a slang for not wearing any underwear. I was coming on to you back then.”

“I´m sorry? What?”

Jaskier opened a bag of popcorn and started happily munching. “You heard me, dear Witcher.”


	17. Take me back to the night we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they talk about Geralts favourite Song

* * *

The next few hours flew by in an instant. Geralt was still dealing with the fact that Jaskier had flirted with him before he knew he was a Witcher but was nonetheless trying to make conversation. The bard entertained them by singing all of his old songs and Geralt felt bold enough to hum along.

“Sooo…..tell me Geralt. Which song is your favourite?”

Geralt was silent for a long time before with a heavy voice he answered. “Take me back to the night we met.”

Jaskier dropped his bag in shock and popcorn scattered all over the car. “Geralt…I you never said that you had even heard it?”

Jaskier had written that specific song after the day on the mountain when he believed that he would never be happy again. Of course, he and Geralt had reconciled shortly after and had made their way to save Ciri but that song had allowed him an outlet for the few months were they were apart and he believed Geralt hated him.

“I did hear it. In Lyra, near the border. I heard you. A few days before I found the courage to approach you again.”

“But Geralt.” Jaskier shuffled closer, stepping on lose popcorn and leaving crumbs anywhere.

“How is that…how is that of all my songs…how is that your favourite?”

“Because it reminded me of the night we met…and…that….” Geralt took a deep breath in and glanced over to Jaskier. “That even trough everything we went through, I wouldn’t change a thing. But if I could I would have made it undone if it meant you would have been happy.”

“Stop the car Geralt.”

Scared the Witcher stopped at the next option and waited for Jaskiers reaction. As soon as the car stood still Jaskier climbed into his lap and pulled him into a hug. “I would not change a thing you hear me! Not one thing! Those were the best years of my life Geralt!”

They sat there for almost 30 minutes, tightly embraced in comfortable silence.

Finally, Geralt pushed at Jaskier to get him back into his own seat and started the car again.

“Do you want me to sing it?” Jaskiers head rested against the window, heavy rain falling against it in harsh burst. Geralt nodded, slowing the speed of the car to not have another accident in the rain and listened to his favourite voice singing.

_“I am not the only traveller  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met  
  
And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you _

_I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met  
  
When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met  
  
I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met”_

A few hours later they arrived at St. Louis, the city looked amazing from afar in the darkness, and Jaskier smiled at the view. “So hotel first, Monster hunt tomorrow?”

“Hm.” Geralt nodded. Yen had texted him that she needed a Neriad tooth and that one had been seen in the St, Louis Zoo so it would be easiest to check the area during the day time tomorrow.

“Can you look one up near the zoo on the googly thing?”

“The what?” Jaskier busted out into loud laughter that made Geralt feel warm and happy. “The googly thing he says. Oh my god…” He started wheezing from laughing. “I can’t even.”

“You can’t even what?”

“Oh my god! Stop! You are killing me! He’s down, he’s dead!”

Geralt wrinkled his forehead a small smile tugged on his lips. “No reason to make fun of me….” There was no heat in his words and Jaskier snorted.

“So can you do the googly thing?”

“Yes, my dearest I can google us a hotel and give you directions.”

Dearest. Geralt grunted and brought his facial expression back into his usual stoic demeanour while he played that word over and over again in his head and almost missed Jaskiers directions.

They found a small hotel with an available room next to the zoo in no time and Geralt let Jaskier have the first shower. The bard didn’t take long and the Witcher entered the bathroom before he could stare at Jaskier who had only worn his boxer shorts when he had come back to the bedroom.

Thankfully there was still hot water left and Geralt made quick work of his shower. When he came back into the main room Jaskier had put a shirt on but not bothered with pants and was lounging on the bed.

Unsure what to say Geralt shuffled from one foot to the other. He wished he had called Fi while in the bathroom but he knew that he needed to learn how to deal with his emotions by himself. He could not always run to the teenager for help. He was about to grunt in frustration when Jaskier looked up from his phone. He smiled openly and put the gadget onto the nightstand, widely opening his arms.

“Come here, Witcher.”

“Songbird…”

Obediently Geralt crawled into Jaskiers open arms, carefully to not press Jaskier down too much with his weight. The bard spread his legs open to give Geralt more space and wrapped his arms around him. “Kiss me Geralt.”

The Witcher raised his head and pressed his lips against Jaskiers. There was no urgency to it, the kissing was almost lazy. Even when Jaskier opened his mouth under him he took his time. They kissed and held each other for hours until sleep overcame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is of course by Lord Huron - The Night We Met  
> I recommend listen to it;)


	18. The perks of being a Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to the Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Jules, you say. You already posted a Chapter today?
> 
> A friend wasn't feeling so good so this is a treat for her;) Yes my friendship comes with perks^^

* * *

Geralt hated the zoo. It was too loud and crowded and he didn’t like that the animals were kept in small cages. Grunting he made his way through the park, his swords hidden in a big bag, thankfully that security was lax. Jaskier seemed to enjoy himself so the Witcher slowed down, to allow his bard to watch the animals.

“Look at that grumpy wolf over there. Looks just like you.”

Snorting Geralt looked into the wolf enclosure and there was indeed a shaggy grey wolf, with a mean expression far away from the rest of the others.

“Well…maybe he is just lonely….Maybe…his closest friend left him and he doesn’t know what to do to get him back.” Geralt didn’t dare to look Jaskier in the eye but looked up as the bard laced their fingers together.

“Ah, but his friend loves him. He will always come back.”

Geralt stared, unable to form his thoughts into words. Hope grew in his chest that maybe his feelings weren’t as unrequired as he thought. Sure there were different forms of love, it didn’t mean that Jaskier was IN love with him and yet the bard let him touch him, enjoyed his kissing and everything else they had done so far.

He opened his mouth but was distracted by the bitter smell of salt coming from a water enclosure nearby. His Witcher senses alarmed him and he let go off Jaskiers hand. “Over there….stay back songbird.”

Sighing the bard nodded and stayed a few steps back. He had it not in him to argue with Geralt anymore, knowing that the other just wanted to keep him save.

There weren’t many people in this part of the zoo. The water enclosure had been closed for renovation but Geralt assumed that the Neriad had killed the animals that had lived here. They were a sub-race of Sirens but even more dangerous and it had been decades since Geralt had last faced one. His Witcher sense allowed him to see the creature swimming in the water, circling him as he walked onto the bridge that was built over the enclosure.

He knew she would attack from behind and was bracing himself for the attack but he underestimated the creature. A blue and green-scaled claw punched a hole through the wooden bridge grabbed his foot and pulled. The last thing he heard before being pulled underwater was Jaskiers scream.

The Neriad smiled at him, her sharp teeth shimmering even underwater. She drilled her sharp claws into his flank, moving much faster underwater than Geralt could but he tried to hit her with his silver sword nonetheless.

He fainted two attacks to distract her and made his way back up to the surface of the water, the creature following shortly after. Blood coloured the Water red and Jaskier stood at the edge of the lake, eyes wide in horror. The grotesque mermaid managed to bite into Geralt arm and he screamed in pain before managing to get a hit in of his own.

She hissed and circled him once more.

Jaskier was panicking, he needed to do something. Geralt was already hurt and he was moving slower than the monster in the water. He needed to help his Witcher. Needed to make sure he stayed alive so he could tell him how much he loved him, had loved him since they day they had met in Posada.

“Geralt!” he screamed and the Creature bared his teeth at him. Jaskier did the only thing he could do he started to sing. Loud and proud about the sea and for a second the creature was distracted. Long enough for Geralt to bring his sword up and slice her head right off.

Her body sunk down to the bottom of the lake and Geralt brutally ripped one of her teeth out of her mouth before swimming back to shore where he laid down onto his back heavily breathing.

Jaskier fell to his knees right beside him, tears streaming over his face. “I thought I lost you…”

Geralt reached out for Jaskiers cheek with his empty hand and stroked the tears away. “Thank you for the help songbird.”

He closed his eyes smiling, needing a bit of rest before getting up again.

Jaskier was already wiping at his wounds with some cloth, probably his hoodie and the Witcher smiled to himself. He didn’t want to lose that feeling ever and he realized that he didn’t want to break the bond. He had been scared that the bond had created false feelings but he knew now that he had loved Jaskier for much longer than his “death” in Timera. Had loved and pined for him many years before that and the bond had only made sure that Jaskier would stay young and healthy at his side.

Breaking it would mean making Jaskier fully mortal again, would mean that the bard would start ageing once more and finally die of old age. He couldn’t let that happen. Geralt knew he needed to talk to Jaskier about it but he didn’t have the energy in him at the moment.

His hand wandered to the nape of Jaskiers neck and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. Jaskier carefully hugged him. “I swear Geralt you’ll be the death of me.”

“Sorry….”

“Don’t. It’s okay. You are okay. We are okay. Just…gods…I am too old for this shit.”

Geralt snorted a laugh out. “Me too…Want to retire.”

Jaskier blinked and helped Geralt sit up, ignoring the people walking by.

“You do?”

“Yes. I know it’s stupid but the world doesn’t need me any longer and I….I just want to settle down and….I want that for me…for us….”

Jaskiers gaze turned incredibly soft.

“For us? I never thought I would hear you say something like that dear Witcher.”

“And yet…here we are.”

_// “Uhg. Is this what happens when you get old? You get unbearably crotchety and cantankerous? Actually, I’ve always wanted to know, do Witchers ever retire?” Geralt glared at him but he didn’t feel it. What was he supposed to tell Jaskier? That he wished he could but a Witcher's life wasn’t like that. “Yeah. When they slow and get killed.” “Come on, you must want something for yourself once all this… monster hunting nonsense is over with.” Geralt pushed a hand through his dirty hair, monster guts dropping in the still warm water. The truth was he had dreams and wishes of retirement and all of them included the bard at his side but as a human Jaskier would age and die, he would leave the Witcher._

_“I want nothing.” Jaskier kneeled down at the tub, his pink lips drawn into a pout and Geralt wanted to lean over and kiss the sadness from his mouth._

_“Well, who knows? Maybe someone out there will want you.”_

_The Witcher grunted in frustration. That was not an option for him. All he could bring was death and heartbreak._

_“I need no one. And the last thing I want is someone needing me”_

_Jaskier smiled at him, sad and full of longing but Geralt didn’t let himself allow to see._

_“And yet… here we are.” //_

With Jaskiers help Geralt stumbled back on his feet, still hurt but already healing.

“Let’s get out of here yeah? I need a hot shower.”

Jaskier nodded deep in thought and helped his best friend, his love back to the hotel.


	19. Shower me with Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt uses uses his words

* * *

The walk back to the hotel took them almost 40 minutes since Geralt was still hurt and had to stop every now and then. Jaskier was helping him walk as best as he could and finally they made it back to their room. The bard dragged a chair into the bathroom and ushered his Witcher to sit on it.

“I can-“

“Yes I know, but please let me help.”

Jaskier was kneeling before Geralt and looking up, blue eyes wide and pleading and all the Witcher do was nod. Carefully with experienced fingers, Jaskier unclothed his Witcher, making sure not to touch his open wounds more than he needed to. He quickly got his backpack and pulled a small first aid kit out.

“I see you are prepared?”

The bard smiled and shrugged. “I’ve known you long enough dearest.”

“Jaskier….I.”

“Hold still Geralt.”

Nodding the Witcher didn’t move, sitting naked on the small stool and letting Jaskier take care of him. The singer cleaned his wounds, slowly but precise and pressed a soft kiss against his undamaged shoulder. “I was so worried Geralt. I….” Blue eyes looked up, locking with Geralts amber ones.

“I can’t lose you again Geralt. I just can’t.”

The Witcher reached out, slowly pulling Jaskier in his lap.

“I don’t want to lose you either songbird….you are important to me.”

Jaskiers soft smile made Geralts heart flutter and then the bard grimaced. “You stink of sea salt Witcher. Go take a shower.”

He went to get up but Geralts hand caught his wrist before he could leave. “Shower with me? Please?”

“Ah, want me to wash your hair? Like in old times?”

“Yes…please…I need….”

Jaskier smiled and started to undress, not bothering to properly fold his clothes and just letting them drop down on the tiled floor.

Geralt had never seen him completely nude before and he let his gaze shamelessly roar over the bard.

“You are breathtakingly beautiful songbird.”

“Jesus Geralt, You can’t say shit like that…I….god….come on you big ox, in the shower with you.”

Without any protest, the Witcher let himself be pushed into the open stall and pulled Jaskier with him. Jaskier reached or the hotel shower gel and gave it a sniff before applying it onto his hands, lathering it up. He pressed a soft kiss to Geralts lips before gently covering him up in foam.

Geralt let his eyes fluttered shut, his head resting against Jaskiers shoulder, already half asleep. Soft hands found their way into his dirty hair and he could feel Jaskier plucking and untangle strands before tenderly massaging his head and working sweet-smelling shampoo into his hair.

“Hmm.”

“Geralt….I….” He could feel Jaskiers throat swallow next to his cheek but the Witcher kept his eyes closed, truly relaxed for the first time in years.

“Hmm?”

Jaskier sighed and kept washing his Witchers hair and back and holding Geralt in his arms even after he was done.

“Are you asleep`?”

Geralt smiled against Jaskiers collarbone. “Yes.”

Snorting Jaskier pressed a kiss to Geralts forehead and slightly pushed him away so he could soap up his chest. The Witchers features were relaxed, his eyes still closed as he let Jaskier take care of him. The bard smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Geralts lips who hummed in displeasure a soon as Jaskier retreated, blindly fishing for the bard and pulling him back in, deepening the kiss.

“Songbird…I need….”

“Yes, dearest?”

“I need….” Geralts expression changed, and he suddenly seemed overwhelmed by all his emotions. Overcome by fears and the regret of many years.

“I need you Jaskier.”

“Ah…” The bard grinned and let his fingertips dance down over Geralts stomach but his hand was stopped by Geralt before he could reach the Witchers cock. “No…not like this….I need you…”

Confused the bard opened his mouth, licking uncertainly over his lips waiting for Geralt to find his words.

The Witchers fingers pressed gently into the bard’s wrist as he held him in place. He took a few deep breaths unsure how to continue.

“I almost died today…I cannot…Its too much Jask.”

“Geralt…I don’t understand. Please….”

“Fuck…I…this is so hard….I….”

“You said you need me, what do you mean exactly dear Witcher?”

The hand on Jaskiers wrist loosened and to his utter surprise and delight, he saw Geralt blushing.

He watched as determination made its way onto Geralts face and the only reason he did not slip and fall into the shower at the Witchers next words was that Geralt pressed him close to his body.

“I want you in my life. I need you in my life. Always Jaskier. You are everything to me and the thought of losing you again or being apart from you is killing me. I don’t….I don’t want to break the bond. I want to be with you.”


	20. All Cards on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they talk using words

* * *

Jaskier felt like someone had just frozen him in place. He felt nothing and everything at once. He stared as his brain was trying to process the Witchers words. His fingers automatically clawed themselves into Geralts shoulder, making sure the Witcher could not run like he usually did while he tried to form words.

He didn’t even realize he had started to cry until he was met with Geralts sad and worried face and he pulled the Witcher closer so he could whisper in his ear.

“Geralt, are you sure? Do you mean that?”

The Witcher held onto Jaskier as if his life depended on it and in a way it did.

“I…yes…I will respect your wishes songbird. If you wish to…to leave me again to…to break the bond I won’t stop you but I….that’s not what I want.”

Jaskier turned around to switch the slowly cooling water off.

“Come on, that’s not something we should discuss while naked in the shower.”

Nodding Geralt stepped out the stall and dried himself off, putting fresh underwear and a shirt on, while Jaskier did the same and followed him into the bedroom. They set next to each other on the bed and Geralt pushed a nervous hand through his damp hair.

“That day…when I lost you…when I thought I lost you was the worst day of my life. I should not have left like I did but you were dead…You weren’t breathing and I just…I couldn’t…Jaskier.” The Witcher was trembling now and Jaskier put a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t know Jaskier. I didn’t know what I did. That my…pain and despair bound you to me. I ran like a coward and pretend I was fine when I was slowly dying inside. I…I was pretty out of it for almost a year. Drinking and pretending everything was alright like it didn’t mean anything to me but Jask…Songbird I wasn’t happy. I was just….functioning. Life without you was no life at all and last month when I found you alive I….It was too much.”

The Witcher took another deep breath. “I understand if that’s not what you want, if it’s….If you moved on.” He wiped at his face in frustration. “I just wish for any place you will allow me in your life. Whatever you wish to give me I will happily take even if it’s just…your friendship.”

They both fell silent for a while before Jaskier laced his fingers together with Geralt.

“If it’s not friendship what you want Geralt, what do you want? I need you to say it. I need to hear it. No more dancing around each other.”

“You. I want you. Whatever you want to give me. I….”

Geralt swallowed hard. “I love you songbird. I have loved you since you showed Ciri how to do proper braids. Since you punched Lambert in the face on his own wedding day. Since you told me you had bread in your pants. I just….I didn’t know what to do with it. I have never loved like that before and then the false love of the Djinn bound made me think I didn’t love you after all but it was wrong Jaskier. Wrong. It’s always been you.”

A soft sob left Jaskier mouth and he buried his face in the crook of Geralts neck.

“I loved you most of my life Jaskier. And I will continue to do so until I die. I don’t…I don’t want to break the bond. I don’t want to see you grow old and die. I want to take you out on dates and buy you small trinkets you like and brush your hair and listen to you sing and compose. I want to cook for you and tuck you in at night. I want to hold you when we sleep and wake up next to you each day. I want…I want to be with you as much as possible. I want to get a dog and maybe a Cat and move out of the city just to live in peace.”

Jaskier stared at him, opened mouth, eyes wide in awe. “You absolute utter Idiot.”

There was a punch to Geralts chest but there was no heat in it. “You stupid fucking moron. Three hundred years Geralt! THREE HUNDRED YEARS!” Jaskier slung himself onto the Witcher and pushed him onto the bed and pressed a heated kiss to the other's lips. “We could have been together for three fucking centuries if you would have just said something!”

There was another punch and another kiss and Geralt smiled in wonder. “I wasn’t ready songbird.”

“Well, are you now you utter fucktwat?”

“Yes. Please Jaskier if it’s not too late. If you think you can forgive me…Please.”

“Unbelievable.” Jaskier sat up and pulled his shirt over his head before pressing back down onto Geralt. “I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot.”

Hope made its way onto Geralts face and his voice sounded small when he asked: “Does that mean?”

“Yes. Oh my god.” Another heated kiss was pressed to the Witchers collar bone. “Yes! I love you! Just you!” Another open mouth kiss was pressed to the other side of his chest. “I’ve loved you for three hundred years you absolute horsecock!” Jaskiers lips wandered down to one of the Geralts nipples and the Witcher drew a heated breath in as Jaskiers flat tongue brushed over it.

“I love you so fucking much Geralt it hurts.” Before the Witcher could react Jaskier bit with a lot of force into his chest, his Shirt pushed up high to his neck. “Get that off my Idiot! Off! Now!”

Happily laughing Geralt did as he was told, pushing the shirt over his head and kicking his underwear off, eagerly pulling on Jaskiers until they were both naked.


	21. Love Making for Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they make Love  
> [SMUT]

* * *

As soon as they were both laid bare Jaskier sat up and finally allowed himself to really look at his Witcher. “You beautiful Idiot.” He smiled with so much love at Geralt it made the Witchers chest ache. He reached out and let his calloused hands roar over Jaskiers chest, playfully tugging at his chest hair before he wrapped his hands around the bard’s neck and pulled him back down on top of him.

“Say it again Geralt. Please.”

“I love you songbird. Love your singing. Your voice. Your smile. Everything. Love you so much!”

Laughing Jaskier pressed his full weight onto his Witcher, wiggling so he could fit between his legs.

“Geralt….” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper and his blue eyes full of emotion. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Yes, songbird. Whatever you want.”

Carefully like he had never been in his life before the Witcher let his finger dance over Jaskiers back. He started at his broad shoulders, gently caressing the warm skin before letting his fingers wander down to his hips and finally his butt. He wanted to take his time, not rushing through the experience but make Jaskier feel as good as he possibly could.

Softly he pulled the bard off him, ignoring the disappointed whine that left his lover and pushed him onto his back so he could kneel between his open legs. He leaned down and softly kissed Jaskier on the lips. The bard’s mouth immediately opened under him and he slowly let his tongue dip into the wet heat. He swallowed Jaskiers needy moan and took his time to explore the younger man’s mouth. His hands framed the bard's face and held him steady but softly in place.

Smiling Geralt started to press soft and tender kisses onto Jaskiers jawline. His mouth wandered over the bard’s slender neck, his teeth carefully nibbling at the warm skin as his hands pushed the bard's legs further apart. Geralts tongue dipped into Jaskier´s belly button and the bard sighed in pleasure, pushing his head back into the soft pillow and weaving his hands into Geralts white locks.

His legs started to shake lightly as Geralts way made its way to his hipbones, pressing hot open mouth kisses to the skin and nibbling slightly at the raised bones. Jaskiers small whimpers went straight to Geralts own cock but he ignored it. This was not about him, it was about his bard.

“Geralt….oh….”

“My beautiful songbird. So pretty laid out for me.” The Witchers mouth wandered in between Jaskiers open thighs and he bit into the spot right where his legs met his cock and Jaskier keened in pleasure.

“Please Geralt….”

Smiling Geralt repeated the motion on the other side before finally dragging his tongue over Jaskiers hard length. He could feel his bard shiver in anticipation as he pressed soft kisses against his leaking slit.

“I swear if you don’t stop teasing me Ill….I’ll never sing for you again!”

“Ah, a serious threat, now we can’t have that songbird can we?”

Not waiting for Jaskiers response Geralt finally sucked him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the veiny underside and closing his eyes. Jaskier felt heavy and hot on his tongue and unlike the blowjob in the diner bathroom, he took his time. His left hand came down to cup Jaskiers balls, softly playing with them while his other hand found Jaskiers, lacing their fingers together and his head bobbed slowly up and down on the bard's shaft.

His songbird made the most perfect sounds. Little whines and whimpers that grew gradually louder while he shivered underneath him. “Oh god, Geralt. Love you so much. You….have to stop….oh god I’ll come if you don’t stop.”

Geralt smirked around Jaskiers cock and continued to suck him off. He wanted to give Jaskier as many orgasms as humanly possible and he basked with joy when the bard shortly after came down his throat. As soon as he finished swallowing all of Jaskiers warm seed he released his cock out of his mouth and flipped the bard around so that he was situated on his stomach.

“Ughn.”

“You taste so good Jask, so good. Wanna taste you everywhere.” Before the bard could answer Geralt grabbed his butt and spread his cheeks wide apart, licking a hot stripe over Jaskiers quivering hole.

“Fuck, Gods! Geralt!”

Smiling Geralt continued, his tongue lapping hungrily at Jaskier while he deeply inhaled the bard's scent. He smelled so perfect to the Witcher that he had to pause for a second or he would have come right then and there.

“Don’t stop, please….need you.”

“I got you, Jaskier. You are just so delicious…..I didn’t want it to end yet.”

Speaking his mind was oddly freeing to Geralt and he was immediately rewarded by Jaskiers deep moan.

“Jaskier? We don’t have any lube….”

There was a pause and then the bard twisted his head around and opened his mouth.

“If you are about to say I should just fuck you without it the answer is no. There is no way Ill hurt you like this.”

Amusement build in Geralt at Jaskiers frustrated grunt.

“I have some body-oil? Maybe that will work…Please Geralt.”

Sighing the Witcher nodded and Jaskier shuffled over to his bag, looking eagerly for the oil. He prayed to any god listening that Geralt would agree to try it with the liquid. He pushed the little flask in Geralts hands and sighed with relief after the Witcher looked it over and nodded.

“We are getting proper lube at the next place though and you will tell me if it hurts.”

“Okay…..”

“Jaskier, promise me.”

Jaskier pulled his Witcher in a deep kiss before lying face down onto the bed again. “I promise. Now please…please Geralt….continue.”

Chuckling Geralt opened the thankfully neutral smelling Skin Oil and coated his hand with it before bringing his mouth back onto Jaskiers hole. The bard moaned and ground down into the mattress, his cock filling again. Soon Geralt tongue pushed into him and he cursed loudly, his hands fisting the sheets. “Geralt please no more teasing. Waited so long, please.”

“I am sorry my songbird, didn’t know better before.” One of Geralts well-oiled fingers found its way to Jaskier rim and pushed in. Immediately Jaskier pushed up to his knees and elbows, keening and pushing back onto Geralts hand. “More!”

“Fuck. Jaskier!” Geralt added a second finger, slightly scissoring them to spreads his love open for him. “You feel so good on my hand Jaskier, cannot wait to feel you around my cock.” A third finger was pushed in and Jaskier eagerly fucked himself, one hand wrapped around his own cock frantically pulling.

“Can you come like this? On my hand?”

“I…oh god….Geralt…my Geralt….”

Geralts hand gripped Jaskiers waist, pushing him back with force while he speeded his fingers up, grinding them constantly against the bards prostate.

“Want to see you come undone for me, please Jaskier.”

The sound that Jaskier made was an almost inhuman whine as he released himself a second time that night, coating the sheets below him in hot white streaks of cum.

“In me! NOW!”

Knowing that Jaskiers patience was at its limit Geralt pulled his fingers out of him, whipping them at the sheets and grabbed his own cock, lining it with Jaskiers hole and slowly pushing in. They both hissed and Jaskier trough his head back. “Love you Geralt. So much but if you don’t move I swear I-“

Geralt moved his hips forward and interrupted Jaskier who whimpered in pleasure. “Yes…fuck…” He was sure he would not be able to come again but Geralt took his time. For almost twenty minutes his pace was agonizingly slow, yet he pushed hard and soon Jaskier found himself hardening again.

Geralts strong arm came around Jaskiers torso and pulled him up until his back was flush against his chest and bit hard into his shoulder. “Songbird….Jaskier….” Heavily breathing the bard trough his head back against Geralts shoulder and whined. He felt overstimulated like he was floating and every time Geralt pushed into him he saw stars.

Jaskier was beyond words when he came a third time, his knees giving out under him and he only stayed upright because Geralt held him tightly against his chest.

Grunting Geralt pulled out of Jaskier just when his own release hit and hot white stripes of sperm covered all of Jaskiers back and butt and when Geralt laid him down he made sure not to drop his weight on him. Instead, he laid down next to him and pulled Jaskier in his arms, slowly kissing him until his bard opened his eyes again.

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“That was so worth the wait.”

Laughing Geralt kissed him again. His heart was full of love and happiness.


	22. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they plan for the future

* * *

They spent the next few days pent up in the hotel room making up for the lost time and exploring each other. Yen and Fiona had been informed that they would not break the bond and both women had been happy for their respective friend and congratulating them for “finally getting their heads out of their asses.” Jaskier had mentioned while washing Geralts hair that he really liked to see the Grand Canyon and since they were already pretty close they drove their way up north.

It was midafternoon now and Jaskier lowly hummed to the radio when he turned and leaned his head against Geralts shoulder, who was driving. “Hey, Geralt?”

“Yes, songbird?”

“I really enjoyed this trip. Almost sad that we have to go back to Detroit soon.”

Geralt was silent for a while before putting his hand onto Jaskiers thigh. “We don’t have to. We can drive all over the US as long as you want it.”

Jaskier laughed until he realized his Witcher was serious.

“Oh…I mean we could…but I was also thinking….maybe…”

He played with his own hands in a nervous matter and Geralt was suddenly afraid that Jaskier had changed his mind when the bard continued.

“Maybe we could look for a bigger place? Back in Detroit….maybe a house…I mean….together…..If that’s what you want….It’s cool if not….”

Smiling Geralt pressed a quick kiss against Jaskiers head before focusing his attention back on the road. “I would love that Jask.” He could see Jaskiers bright smile in the mirror and smiled right back at him.

“So…Geralt of Rivia. Will you do me the honour of retiring with me?”

Laughing Geralt nodded and pulled into the big parking lot.

They walked together taking in the sights and watching his lover Geralt knew he was making up lyrics in his head. Finally, they reached one of the most famous spots, the Canyon underneath them, the sun slowly setting and Geralt pulled Jaskier onto the small bench there, glad there weren’t any other people near.

Jaskier sighed and took Geralts hand in his. “We should get a dog…. a big boy!”

“Girl…..Roach….”

Laughing Jaskier nodded. “Okay, a new Roach for both of us.”

They were silent for a while before Geralt pulled his lover in a soft kiss his hand wandering into his pants pocket and pulling out the little jewellery box he had gotten at the flea market.

“You know I’m not good with words Jask, but I….I…”

Jaskier looked with so much love and adoration at him he could feel himself tear up a little bit but instead of feeling embarrassed about it, it made him feel whole.

“I love you and I never want to be apart from you again. I don’t care if we settle down or travel the world or whatever you want to do as long as I get to do it with you. I want to wake up with you each day and fall asleep with your cold feet against me. I want to force you to eat healthily and I want...I want everything Jaskier. The love, the laughter, the fights, the tears. With you, I want it all.”

Jaskier was smiling brightly while big tears of joy dropped down his cheeks, he thought that for someone who claimed to be bad at words Geralt had definitely found his voice.

“I want to be there for everything Jask. The good and the bad….when you are healthy or sick….when….”

Realization drawled in Jaskiers mind as Geralt opened the little box and held the ring up. Chocking Jaskier brought his own shaking hand up to his mouth, sobbing and nodding.

“Yes, oh god Geralt.

Laughing Geralt kissed him “I haven’t even finished asking yet songbird.”

Blushing Jaskier whipped the tears of his face and tried his best to wait for Geralt to finish the question.

“You are the love of my life. My soulmate. My better half and I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you….will….” Geralt took a deep breath, nervous even though technically the bard had already said yes.

“Will you marry me?”

“YES!”

Jaskier made a sound somewhere between a sob and laughter and all but threw himself onto Geralts lap. Geralts own laughter made Jaskiers heart full and he smiled brightly as the sun as Geralt pushed the ring onto his finger.

“It fits perfectly Ger.”

“Hmm…”

“Oh no, you don’t get back to grunting. You showed me you can use a lot of beautiful words you need to continue doing that….” He smiled and continued. “But I still love you if you don’t.”

“Hmm…..” Geralt paused a bit before kissing his fiancé again. “I love you Jask, and I will tell you each and every day until the end of time.

“Good, I’ll hold you to that. I love you to my perfect Idiot.” He smiled and then laughed. “My Idiot next door.”

Laughing Geralt pulled Jaskier into a tight embrace, holding him as they both watched the sun slowly setting over the Grand Canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks.  
> I started to write this fic in February and now it's done.  
> I would do a few things differently now if I would write it again but overall I am very happy with it. 
> 
> The next update will be some more Art later today <3


	23. ART for the previous Chapter

This Art was made by [GrannyOaky](https://twitter.com/grannyoaky)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to us on Twitter!  
> @ladyahiru ~Jules  
> @KatPuschautz ~Kat


End file.
